True Fighters
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: 1 week before the Cullens left Bella Edward broke all his boundaries and Bella had to deal with the consequences. 4 months later Bella gives birth to triplets who are exceptionally gifted and Bella also. 200 years later they move back to Folks only to find the past she has forever spent trying to hide from the inseprable triplets has caught up to her. OC
1. 4 months later

**New story I have read quite a lot of these so I wanted to have a go of my own I hope you like it.**

**I have dedicated this Story to one of my best freinds**

**Victoria Lissaman **

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**4 Months Later**

**BPOV**

It took me about 2 weeks to notice that I was pregnant with my little baby and then it took me another 2 weeks to figure out that I wasn't safe around human blood anymore. Iwrote a note to Charlie and then left to go and live deep in the forest. By the 3rd month I knew I couldn't do this part on my own so I decided -because I had tried to get hold of Carlisle- although my last resort could be extremly dangerous I didn't have a choice and it wa the only thing I had left... I had to see Victoria. But another problem was that I could hardly move without screaming in pain so I let my head drop and closed my eyes and cleared my mind trying to think of a way to get someone who would understand my situation. But...

"Bella?" Someone muttured from the door which made me open my eyes in surprise.

"Victoria?" I sighed "You arn't gonna kill me are you?"

"No not yet. I much too curious to how I got here?" she asked looking around the room

"Umm... I was going to ask you that question." I replied

"Well I was walking through Settle and then I turned then I turned a corner and ended up here" she shrugged "What happens?" she asked again

"Why don't you sit down and I'll start at the beginning." I offered and she hesitated but nodded anyway

Then I started to tell her about everything that happened, the night _he_ broke all the boundaries, the night _he _left saying he never wanted me and his family never wanted me and _he _never loved me.

"I felt like a toy, I still feel like a toy." I fineshed and by this time I was shaking with anger. Then Victoria's expression change from understanting to shocked and then a little scared.

"Bella you need to calm down!" she warned

"Why?" I hissed confused

"Because your eyes are black and you hands are on fire!" she said and I looked down and my hands were on fire and I screamed in pain in shock

"Stop Bella, all you have to do is calm down" she told me. I took a deep shakey breath and clamed myself down and slowly the flame died down.

"What was that?" I asked

"I have no idea." she wispered obviously still shocked

"Victoria, I need your help please you are my last hope." I told her

She looked in deep thought for a moment before she nodded her head "I'll help I know how it feels to lose a mate. Your blood smells awful anyway."

"I'm sorry about James." I told her and she smiled

"I'm sorry about Edward" she replied and I felt like I was going to breakdown again but instead I watched Victoria's face turn from upset to shocked again.

"What now?" I asked not being able to help my voice from breaking

"Look at your hands." she told me and I looked down at my hands and they had a little blue orb in the middle and you could see all the waves moving inside the orb. I gasped at it and then it desolved.

"Great water that makes me really happy" I said sarcasticaly and she chuckled

So Victoria stuck to her word and she stayed with me everyday until the triplets were born on the 17th of April 2005.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Triplets

**Triplets**

BPOV(Bella)

17th of April 2005 at midday the triplets were bornand I didn't see this coming. But with Victoria's help I guess you could say it was a success. When I woke up three days later I had no idea how I ended up like this, I went to get up and moved as though I hadn't even meant to do it. I saw victoria who as sitting next to me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask not reconising my own voice

"Umm... nearly 4 days. I think when you had your last child she bit you and she is venomus so then you woke you 3 days later as a vampire." She replied

"Wait last child?" I asked again

"Yes, 2 boys and 1 girl" she told me and my eyes widened in shock "Do you want to see them?"

I nodded and she took me downstairs a little crib in the corner of the room. When I looked down I saw three tiny babies fast asleep all there hands interwined with eacthothers.

"What are you going to name them?" Victoria asked from behind me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Karter Anthony Brandon Masen" I said pointed to the little boy on the left  
"Ethan Jacob Charlie Masen. E.J for short" I pointed to the other boy on the right.  
"Victoria Elizabeth Liliane Masen. Tori for short" I pointed to the smallest girl in the middle" and smiled at Victoria.

"Really Bella you are going to name her after me?" she asked

"Of course you help me after everything." I said and she smiled

We were about to leave when all at the same time they opened they eyes and I gasped. The each had pure emerald green eyes with gold shading the outline all exactly the same not one shape of difference.

"Yeah, I know first thing I noticed to very uncommon even for human twins and triplets their beuatiful" Victoria told me and they looked at each other and smiled the dazzling crooked smile I knew al to well and their eyes were the same as his when he was human.

"Yeah I know." I replied letting that thought disappear and enjoy what I have right now.

It took a year from Karter, E.J and Tori birth date to finally start to figure out what they can eat, how they age and what abilities they have. We did so much research I thought my head was going to blow up if that was possible but we had finally worked it out but we had to wait to see what their abilities would become.

Karter went first and after alot of arguments and him losing control he finally was able to control every single one of his abilities which were: Shape-shifting, Control all elements, Light and dark, Telkinectic and Mental sheild.

E.J went next and after mostly destruction on his part realised that he could: Mind read, Empath, apperence, Control all 4 elements, Light and dark, Phyical shield and Telkinectic.

Tori took longer but one time when Karter went to lift her up into the air using Telkinectic ability we found out she could: Mind control, Control 4 elements, Light and Dark, Future and Telkinectic

They all share alot of the same powers they are also telephatic but only with eachother and they can all create illusions.

It has been 2 years since there birth date but they look and have a mind of about 6-7 year olds. Victoria is leaving today promising to come back anytime they need her and we are leaving for Italy to see the Volturi for a while so I can see if anyone knows anything else about there lifestyle. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri can about a year ago and stayed to see that they were devoloping and not frozen at an age like immortal children. Of course they all fell in love with them the moment they laid eyes on them and left saying to come to Italy whenever.

"Where are the kids?" Victoria asked before she left

"We're here!" they said in unison from the top window. I turned around to see them jump off the ledge and land softly on the balls of there feet.

They have changed a lot in just 2 years:  
Karter has blonde hair in a side fringe and still has the exact same emerald green and gold eyes. He is wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, pair of black vans, black beenie hat on his head and his green Beats headphones on the back of his neck.

E.J has the same bronze tone and messy look to his hair and still has the same eyes. He is wearing the same as Karter but he has a blue v-neck t-shirt, with white jeans, black vans, white bennie hat on his head with his bronze hair coming out the sides and he has red beats around his neck.

Tori has brown hair like mine which have curls at the bottom and she the same eyes. She is wearing a pink and white check shirt, with white skinning jeans, are family crest aswell as the volturi crest on a silver chain around her neck, a blue scalf wraped around 3 times and pulled down just towards her shoulder's, she has a pink beenie had sitting on the back of her head and her white beats on her head just behind her ear.

"Wow matching nice." I told them and they all smiled and shrugged

"Guys you are littrally inseprable I have never seen you away from eachother except at night." Victoria commented

"Thats not true!" They all said at once

"Now you see what I mean?" she said laughing and they all joined in

"Do you have to go?" Tori asked with tears in her eyes and I felt E.J send calm waves her way.

"Don'y cry come here." she said holding her arms out and Tori let go of her brothers hand and ran over to her and buried her head in her red curls. "I'llcome back whenever you need me okay?"

I saw Tori nod and I walked over and lifted her into my arms and I could see she had been crying. Then the boys ran over to Victoria and gave her a hug and I could see they were on the verge of crying aswell. When they finally fineshed their goodbye's Karter ran over to me and stood infront of me while E.J stayed standing infront of Victoria. He lifted his palmes up infront of him and closed his eyes in consentration lifted his palms up a spun them around until a shape started to form. He then put his hans together and the shape landed in his hands with a black lace on the end and held it out towards her.

"See it has are initials on it K.A.B.M for Karter. E.J.C.M for Ethan. V.E.L.M for Victoria (Tori) we want you to have it." He said smiling his crooked smile his green eyes looking straight into hers. Then he put it in her hand and closed her hand tight so she could hold it then he turned and ran back in the house.

"Mom we better go he said that he would have to leave because the emotions were overwelming him being an empath" Karter told me and shrugged "Coming Tori?" he asked and held is hand out towards her.

She hesitated and looked to me then back to Karter then back to me. Then nodded her head jumped out my arms grabbed on to Karter's hand and raised her other hand up in the air and when they jumped the wind blew around them and lifted them up to the top window and out of sight,

When the left I looked over to Victoria.

"Thank you so much for everything." I told her

"Bella thank you" she replied

"For what?" I asked

"For hope, from the first moment I saw them I knew being part of there life would give me something worth living for and I'm happy I just hope you will be alright on your own." She replied concerned

"I'll be fine we will probably stay in Italy for a long time you know how the kids love to be able to practise whenever they want" I promised

"You know thats not what I meant I can read you like a book no point pretending." Victoria smirked then gave me a hug before wispering "Look after them for me if anyone touches a hair on there head call me and they wont have any hair on there heads."

I chuckled "You always knew how to brighten the mood don't you?" I asked and she nodded "You ready" I sighed

"Ready" she replied and closed her eyes

I pictured L.A in my head and then when the picture faded I looked to were Victoria was standing and all that was left was her scent that was left behind. I sighed again and walked inside the house and packed the last off my belongings and went to E.J's room and put my sheild so they knew I was coming. When I went in the whole room was under the illusion of under water with all the fish and the plants swimming and moving around them. When I looked over to the double bed in the middle of the room they were all asleep with Tori curled up next to E.J who you could see by his uneven breathing that he had just calmed down from an outburst. It is very common for E.J because he's still only young he doesn't have full control over the emotions of him and other people's so he just breaks down and thats probably why Karter is progecting his dreams as an illusion they do that alot when they are upset.

"Karter"I wispered he didn't move "Karter" I said bit louder but still wispering he opened his eyes the tiniest bit and the illusion cut off.

"Huh yeah" he said

"What happened?" I asked

"Oh. Umm... E.J flipped out so Tori had to use her mind control on him then she got upset because you know she hates using it on us. So they both got tied and I created the water and I guess I fell asleep." he answered obiously still half asleep

"Okay how long have you been out?" I asked just before he fell back asleep

"20 minutes I think..." and he drifted back to sleep and the illusion started again

I let them sleep for about 30 minutes and then I had to wake them because Aro was expecting us. So I got the boys uo who were almost dead on their feet and hair was all messy so they put thire beenies back on and went to wait downstairs. But Tori was out cold for at least another 4 hours so I picked her up and made my way downstairs. Since all are belongings were being shipped over to Italy I just teleported us to the throne room in the Volturi's castle. Aro, Marcus and Caius rushed over to us and got Karter and E.J who nearly callasped and then got Jane, Felix and Demitri to take them to there rooms.

"Thank you" I told them

"Why are they so tied?" Marcus asked me

"Tori and E.J flipped out before we got here you know with E.J being Empath and Tori had to use the mind Contol" I replied

They all nodded in understanding. "How long are you planning on staying?" Aro asked me

"Umm... well untill the reach maturity and then untill we get to much for you." I told them

"You are always welcome for as lond as you need you know that." Caius told me

"I do know that thank-you." I smiled

We ended up staying in Italy for about 100 years then left to find are own way of life.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read this and hopefully like please let me know what you think I love reading the comments and It makes me want to write more.**

**xxxxxx**


	3. Alaska

**Alsaka**

**BPOV**

_100 Years Later_

When we were with the Volturi most of the guards had taken to teaching Karter, E.J and Tori as they were centries older than I was. Throughout the years they all got degrees in: English, Maths, Science, Medical, Mecanics, History, Geography, I.T, Art and Design. They have also managed to get control to everyone of there abilities except E.J who still finds it very difficult to control being Empath. 50 years after we arrived they were crowned the princes and princess of the Volturi family and they each have the Volturi crest ethier around their wrist or their neck on a chain.

We have been moving around Europe for 50 years and are now going to the mountains in of Alaska which they are very happy about bacause of their element abiltity and the snow. Everyday when they were growing up they started to look more and more like Edward and it wasn't even me, on many occasions Aro would tell me.

Karter has now bronze shading through his hair, high cheekbones, his attitude, when he gets stressed or nervous he will pince the bridge of his nose and his eyes are the same exact colour.

E.J has the same messy styled bronze hair, he is really stuborn (even worse than I was), his crooked smile, when he gets stressed or nervous he will run his hands through his hair and his eyes are still the exact colour.

Tori on the other hand looks more like me than Edward she still has her brown hair that curls at the end but she has the high cheekbones and the same forgiving nature. She has his smile and the eyes match his, she can also play the piano and guitar.

Whenever they ask about him I just tell them he and his family left before they knew I was prenant with them and they have never really asked anything else but I know they asked the volturi leaders and the guard on what they were like. The only thing that hasn't changed is that they are still inseperable and whenever they argue then it will be a induvidually argument but it doesn't last for long, they normally can only keep up not speaking to eachother for about 2-3 hours at the least. But I think they still speak together in their minds but they never tell me.

We have been packing for about a week now and have decided to fly to Alsaka. They will be attending high school in Alsaka for about a month before I join them.

"Mom are you ready to go yet?" I heard Karter shout up

"Yes. But you don't need to shout" I replied as I shut the door to my study and made my way downstairs.

"Sorry!" he told me walking back to where the others where.

They had all dressed down for the plane journey, Karter was just in a plain white T-shirt with a black hoodie over the top, his denium jeans and high top trainers. E.J was wearing a black button up shirt with a white waist coat over it, his white jeans, black vans and sunglasses resting on top of his normally messy hair. Tori had a blue tank top with her pink superdry hoodie over the top, she had black skinny jeans, with a pair of slip on shoe's and her hood over her head.

"Which car are we taking?"E.J asked as he turned towards the garage with his backpack on one shoulder.

"Just take the Mini Paceman. You can get new cars when we get there." I told them

"NEW CARS!" they all shouted

"Again you don't need to shout and yes. Aro sent these over."I said handing them three black credit cards and they all smiled grabing the back packs and turning towards the garage and into the car.

When we finally got to the air-port we only had 4 minutes to get to the plane and we only caught it by bribing the secrurity gaurd into letting us through the barrier so we could get to the plane. We sat in first class with Tori and I in one seat and Kater and E.J in the seat next to us. They all had they eyes closed but I could tell they were not sleeping by there fluttering heart beats and uneven breathing. I decided to just roll my eyes at them and look at the window waiting to get to Alsaka.

**KPOV(Karter)**

I loved living in Italy and I know my brother and sister did too. We loved being able to learn about everything and we also loved not having to hide away are abilities from anyone like if you saw a lion running through the corridor humans would probably freak out but when Jane or Alec would see it they would just look and laugh when it would pounce on them and then wacth as I morphed back into me then would just laugh even more. But when we left we had to keep going to school and learning the same things over and over again but the worse thing is the abilities we share between us. Because we are half vampire, half human we are classed as very attracted in humans eyes and because my brother E.J can read every thought that passes them and then when he uses his telephathic abilty he shows what they are thinking and feeling and some things they are actually thinking makes me want to kill them then and there. But I normally wrap my sheild around E.J so he can't read their minds and it helps.

We are in France at the minute and have been travaling around europe ever since we left Italy and are now moving to Alsaka to travel around America now. We are all in my room at the minute and the one of the good things about being telephatic is that most of ur conversations we are able to keep private since even if we wisper Mom will be able to hear us.

_"Why do you think we have never been back to America before Auntie Victoria left." _Tori thought

_"I don''t know but we havn't seen her in like forever." _I replied

_"Yeah I miss her maybe we should ask Mom if she teleport her to our new house." _she told me

_"I wouldn't do that" _E.J tuned in to the conversation

_"Stop butting in!" _I sighed he knew I hated it when he did that

_"What you are speaking in my head too you know or did you forget that?" _he thought annoyed

_"No how could I forget when you are butting into all my covensations?" _I told him again

_"Okay both of you shut up. Get back to the subject." _Tori interupted

_"Okay... anyway why can't we ask Mom" _I asked him

_"Umm.. because whenever we talk about Victoria her emotions go mental the change just like they do when we ask about her human life. It gives me a headache." _He replied

_"Come on she said whenever we need her" _Tori groaned

_"Yes but do we need her?" _I asked and they both shook their heads

_"Come on we better go I want a massive snowball fight when we get to Alska" _E.J shouted in my head

We all got up grabbed are backpacks and made are way downstairs picking up our new headphones and mp3 player and waiting for Mom to come down. I could tell E.J and Tori where getting impationt so I shouted up to her and when she came down we freaked when she gave us are new bank cards from Italy which probablly had no limit on and that made us all more exited then we allready were and E.J was 3 times as worse. We got into first class with only seconds to spare, I took my seat next to E.J and closed my eyes as they both did aswell.

_"You know Mom is going to be asking questions when we get there now. She always hates it when we do this." _I told them

_"Not really she is feeling nervous for some reason like how she feels when she doesn't want us to know what she got us for christmas" _E.J thought

_"Maybe she is just nervous about going back to America after all this time." _I replied

_"I don't that's it look at this." _Tori thought and then I was pulled in to a vision

_Alsaka airport, FLASH  
Alsaka high school, FLASH_  
_ 5 people standing with their backs to us, FLASH  
Went to turn towards us...  
_

Then the vision cut out.

_"What was that?" _E.J asked her

_"I don't know I was just looking for Alsaka and then thats what came up" _She replied

_"Do you think we should tell her?" _I wondered

_"No, not this time 1 because it will get her worried and I don't think I can handle it and 2 because Tori hardly ever gets visions so she would take it even worse than it actully is." _E.J thought back to me and I mentally rolled my eyes

_"I agree with E.J." _Tori thought cautiously and I nodded my head

I think between the time that they were talking about cars I had fallen asleep and a few minutes later I felt they had too. Another thing I hate is when we are awake we can block eachother out if we want but when we are asleep are dreams and worries are open to eachother and thats also another reason we are so close because we can't hide any secrets to ourselves. But now we were all dreaming about the vision we had seen and I could tell we were all confused. By what only felt like 2 minutes to when I feel asleep I was being shaken awake by my brother telling my to get up because we were landing. By the look of his hair it looked like he wasn't very happy with being woken up either so I handed him his hat and he quikly put it on the back of his head before scruffing out the front so it looked reasonable neat. I looked to my right to see Tori now with her hood up and headphones playing load music to keep her awake.

"Why did you wake us?" I asked Mom rubbing my eyes room sleep

"Well because you have been sleeping for 6 hours and if you sleep any longer because of the time difference you will wake up at about 2am tomorrow and you have school." she replied and I groaned

"How long till we land?" E.J asked yawning

"In about 10 minutes" she said again and we all groaned and she smiled

What felt like years but was only about 10 minutes we finally got out into the frezzing cold but of course it didnt bother me but I put my hat on anyway. We rented a normal BMW from outside the airport and drove straight into Alsaka's deepest forest and when we finally pulled into the house and it was by far the best house so far.

It had 2 floors that were mostly made of windows, with a huge porth lining the front door, to the right you could see 2 garage doors which could probablly hold around 5 cars in there, the roof on to of the house was like a wooden cabined roof in a arrow shape. As we walked up to the front door and walked in I was speechless there was a cream carpet squared room that was the living room with a 52inch plasma Tv on the far wall with a glass coffie table and 2 corner sofa's out lining eachother and a stoned fireplace to the left. Straight infront of us was the stairs that lead of in both directons. Towards the left was the open Kicthen with a island in the middle and draws and kicthen esentals around the edge of the room. To the right there was another L-shaped room and which looked to be the games room with all the consoles and 3 apple macs laptops and computers and gaming chairs it was a teanagers dream.

"So do you all like the house?" Mom asked from behind us and all we could do was nod "Well there are rooms upstairs I wanted to let up pick your own rooms because I know you like to be in rooms next to eachother..." she went to finish but we were already upstairs infront of 2 doors.

"Middle." Tori shouted running in shutting the door beind her she always likes to be in the middle.  
"Right." E.J shouted next

"Left." I shouted as it was the only door anyway

I walked in not even regersting anything else in the room and went straight towards the bed and was out before my head touched the pillow and it seemed E.J and Tori were too because I could sense their thoughts in my head. Another thing I could tell was that not one of us were looking forward to high school tomorrow 1 because we already knew everything and 2 because we were dreading what Tori's vision was all about. But one thing that was defenatly sure of is that I don't think moving here was such a good idea...

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be... strange but remember they hardly know anything about the Cullen family.**

**Read and Reveiw... **

**please it makes me want to write more xxxx**


	4. The Cullen's

**School**

**EPOV(Edward)**

Most of the time I try to block out my families thoughts mostly because all they do is shout at me but the moment Alice's eyes glazed over I tuned into everyone in the room. We are living in Alsaka to stay near to the Denali coven and go to High school in the closest town to the forest. As I tried to cacth what Alice had seen all I got was her going over the english dictonary in 7 different laungages. I growled in fustration and my family looked up from what they were doing to stare at me.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Emmett laughed

"Emmett... we don't sleep." Jasper corrected him

"Oh...yeah um... what's up anyway?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"I'm blocking my vision from him." Alice replied starting the dictonary in Russian

"Why?" Rosalie asked not really paying attention

"Because she is keeping something from us." I replied and they were all intrested now

"Really? Ali what did you see?" Jasper asked in his sweetest voice and I rolled my eyes again.

She bit her lip in consentration trying to hide her thoughts carfully before answering.

"You will find out soon." she scowled stubornly and they all sighed and turned and went back to what they were doing. Then their thoughts hit me.

_"Must be important her emotions are going mental it's hard to keep_ up." Jasper

_"I'm so confused I know we can't sleep but what was I supposed to say?" _Emmett

_"WHAT? They look just like Edward but they look like... Oh no... Um, stupid mind reading idiot." _Alice

"Alice what was that?" I asked really confused now, everyone looked up again

"Uh... um nothing!" she said nervously

"What now?" Rosalie said impationlly

"Alice are you going to tell us or not." Jasper asked

"Well I would but we have to get to school." she replied quickly

Great high school as I ran to my room which I mostly spent all my time in here now except when Emmett drags me out and to "socialize" As I ran down to the car everyone was already there.

"Finally we are going to miss them." Alice said

"Miss who Alice." I said jumping into my volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back.

"Oh crap." she muttured under her breath "Just drive and you will find out."

**KPOV(Karter)**

"E.J if you don't hurry up we are going to be late." I shouted up at him

I walked up to my room and looked in the mirror. I had decided to dress down in just a blue v-neck t-shirt with my volturi chain over the top, white and purple baseball jaket with a K on the front, black jeans and my addidas trainers. I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder and made my way downstairs. Tori and E.J still hadn't finished getting ready so I sent a gust of wind straight throught he house and heard 2 screams from upstairs then there was a massive crash as E.J jumped on me his hair messier than usual.

"What was that for? I told you I was coming." he shouted holding me down by the shoulders as I struggled to get him off.

"TORI!" I shouted

"Yeah call for you little sister cause you can't take me youself." he hissed

My eyes turned red and then the next thing I knew he was the one stugling under me but I had used my abilty and it was now a paw holding him down not a hand. He was using all his strengh to get him off me but I was twice his size and it was just making him more tied. But as I wacthed his eyes changed and I went flying through the wall and changed back into me.

"Mom is going to kill you!" he said laughing

"What it was you!" I shouted holding my hands out in front of me and making an fire element in my hands. In a few seconds I had control over it and then I threw it out my hands but just before it hit him he made it turn into ice and threw it right back at me and I quickly moved out the way.

"You cheat with your stupid mind-reading power thing. You just block me." I growled and through him into the stair case and pulled my up to throw at him but he put his phyical shield out before it hit him and the water just sprayed out the sides.

"KARTER, ETHAN calm down NOW." Mom shouted at us and she never uses E.J's full name unless she is really angry.

We both dropped both are sheilds and I sat down totally warn out.

"What happened?" she asked

"He did it?" we both wispered to tied to even move

"Are you mad?" E.J asked her

"Well seeing as you broke the house the second day we got here than yes I am. You are not aloud to use your powers for 2 weeks and you can take Tori's car to school." she said and I heard a wisper of a yes from upstairs.

"But some of are powers we can't turn off they work automaticlly." E.J told her and I nodded in agrement

"The ones you can control you are not aloud to use. Now E.J go get changed before school and Karter you clean up and I will get your sister because you are going to be late if you are not at school in 10 minutes. Okay!" she said and we all reluctantlly agreed and she turned to go get Tori.

"This your fault Karter. I wish we wern't even related. GOD Dude I hate you." he shouted and ran to his room

I started to clean up but I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being shouted at for falling asleep.

"Karter get up!" Tori was shouting at me

"Alright sorry I'm tired." I told her

"Why?" she asked

"Asked E.J." I hissed and he just gave me a dirty look

"Great I have to put up with you two being tired and moody great." she said sarcasticly

E.J had changed into a white polo t-shirt with his volturi chain over the top, his red and white baseball jaket with E.J written on the front, black jeans, his NIKE hightops on. He also had his normal bennie on the back of his head and his sunglasses to cover up the big purple brusies under his eyes like I was.

Tori was wearing a black tank top with her white hoodie over the top that had the Volturi chain on the top, denium shorts with black leggins underneath and her white Vans on.

"Bye Mom." E.J and I shouted

"No breakfast then?" she asked

"Sorry Mom we are really late" Tori answered and then she jumped into her aston martin vanquish v12 with us right behind her.

"E.J when was the last time you and Karter hunted?" Tori asked

"About 3 weeks why?" he replied

"Because both your eyes are a dull green colour and you have purple brusies under your eyes." she answered not tsking her eyes of the road.

He just shrugged "Should be okay for a few more days."

"How long till we get there" I asked

"Just round the corner." she said

"E.J are you going to set your mind barriers." I asked hoping he would drop everything we argued about this morning

Luckly he wanted to aswell "Yeah because my mind is open to you two, and I really don't want them to what those worthless humans think of us."

I laughed "We are half human E.J" Tori joined in

"Yeah thats why we have the half bit." he scoffed as we pulled in

"Ready?" I asked and they both nodded

As we stepped out into to thin snow I didn't look up untill I walked round the car and joined my brother and sister. We smiled at each other before we looked up to see everyone in the parking lot staring straight at her. We smiled our crooked smile and they all nearly faited.

_"Told you stupid humans." _E.J thought to us

_"Alright then are we going to take are sunglasses of now or later." _Tori replied

_"3..2..1"_

We all reached up and heard a gasps from the side of us we all turned are heads and smiled.

_"Hey Tori arn't they the "people" from your vision" _I asked her

_"Umm... I think so." _she said

Standing there were 5 vampires one had big black curly hair and was very well built who looked very shocked and deep in thought, standing next to him was the model blonde was looking at us like we were not even there, next to her was a short pixie like girl with black spiky hair littrally bouncing with excitment, there was another boy who seemed to be wacthing our every move like when E.J tries to minipulate are emotions then the last one was lokking at us more intenslly he had bronze messy hair like E.J does and strongcheek bones like me.

Tori, E.J and I gasped and wacthed as the little pixie girl and Tori eyes glazed over at the same time. I tried to see what she was but she blocked me. E.J started to get impationant on top of everyone elses emotions in the parking lot he looked awfull.

"E.J calm down we don't want another repeat of last time do we?" I asked and he hesitated before he shook his head.

"My head is killing." he said

"Why havn't you got your barrier up it's giving me a head ache." I told him cluching my head

"I did but someone took it down from the inside." he said trying to calm himself down.

"3 guesses who!" Tori said her eyes returning to her natural shade aswell as the small girl who looked very worried

"What did you see. Your blocking me." E.J said turning and running his hand through his hair then pulling his bennie off and staightning it out.

"Not here. Come on!" she replied and we started to make our way through the parking lot and into the school office to get our timetables.

"Hi can a help you?" A small lady with red hair and glasses asked from behind the desk

"Yes, I'm Karter Masen and this is my brother Ethan and my sister Victoria we need are timetables." I told her and smiled. I saw E.J grimace as her thoughts came through.

She handed us our timetables and a slip telling us to get the teachers to sign them and bring them back at the end of the day. We thanked her and strated to make our way back to Tori's car. Everyone seemed to be standing around drooling over her car but when they saw us they seemed to dissaper.

"Not very popular here than are we?" I wispered

"No change there then." E.J sighed Tori grabbed his hand

"They are just jelous because they can't have the things we have." she said

"Yeah and the reason they are all way out of our leage and would never take a second look at them." I said and he chuckled as we got back into the car to wait for the bell to go.

"Tori can you tell me what you know?" E.J asked loudly

"Shh keep you voice down and yes." she wispered looking over my shoulder towards the volvo then back again.

"Okay you see the big one thats Emmett and his mate is the blonde one Rosalie. The small one is Alice and her mate is the taller blonde one Jasper. The one with the redish bronze hair is Edward. There is also Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen." she said quietly again.

"What you mean Carlisle Cullen from the Cullen clan that Aro told us about before our crowning?" I asked and she nodded

"Wow you got all that from a vision?" E.J asked proud of his sister.

"All that and more. Listen Alice can see the future..." she started but was cut off.

"So what if you know everything about them by a vision. Does this mean they know everything about us like our powers." I asked panicked

"No Karter I'm not stupid we all had are shields up like Mom told us to so they couldn't get through. Anyway Edward can read minds like you E.J and I think Jasper can do something aswell bit it's not clear." she shrugged and we all turned and looked out the black tinted windows.

"What lessons do we have today?" E.J asked probablly to lazy to actually look himself.

"Double art with Mr bland, Biology with Mrs Matlock, Spanish with Mr Balhock, English Litriture with Mr Hade,Lunch, Architecture with Mrs Kandroff then Gym with Couch Bell" I sighed

Then the Bell went.

"Great late on the first day. What happened to the plan try to blend in." Tori yelled and littrally jumped out the car with us following slowly behind.

As we finally got to the art room 10 minutes late all heads turned in are direction inclueding the Cullen's as we walked in.

_"Nice one you idiots."_ Tori thought

_"What this wasn't just are fault."_ We bothe thought at the exact same time

_"Yeah it is you had to break the house this morning." _Tori hissed back

_"Why are we all wearing are crest with vampires in the room?" _I asked

_"Oh crap!" _they both replied and we all reached up and tucked are chains under are hoodies and Jackets

"Late on your first day not a good start." Mr Bland tried to say firmly but he just looked like a constipated walrus and I had to hold back a laugh and I could tell E.J was to.

"Sorry." we said in unison and handed him the slip.

"What are your names?" he asked pollitly

"Karter Masen." I said

"Ethan Masen." my brother said

"Victoria Masen." Tori replied with a sigh. they alway hate when they say there full names.

"Okay find a seat anywhere." he told us and we took a seat on the furthest bench from the front and took a seat next to each other.

That was when the thoughts of everyone in the room came flooding through our heads.

_"Maybe I should ask the boy on the left out."_

_"They are so fit"_

_"When did they get here?" _

_"Im going to ask victoria to prom."_

Don't these people have anything better to think about. Normally I'm used to it now but I am seriously getting the worse headache ever.

_"Eddie dude who are they?"_

_"Edward did you see what was on the chain the volturi crest"_

_"That car was amazing maybe I should get one."  
_

_"Look at their eyes"  
_

_"Bet they can draw way better than we can"_

I smiled along with Tori and E.J.

"Okay draw any lanscape you can remember so we can see what your drawing abilities are like." Mr bland told us and we nodded

"E.J please put the barrier up I really can't concentrate with everyone's thoughts pounding in my ears." I told him holding my head from the outside

"Shh they can hear us you know so shut up." Tori said and we apoligised and started to draw.

I think we were all drawing the view from the castle roof at sunset in Italy not talking and keeping are minds seperate from eachother's.

"Why do we always end up drawing the same thing without meaning too?" I asked.

They both laughed and shrugged their shoulders. We had finished our drawings bofore anyone else and just doodling in the back. Tori was drawing in her own art book the vision she had earlier. E.J was drawing in his aswell but he drew himself summoning all the elements and the light and dark aron him. I was drawing in my own book as well just a black wolf and a pack behind it which I had dreamt about the night before. When the teacher finally told everyone to bring our work to the middle table to show everyone. We got up last the moved about 3 or 4 steps away from the table. Luckly are work was different enough not to think it was the same place being drawn. Everyone then had to tell everyone what they had drawn.

"Park." Harry told us

"Mountains" Joanne

"Flowers" Crystal

"Forest" Emmett

"Desert" Jasper

"New york" Rosalie

"Meadow" Alice

"Beach" Edward

We started paying attention to the Cullens drawings and they were very good probally the best there.

"Now the last three are from the newest students." Mr bland told the class and they all turned around to face us.

We looked at eachother nervously then shrugged are shoulders not really liking the fact that we were the center of attention.

"You must know what you drew." Emmett said from next to us and we turned and gave him a warning glare and he took step back

"Italy." I said and my brother and sister nodded.

There were alot of gasps as we all turned are work around and showed the rest of the class but the Cullens just stared at it with wide eyes.

"It feels like I am actully there." One of the students said and everyon agreed

"We lived in Italy before we moved her so we drew the veiw from our window." Tori said picking up her work and we followed.

There was silence for a moment and then the bell rand and we grabbed our stuff and made are way to Biology. The next 2 lessons passed quickly probeblly because we just talked all the way through and Tori was finishing her drawing. When Lunch came we were the first in the Cafiteeria and grabbed are lunch and waited for everyone else to come in. 15 minutes later and everyone seemed to be in comfortable conversation, when the Cullens walked in and went to there table E.J's eyes turned black.

_"Hey whats wrong with your eyes?"_ Tori asked

_"They havn't hunted in two weeks I can't hold it" _he replied obiously struggling

_"E.J don't they will know your power"_ I told him but he wasn't listning and he sent a massive wave of calm straight at the Jasper.

When it hit him his body relaxed and turned to look straight at E.J who eyes were still black. Jasper looked very confused.

"Well done we have to tell them now guinius" Tori told them and now they all turned are way.

"Crap what now we can't just not say anything." I told them and they shrugged

_"Forget everything you just heard" _Tori wispered in her head and her eyes turned blue and one by one they each turned around except Alice who must have seen it coming and covered her eard and blocked her thoughts.

"E.J can you hide my eyes please" she asked and a moment later her eyes turned back to the normal shade.

As Alice went to stand up the bell went and I let out a sigh of relief and started to make our way towards gym. We were playing tennis in gym so it was uneventfull and they let us go early.

"Karter can you drive I need to finish this drawing before we get back?" Tori asked

"Yeah of course but why do you need to finish it?" I replied

"Because my head is spinning from having to use my ability on to many people. I will probablly crash the car anyway." she muttured nearly callaposing on E.J

"Come on lets get home." he said

When we got home Tori had finished her her drawing and went to bed. I sighed and went and sat on my bed while E.J went to hunt.

I then figured out that Alice was the type of person that wouldn't let something go to easiely and had probablly already found out we are not human. Then after about an hour I decided to call Aro and victoria for the first time in years because they had only ever mentioned Carlisle and I had no idea why so I grabbed my phone and dialed Aro's number.

* * *

SUPER LONG CHAPTER HERE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.

REVIEW


	5. Freaking out

**Freaking out!**

**KPOV(Karter)**

I called every single one of the gaurd and Aro, Caius and Marcus but they wern't picking up and I really needed to speak to them. So I grabbed my pitch black cloak pulled my hood up and made my downstais where my mom was reading Weathering Heights again.

"Really again?" I asked kissing her head before sitting next to the fire and playing with the flames in my hand.

"Yes again. Why are you in your cloak?" she replied watching me with flames in my hand.

"Good question that I can't answer but I need you to telaport me there." I told her throwing the fire back into the fire place then made pictures run around in the flames.

"What about you brother and sister?" she asked

"Umm... Well I told Aro that E,J was hunting and Tori was sleeping so he said I should go and work on my powers so I don't break the wall every time E.J shouts at me. I need to give them my drawing anyway." I told her giving her the picture of Italy I drew in Art class this morning. She looked at it for a moment before handing it back and nodding.

"Okay but you have to text me when you want to come back and not to late because you have school tomorrow. Oh and remember you have to be in human form for me to teleport you." she said and I thanked her before I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was just outside the throne room and I pulled my crest out and placed it on my t-shirt again and opened the doors. Just as I thought earlier they were feeding so I just rolled my eyes and walked between them all probablly not noticing I was there and sat on my throne inbetween Aro and Marcus. When they were finally finished I waited for them to get rid of the smell which was awfull. They still hadn't noticed I was there.

"You finished?" I asked and they all looked startled to see me even the guard.

"Who are you?" Felix hissed

"Come on how can you not remember me, Why the tone of voice Felix I thought Aro taught you to be polite." I chuckled

"I really don't know who you are and Don't talk to me like that." he sneered and I laughed even more. All there faces were priceless then I went serious again,

"Is that a challange?" I asked and he charged at me but I held my hand in the air and made the same pictures fly up in the air above him but with water and he stood frozen.

I pulled my hood down and put my hand down and they dissapered. "So you miss me?" I smiled Then was piled on by Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Santiago, Reneta and Chelsea.

"Alright get off Karter he is still half human you know." Marcus shouted and everyone jumped off me and stood around the room being prefessional and everything.

"So what do we owe the pleasure Karter?" Aro asked as I sat down really exhusted

"Nothing I wanted to give you this" I said and threw my art book towards him with the picture of Italy from the top window and a portrait of all the gaurd and them which I did while I was bored in class.

"Wow these are really good when did you draw them?" Caius asked me handing out each portrait to the right member ofthe gaurd who gasped at how much they looked alike to the picture.

"In class today. But I have to tell you something." I said serious now as the gaurd said goodbye and my uncle's came and took a seat next to me on their thrones.

"Keep going!" Marcus said

"Well you remember just after mine, E.J's and Tori's corilation you told us about the other man in your volturi picture in your office. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked and the all stiffened and glaced at eachother before answering

"Yes we do why?" Aro asked

"Well you only told us about Carlisle and I was wondering if there was just him on his own? I did call everyone but none of you answered so Mom said I could come." I told them and they glanced at eahother before answering again.

"Okay well there are 7 Cullens all together..." he started but I interupted

"Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice,Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Edward Cullen right." I said they looked very surprised.

"Yes but how did you know?" Cauis asked and I just shrugged and moitened for the to continue

"Some have speacial powers of there own Alice..." he started again but I cut him off again

"Alice can see the future, Jasper is and Empath and Edward can mind read. Right?" I asked again  
and they nodded

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Marcus asked and I nodded enthusiasticlly and smiled

"Anyway we wanted them to join the gaurd but the politly refused and left wit no hard feelings. They all stuck to the diet that Carlisle had maintaned and moved around alot and they were in Folks when Bella was at High school and she had guessed what they were and said that she still loved them for who they were not what they were." he paused andthey all lokked quite uncomfortable

"What's the matter I can always asked Jane and Alec if you want." I offered but they just shook there heads and Caius carried on for Aro.

"Anyway it was very difficult for Edward Cullen to control his turst around her you know what the is right Karter?" he asked

"la tua cantante" I wispered and they nodded "But you told me you can't resist the call of your singer's blood but Mom is at home with us now."

"Well he did resist and they fell in love I guess soul mates. Marcus told me that the bond they shared between eachother was stronger than anyother."

"Then what happened why does Mom hate them all?" I asked really confused now

"Well that was when everything went wrong I guess It was Bella's 18th birthday an she got a paper cut while opening her presents and Jasper you know him Empath." Marcus asked and I noddded again

"Well you know when E.J has trouble with controling his emotions on top of everyone elses. Well Bella had a idea that when she got the paper cut he didn't jus have his bloodlust he had the rest of the vampires in the room and also Edward who of course was the wors. So that night didn't go to well as you can imagine." Aro finished

"So a week later they left because they didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she had to already deal with. But Edward went about it in the complete wrong way and broke her heart and then the next thing we know you are here and then she wouldn't tell us anymore because it was hre secret." Caius finished

"So why didn't she tell us about this? she never says anything about her human life how many of the others know?" I asked trying to put the peices together.

"Most of the gaurd know and the Cullen's but they probablly think she is dead now and that was one of the reasons they wern't at the corilation." Aro answered

"What do you mean one of the reasons?" I asked looked very uncomfortable again

"Umm... Well you see there were other difficulties with them coming... but enough of that why did you want to know all of a sudden?" Cauis finally answered

"I will tell you in a second. Genna could you get Demetri for me me please." I asked her politly

"Of couse Master Karter." she replied then she bowed and turned to get Demitri.

About 2 minutes later Demitri knockedon one of the big oak wooden doors.

"Come in!" I shouted

"No need to shout Dude!" he said

"Sorry forgot, anyway can you tell me where Victoria is please? Being a tracker and everthing." I asked

"Oh yes I checked up on her last week actully. Victoria is in Paris." he told me

"Thank you" I said "Could you call Mom and tell her I might be longer than expected but don't tell her where I am and make sure you don't tell her anything under any sercumstances what you told me or else." I challeneged

"Or else what?" Caius joked

"Or else this will happen!" I said and made an ice sculpture in one hand and fire in the other then threw it at the ice and turned it in to water then bounced it into the air and froze it again. It flouted down into my palm. There was a glass ball no bigger that a large marble with a ice Caius's head inside it. I threw it him then watched as his eyes widened.

"Felix taught you well!" he commented

"He sure did. Remember what I said okay. I can make Aro nd Marcus scalpture's two if you like" I smirked but inside I thought I was going to blow up in pain.

They both took a step back and nodded before I jumped in mid air and then landed on 4 legs not two and made my way out the castle I faintly heard Demitri laughing then saying..

"God they have got you all wraped around there little fingers" he laughed again

"GET OUT!" they all said in unision and I rolled my eyes and kept running.


	6. Jasper

**WARNING: I just want to tell all my readers for this story I have made it more about forgiveness**

**and as you know Victoria and the Volturi are not against her anymore so it might be a little different. **

**The next few chapter's id going to be consentrating on E.J and how hen will interact with the Cullen's**

**starting with Jasper!**

* * *

**Jasper**

**APOV(Alice)**

"Who were the new kids at school?" Emmett asked on the way home from school but no one answered

"Alice did you see them coming?" Edward asked

"Only once and not there faces and that was not what I expected" I told them

"Are they human?" Jasper asked

"Well they have heartbeats you can hear them." Rosalie stated

"Definatlly not human their heartbeats are to quick." I quickly said

We had been having this argument since lunch and it probablly wouldn't stop soon. It was so weird they looked so much like Edward it is almost impossible to notice. The only one who hasn't noticed is Edward and thats probally because he spends to much of his time thinking about Olivia or at least trying to think about her but I always see his future shifts if any of us do something or think about Bella.

He growled from the car as I got out.

"Oh shut up I didn't go around shouting "Oh my god Edward I am thinking domething really important read my mind look into all my secrets" your just nosy and need to know everything." I rolled my eyes and Rosalie and Emmett chuckled from infront of me.

As we walked in I slumped on the couch and sighed. I do this alot now so people just leave me to it or they will just get snapped at. I heard fast footsteps and then Olivia had launched herself a Edward who was laughing at her now. Don't get me wrong Olivia great always happy and jolly and loved to go shopping but I did miss Bella but she is dead now. The last vision I had of her was when she was 18 years old mounths after we left and then she dissapered one day and now there is nothing just black.

"So are you in school tomorrow?" Esme asked kissing my head before sitting next to me.

"Yep first day." she answered smiling as the rest of us came in and sat down.

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow you havn't been around human blood for a long time." Edward asked. Again Olivia is one of the latest edition to our diet so she hasn't been to a public school till now.

"Jasper will help right?" Esme asked before she could answer amd all eyes turned on Jasper

"I'll try but I felt like someone else did something earlier." he said confused

"See told you they weren't human." I said and then all eyes turned to me

"Who isn't human?" Carlisle asked coming home from work at the hospital and sitting down next to Esme.

"There are some new pupils at school and we have been arguing since lunch if they are human or not." I explained

"Well couldn't you just tell by their heartbeat if they even have one?" Carlisle said

"It's not that simple." Jasper started

"They have heartbeats but the are much faster than an normal human alot faster actually" Edward continued

"Then the boy Ethan his eyes turn black when we went in at lunch." Emmett said

"Also Jasper said that he was struggling with his blood lust at lunch and it was only when he walked in" I said

"What colour are there eyes normally?" Olivia asked

"Pure green and Gold rims." we answered

"Oh and the girl Victoria when Jaz felt the help come directly from there table there was this wisper in the back of everyone's mind and they forgot everything they had heard in the last 2 minutes." Edward said

"I'm going to do some research anyway." Carlisle said

"Wait Carlisle do you know anything about thhe princes and princess of the volturi?" Olivia asked all of a sudden

"Um yes there are rumored that there are 3, 2 princes and 1 princess why." he replied

"Didn't you mention something about them wearing the Volturi crest?" she asked and we all turned to her in surprise.

"Yes they all had it round there necks. Then they hid it when we saw it. So they probablly know about us." Rosalie replied and turned back to Carlise

"Well if they have the crest than they are probablly involed with the Volturi and from what I have heard they all have very stong powers so I would keep your distsnce." and with that he left and everyone went on with there usual "activities".

While everyone flitted around me I consentrated on their future but there was aways someone in the way standing blocking them. The only thing I could find was that only 2 of them would be in school tomorrow but the reason was unknown.

As everyone started to get ready for school I had finally come up with the disision to take Carlisle advice this once normally I am quite indipendant and don't take no for anything, but the one thing that I didn't want to happen was for any of myfamily to get hurt. I also knew that if someone did get hurt or the volturi had come and taken one of us away non of us would be able to carry on; it was hard enough the last time.

We took different cars today because Olivia was starting school but for once we weren't at the top of the gossip list. Once we had stepped out the car Edward had told us that most of the girls had been trying to get enough courage to ask either Ethan or the other boy Karter out but were very dissapointed when the first bell went and they hadn't turned up. We just shrugged it of and went to our first class.

The day passed very slowly and at one point I thought it would never end. When the bell rang for Lunch I met my family at the door expecting to be the first ones in, but yet again I was wrong. As we went in we saw at the other end of the cafeteeria only Victoria and Ethan were sitting. When the saw us the boy went rigid and his hands clamped the side of the table and we heard him mutter...

"Well that explains the girl."

"The one from the picture?" she wispered back and he shifted his head in the direction of the lunch cue and when she looked a smile formed.

"Thats Olivia Cullen." she said proudly and Olivia gasped from next to me and there convosation stopped.

We went to sit down on our table with the disgusting smell of food that made me want to throw up if possible.

"How did they know that?" Olivia asked suddenly

"Bet everyone knows your name by now" Edward reasured her

"Jasper you got anything?" I asked and he shook his head. Edward did the same.

We watched as everyones heads turned in the direction as Ethan stood up and resusured his sister that he would be fine. He then turned ran his hand through his messy hair and smiled as he walked straight towards us.

**EPOV(Ethan)**

_"Where are you going?" _my sister hissed in my head

_"See the new Cullen" _I replied

_"Not without Karter" __she hissed again_

_"Dont worry Karter wants me to this they can help me" _I told her

"You spoke to Karter!" she yelled

"Shhh people are listning" I wispered looking over my shoulder "Dont worry I'll be back. Just stay here"

Then I turned and ran my hand through my hair and made my way trying to block out the disgusting thoughts the pupils at this school. I laughed and shook my head. It was true my brother Karter had spoken to me this morning just saying that I had to speak to the Cullens but don't tell mom anything and he would be home soon. Then his mind cut off again. By this time I had made it to the table and most of there thoughts were curious of some sort except one who was shouting at me through her thoughts probablly not realising I could here them. Now that I was closer it was harder to control my own emotions let alone theirs aswell. I looked over my shoulder to see Tori looking intentlly towards me looking quite uncomfortable.

_"Go!" _I told her and she shook her head _"Go please your emotions are killing me; scan the future and go to the car." _I said again this time she nooded and walked out the room. I smiled then turned again.

"Can I sit?" I asked motioning to the chair infront of me and they just nodded.

"Why are you here?" Rosalie hissed probably trying to scare me but I just ran my hand through my hair again.

"Um... I kinda live here?" I hesitated and winced as yet again a human got to close to me again and I cpuld feel my eyes getting darker.

"We know that" Alice said from infront of me.

"Who are you anyway?" Jasper said next

"E.J." I answered and they looked confused "It stands for Ethan Jacob Charlie Masen, but Masen isn't really my real last name but we don't use th other one." I sighed

"How do you know us?" Olivia asked and this is when it gets interesting

"Oh I don't all I know is that your names are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Olivia Cullen. Right." I said leaning on my head on hands getting a really big migrane coming.

"Anyone could know that." Edward spat and I turned to him and listened to his thoughts.

_"Bet he dosen't know anything he is talking about."_

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about you are the one that doesn't" I replied to his thoughts coldly and his eyes widened.

"Anyway yes everyone does know that but I know your vampires." I said only loud enough so they could here me.

The were silent for a few moments until Emmett spoke "Really and how would you know that?"

"Well you know what this is right?" I asked pulling my crest from my pocket and put it on the table. They all growled at me and I just rolled my eyes put putting mental barriers up so they would shut up.

"What does the volturi want with us?" Alice asked and I scowled

"Nothing. Well nothing as far as I know my Uncle has a very vivid imagination. But what would the volturi want with a mind reader, future and a Empath?" they looked even more shocked.

"The volturi have been trying to get us for centries." Edward said a little confused now and I winced again as anger pounded against me from the side of the table.

"Not for the past 200-250 years as I was told." I muttured through clenched teeth. "Anyway that doesn't matter now. I'm only here to speak to Jasper."

"Why me?" he asked and I held my head in pain.

"Because as you see I have many different abilities like control the 4 elements, mind reading, illiosoins, Light and dark, apperence,physical shield, Telkinectic and the last abiltiy I have is I'm an Empath. I have been able to control every single on of my abilities except my emotions and the emotions of other's and now you understand why I'm so aggrevated." I said and they looked even worse now.

"Okay but why couldn't you learn to control it?" Jasper asked and I laughed

"Well you see my Mom told me she was very stuborn when she was human and she also told me that my farther was also very stuborn to, but she doesn't like to talk about it so I don't bring it up what happened." I told them

"Why what happened?" Alice asked

"Well you see thats a different story for a different time my sister likes to tell it anyway so. Could you help me then. Control my ability I mean?" I asked and flinched as another human walked past.

He hesitated bed before nodding his head. "But before you go what are you?"

"Me and my siblings are what you would call hybrids. It means half human, half vampire..." I started but cut off by the bell "Thankyou for agreing to help but I should get home."

"What about last lesson?" Emmett asked

"Ditching last lesson. My bother ran off somewhere yesterday so we are going to look for him." They nodded and said bye before I got up and made my way towards the car without another word.

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	7. Rosalie

**Rosalie**

**JPOV(Jasper)**

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what E.J had said at lunch. It is so weird him and Edward look so similar, I can't belive he hadn't noticed. I guess he does love Olivia; I can feel it, but it's different than it was before. It's not as strong.

He growled at my thoughts and I just growled at him and went back to what I was thinking before. I walked into the house and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands, teying to think of how I can help E.J with his ability. I was pulled from my thoughts from my mobile.

"What is it?" Alice asked walking in and setting out her homework (that she would probablly finish in about 5 minutes.)

"Text message!" I replied and opened the message.

_"10pm your house. Sorry Tori told me you weren't doing anything. Tori is coming too."_

_E.J_

"Esme we are havig guests!" Alice squealed from behind me and bounced off exitedly.

"Who?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Tori and E.J. 10pm" I told him and started flicking through the channels.

"Why I thought I told you to keep your distance from them until I had some answers?" Carlisle asked over his book that looked about 300 years old.

"We did keep our distance, but how can you get your answers if we keep our distance!" Edward protested as he walk in and sat down on the love seat infront of me.

"Okay so why are they coming?" Esme asked walking in from the kichen to sit next to Carlisle.

"He just said that he needs Jasper's help and that he knew everything about all of us" Oliva answered and took a seat on Edwards knee. I watched Alice roll her eyes and she was furious, but he didn't even remember.

"Something wrong Alice?" he asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"Nope, nothing at all. I was wondering though Edward if you remember what the date is today?" she asked and everyone put their heads down, except Edward and Olivia.

He looked in deep thought for a moment before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I realised that is exactly what E.J does when he is nervous or angry or upset.

"Was that really nessasary Alice. Don't you think I feel bad enough already." he hissed

"Obviously not if you only just remembered." she spat

"Okay both of you shut it. Yes Alice Edward does know what day it is, but he is just to much of a prat to realise." Rosalie shouted coming out of the garage and Edward stood up and ran upstairs.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked and we looked nervously to Carlisle and Esme who looked even more nervous than we did.

"It's not are story to tell. Not even Edwards" Esme replied lifting her head now.

"That's what you always say" she sighed and slouched back and now I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway they will be here at 10 " I told them again and carried on surfng through the the shows.

I had only just turned 10:15 when we heard the shouting outside and the the door ring. I went to anser the door and saw it was Tori who had rung and E.J was shouting at someone on the phone when he walked in.

"Sorry 1 minute" he apologised to everyone and they all nodded.

**(AN: E.J on the phone in bold and Felix in italics.)**

**"No you listen to me. You saw him last and I want all the gaurd out there anything could happen"**

_"Come on E.J it's not my decision is it you will have to speak to your Grandpa not me."_

**"Then get him from whatever he is doing that is more important than finding my brother!" **

_"Alright Aro he wants you"_

_"Before you start shouting at the guard don't worry we have got everyone looking already"_

**"Then why havnen't you found him yet?"**

_"Well Karter is very hard to track down"_

**"Don't you think I know that. You know I haven't slept in 5 days because Mom is going mental at home maybe I should send her to Italy and trust me that would be something to watch. As you vampires and fire don't mix."**

_"Don't send anyone and we will find him."_

He hung up the phone and it burst into flames before our eyes and to say we were shocked would be understatement. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes before turning around.

"Sorry about that!" he said opening his eyes causing Carlisle and Esme to gasp. "What are my hands on fire?" he asked looking at his hands and shaking his head.

No one answered.

"Umm... I'm Tori and this is my brother E.J" she said cautiously and we seemed to snap out of it.

"Yes it seems you already know who we are." Carlisle said

"Carlisle Cullen right." E.J started

"My uncle always spoke well of you?" Tori countinued

"Well hopefully next time you see them you can thank them from me. I sorry but what are your full names?" he asked and they both smirked at eachother.

"Ethan Jacob Charlie Masen Volturi but everyone call me E.J and I don't use Volturi as my last name either." E.J answered and turned to Tori who scowled at him as he chuckled.

"Victoria Elizabeth Liliane Masen Volturi but again everyone calls me Tori. I always hated my full name." she muttered

"So you needed to speak to Jasper?" Esme asked and he nodded

"You see me and my brothers are very different from your kind but are still very much the same. Expesially your family?" Tori said again in deep consentration.

"Well when I sat with the rest of the Cullens they said that the volturi had been after you for years but why would Aro want you?" E.J continued

"Well you see Aro had forever been asking some of our members to join the gaurd, but if I think about they haven't really spoken to us for the last 200 years" Carlisle answered

"The abilities you have they already have?" Tori said again and now I was confused not one power someone owns can be exactly the same.

"Impossibe all powers are different" Edward said speaking exactly what I had thought and we all nodded

"When we said we are much the same as your family because we already have all your abilities" E.J started

"As you already know E.J can mind-read and is an Empath like Edward and Jasper and me I can see the future like Alice" Tori said handing us a scetch book "I drew these 3 days before I met you"

When I looked at the drawings of course they were all drawings of us looking exactly the same

"You drew these?" Esme asked and she nodded and blushed nervously

"Yes except one of Olivia. I didn't see her till yesterday." she replied and smiled

"We also have lots of different abilities and we all have control over them all except one and that is why I asked Jasper for help." He told us

"Well shall we start then?" I asked and he nodded

"You gonna come or are you going home" he asked Tori

"Neither I might try and look for Karter again you know what he's like probably looking for Victoria" she chuckled

At the name everyone froze.

"Who is Victoria?" Edward asked

"Oh I forgot Victoria is the one I'm named after." she replied sitting down and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them with grey fog that had glazzed over.

"If she falls asleep and pictures start appering or she starts to scream don't wake her up" E.J cautioned and walked out the door.

**EPOV(Ethan)**

I spent 2 hours with Jasper learning and even I have to admit it is easier with a physical sheild. After we had finished I found Rosalie who was working on a car and cursing in her head very loadly.

"Need a hand?" I asked

"No why would I need you I'm older than you" she hissed and I chuckled amused

"Maybe older but less experienced you see when I was in Italy I had 14 cars inclueding 7 different makes of Bagatti Veyron's at my beach house in Germany. So need a hand?" I asked again and she nodded once.

"So what's up with everyone they are all so down?" I asked making slight conversation

"Today just isn't really a good day!" she replied from under her BMW M3

"I thought you would be playing baseball?" I always loved baseball

"Well as you see there is no storm" she stated the obvious and rolled her eyes

"Oh I can take care of that" I smiled a crooked smile and she followed me out

I stood in the middle of the snowy front meadow and was vaguly aware that the rest of the Cullen's had come to watch.

_"Tori will you help me with the storm please" _I thought and I heard a sighed and then she bounded out beside me and I took her hand and we both closed our eyes.

It took longer than normal because Karter wasn't here but first we used the element of air to lift us up into to air then we opened our eyes used water, air again and the water to make the storm. We brought our selves back down to the ground. When we walked back we hadn't finished yet though we help up our hands towards the sky and shout the lightning and fire from our hands to make the thunder and lightning of course. Then we brought our hands out in front of us to create the orb of darkness that rose, when we were younger we figured out this is the hardest to master the light and dark orbs and we had to steady are selves before we pushed them out and the lifted straighted into the clouds. 1 minute later the thunder started and we turned to face the other's who were litrelly speachless.

Rosalie mouthed thankyou to both of us and we nodded in return.

"So anyone up for baseball?" I asked with a grin

"Don't worry I already know school won't be on tomorrow" Tori said next

"Sooo where do you play?" I asked and the next thing we knew was that we were in the Emmetts jeep heading through the masses of forest in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't really sum up rosalie's without all the beginning part. Few things I have to ask...**

**1. Tell me who you want me to write about in the next chapter?**

**2. What do you think of Olivia and Edward?**

**3. Tell me what you think should happen?**

**READ AND REVIEW...**


	8. Bonding without knowing

**Sorry I always forget to do this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all copywrite goes to the amazing SM.**

* * *

**Bonding without knowing.**

**EPOV (Edward)**

"We should be going?" Tori said after a rough game of baseball

"1 rule. We made 1 rule and you have to break it!" I laughed walking over to everyone else.

"What? NO we didn't!" They said in unison

"You two are so alike it's impossible!" Alice said and everyone agreed

"We are not." they said again then turned to face eachother

"WHAT are you doing?" _Both_

"Come on this isn't my fault!" _Both_

"Stop this isn't helping"_ Both_

"Ahhh"_ Both_

By the end of it nearly everyone was laughing uncontrolably which made them even worse. I saw Olivia a little futher back than the rest and I hadn't noticed she wasn't laughing.

"1 minute" I said and I saw everyone roll there eyes

"Edward, please hurry my Mom can teloport you know and if she showd up in the middle of the field with a fist of fire pointed at one of you don't come crying to me!" Tori shouted after me and I laughed at her attempt to scare me.

"Liv what's wrong?" I asked wraping my arms around her waist.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure them out" she replied leaning her head against my chest.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her curiously.

"I mean since I have been here you guys are always curious about who we talk to and then we have known the 3 days and you act like they have been here for years" she answered and I looked over her sholder and saw that Em was fighting with Jaz and E.J, well I think it was E.J he kept changing his apperence to Rose and use his telkinetic ability to throw bolders at him. Tori was lying on the grass with Alice and Rose showing them an illusion of what happened when Aro went through Karter's libary. They were all laughing at the horror on Aro face.

"Yeah I guess we do act different but that is just who we are. It would be different if they were human but they are not so we don't have to hide." I explained never letting my eyes leave the illiosion she was showing.

"But what if we can't trust them. We know nothing of there past with the Volturi" she shuddered and I heard to sharp hisses from behind us and as I turned around everyone was there.

"We have already answered that question" Tori said watching E.J and giving him a warning look.

"I'm fine Tori. I can handle it! he reasured her and I pushed Liv behind me and growled at him.

"Edward you need to chill, even if I wanted to kill her or any of you. I wouldn't be aloud and would probably be killed myself. We are only aloud to kill vampires when we have the advantage and if we attaked you we would have the abilities but you would have the numbers and we can't hold all of you off anyway." he explained but I didn't move and he sighed

"Edward even I saw E.J hand shaking and she was probably refuring to not being able to have full control over his ability yet." Alice said shaking her head

"Over reaction" I heard Rosalie mutter and I scowled at her

"God I need to get a hold of this!" E.J yelled runnung his hand through his hair and nearly pulling it out. He lay down on his back and shut his eyes.

_"Dude you do that when you get annoyed" _Emmett thought

_"The eyes are the same as Edwards when he was human." _Carlisle

_"Told you Edward he wouldn't hurt any of us" _Alice

"Umm Guys?" I asked and they turned to me "He I a mind reader you know" I told them and there gaze left me and turned to E.J and Tori laughing

"Don't worry I can't hear you." he said and they now looked even more confused

"Why?" Jasper asked after a minute of them laughing

"Well because I can put up a mind barrier on anyone I don't really want to listen to. Santiago and Logan helped me with it when I lived in Italy." he shrugged "Anyone with the mnd reading ability can do it"

"E.J!" Tori yelled at him suddenly bouncing exitedly.

"No need to shout. You really need to stop hanging out with Alice." he replied earning a smack on his head by Alice and Emmett laughing.

"Sorry but guess what?" she asked

"Umm... Ar is coming so I can set him on fire?" he joked and everyone gasped

"Oh come on we had all of them wrapped round are little fingers the first time they met us and no even better." Tori replied

"Oh there isn't anything better than that at the moment and you have your mind blocked so I have no idear" he shrugged again

"I found Karter." she smiled a crooked smile but it wasn't just any crooked smile it was mine. I glanced at Carlisle who watched them curiously.

"Nice one little sis." he smiledand she glared at him while everyone else seemed in shock.

"It was like two minutes" she growled

"Still, 2 minutes before you" he laughed

I saw Tori hold her palm out towards him and great streaks of light shot out her hand. As soon as he saw the light his smile faded and his hand came out in font of him. Just before the light was about to hit him it was pushed back by the same dark streaks and pulled back untill it dissapered back ito his hands. His face was like thunder when the fog dissapered.

"Are you stupid if that hit me it would have killed me. We can't live without the light or dark in side how many times did are uncle's have to tell us that. I can die you know." he yelled.

"Of course I know that, it was meant to be water. I'm sorry the light is to strong." she apoligised and he took a deep breath.

"It's fine. what about Karter?" he asked obviously a lot calmer now.

"Well he morphed back in Mew Jersey and he is now with Victoria and Logan." Tori said and everyone shuddered even though we didn't know who she was or why he was there.

"How did he find her? She is almost impossible to track tried it out on us once remember?" he said with a grin on his face

"Yeah I do it didn't work though what were we 2 years from our birth and looking about 9 years old and she couldn't beat us. Anyway he told Demetri that if he helped then he could have your Bagatti Veyron" she said and the look on his face was priceless it made everyone laugh.

"When will he be here?" Rose asked

"They are driving through New Jersey and are going through Arazona, then Folks and then Denali. Logan wants to meet with a coven down there so they will be a little late about 3 days." she answered still bouncing

"Jasper why does everyone feel threatened when we are around them?" E.J asked Jasper suddenly as we drove back towards the house.

Tori was asleep in the back seeing as she and E.J had been holding the storm all day and it was 11:00pm at night. Jasper was driving while the other's took the jeep. I was watching her dreams, well not that I could help it, they were always about us and even I could tell that she was trying to work some things out herself.

"They just don't know you and most of us don't really like the Volturi life style." he answered and he was silent for a moment.

"Do you mean with their diet?" he asked again and I nodded "Well about that. Did you know that none of the Volturi drink human blood anymore."

To say me and Jasper were shocked would be an understatement.

"Really how come?" I asked just being able to get my words out. He paused wondering how much to give away.

"Umm well my Mom doesn't really speak about the past she normally just takes everyday one step at a time, but when we used to speak to Aro he always mentioned Carlisle Cullen. So when he found out that we shared the same diet he spoke to the gaurd and after our coralation we kinda begged him to change his diet." he paused again before finishing "He never told us about any of you though. It's stange though because even I can't get past myMom's shield when it's past someone else, but when its just with her I get everything."

"Aro has always known about us he wanted to use our powers for the guard! Doesn't he use yours?" Jasper asked

"Nope never we aren't even in the gaurd. Of course we were our cloaks but they are pitch black not lighter like the guard. But your family do know that One. The volturi only break covens up on our comand so they won't hurt you and neither were we. We are no threat. Two: We aren't aloud to kill coven members unless given comand by grandpa or our uncle's" he shrugged

I was listning intentlly tryng to get my head around the Volturi bowing down to 9 year olds all thouse years ago.

"Edward?" he asked getting my full attention which was hard to get because my mind always seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yeah?" I replied turning my head to see him but he had his head down and seemed shy all of a sudden

"Who is Olivia?" he wispered pobably thinking Tori would wake up if he spoke any louder

I shared a look at Jasper who was smiling obviously wanting to hear my answer.

_"Yeah, Edward who is Olivia to you?" _Jasper smirked and E.J looked even more confused. To be honest I didn't know what to say at first.

"Umm... well you see our family is kind of together all of us in couples." I replied running my hand through my hair and I heard him gasp from behind me, but then shook it off.

"Oh like Victoria and Logan?" he asked again lifting his head to meat my gaze.

"Yeah it is I guess it's Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and then me and Olivia." I explained and Jasper scoffed at my attempt

_"Dude get a grip he is an empath he felt everything I just felt and that didn't convice me." _he thought and I mentally cursed.

"I don't think that's the same." E.J said looking out the window

_"Told you!" _Jasper chuckled and I scowled at him think about how long this journey we have left then I noticed the speed we were going at and blamed Jasper for such a long trip home.

"How would you know you have been here for 3 days!" I spat at him and he just glared at me for a moment his pure green eyes staring straight into mine before shrugging his shoulders and turning his head to lean on the window.

He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control with the help of Jasper. After 5 minutes of silence I couldnt stand it any longer...

"Jaz, is he asleep yet?" I asked and he scowled

"No but he's nearly knocked himself out though." he replied pulling into the the long driveway

"Why?" I wispered not wanting to wake him, but Jasper shook his head

"From what I got E.J hates being in situations when he doesn't have control over himself. He hates feeling vunrable and weak and because of Tori asleep and Karter not here he felt outnumbered I guess. That was one of those situations" he paused before finishing "You shouldn't have said what you did!"

"But I only said-" I started but he cut me off

"I know what you said, I was her. But the question you asked set him off. He felt rejection, hurt, pain, hate, worry, panic and hope all at the same time, I thought my head was going to blow up, litrally." he told me while getting out of the car.

"What about Tori and E.J?"I asked following him.

"Don't worry, Tori will wake up in10 seconds and E.J will wake himself up in about 20 seconds." Alice said running out the house and jumping into Jasper's arms "They will say goodbye before they go."

"I wasn't worrying anyway just asking." I muttured walking in the sitting room where Carlisle and Esme were reading, Emmett and Jasper had turned on the football, Alice was looking at a new fashion magazine while Rose was reading a car's magazine and Liv was sitting in the armchair listning to the C.D I gave her for Chistmas of my composments, all but one. I went and sat down with her as she messed around with my hair

"Do they have to leave? I wanted to play video games with E.J. Bet I could beat his ass." Emmett wined

"Yes we do need to go" Tori and E.J walked in the room together

"For the record Emmett you can't beat my ass at video games anyway" E.J told him

"Yeah trust me if you beat him you would have the best high score in the world and something told me you were beaten by Jasper and Edward on MM3 last night so..." Tori said sweetly

"It's to bad you have to sleep or you could have stayed" Alice said

"Yeah but we need to tell Mom about Karter she doesn't like it when he leaves brings back old memories especially when Victoria is their" She replied and shrugged

"Wow. Whose piano is that?" E.J asked walking over to the grand piano sitting in the corner collecting dust. "Do you mind?" he asked again refuring to playing

"You play?" Rose asked and he nodded

"Bet you I could give Edward a run for his money right Tori?" he looked down at her smiling and nodded her head "So do you mind?"

We all nodded saying he could play. He sat down and closed his eyes running his hands up and down the keys a few times before playing the most beautiful and complex composition I had ever heard.

**EPOV(Ethan)**

They think they could play piano better than me game on I knew I would win. I played my Mom's favorite song called fighters and it was the most complex one I had written so it was also my favorite. When I finished playing I looked around the room to see everyone staring mouths gawping at me. I cleared my throut and texted my Mom that we were ready to leave.

"Anyway we should be going!" I siad quickly they shook there heads and looked st me in amazment.

"Oh yeah do you need a ride?" Carlisle asked

"Nah don't worry we got this." I told them

They looked confused and then shocked when they saw we were slowly fading away. I closed my eyes and when I poened them we were faced in a fire lite room and and very angry Mom looking back at us.

* * *

**Just a quicky sorry took me ages to review piles of homework.**

**REVIEW **


	9. Author's note

**IMPORTANT**

**First of all I wouldlike to tell everyone that I will not be leaving this book incomplete. But the chapters I will be posting will be further apart. I will checking my grammer and spelling alot more before posting them. Also the triplets won't be using there powers as often to make the story more realistic.**

**Im sorry if anyone thought this was an update and thank you to everyone for sticking with me through the chapters**

**Amelia (Bluebirdy934)**


	10. Karter's secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Karter's secrets**

**EPOV (Ethan)**

"Mom in my defence I broke my phone." I said before she could react, but it just made her temper worse and Tori and I took a step back.

"You broke you phone again!" she hissed

"Well yes, but in my defence again Aro totally pissed me off." I told her and Tori was laughing next to me so I elbowed her in the side.

"Ow what was that for?" she yelled and I gave her a warning look telling her to shut up.

"So are you going to tell me where you were?" Mom asked and I shared a glance with Tori

"No!" we both said in unison and went into the kichen to make a late night dinner then went back and sat on the couch and started watching a movie. Only to have it turned back off.

"Hey we were watching that!" we both shouted and our Mom sat infront of us and put her head in her hands. I could feel how worried she was and it was killing me.

_"You are going to give in. Don't bet against the phychic." _Tori shouted in her mind and I sighed and ran my finger though my already messy hair and it seemed to make her feel even worse.

"Alright. Alright, we went into the forest." I told her and pulled my hand out from my hair.

"What for two days?" she asked shocked

"Well my visions have been playing up so we wanted to go far away from town and see if it helped to make them clearer." Tori shrugged

"Yeah and I had an idear how to help control my ability so I went with her. I also knew that you wouldn't want her to go alone" I lied smoothly and she was about to say something but Tori cut her off.

"But you can't be mad because I know when Karter is coming back." she said and in thouse few words I felt I could breath again, every single emotion in the room was better than before.

"Really when?" Mom asked and we both smiled

"3 days" we both said and her face was dazling

"So are we off the hook?" Tori asked smiling

"In your dreams. Grounded for a week E.J" She said

"What! Come on it wasn't just me!" I yelled as Tori laughed

"But Tori didn't break her phone did she?" Mom said and I shook my head.

"Thats not fair!" I yelled like I child while I handed over my car keys and my new credit card from Italy.

I ran my had through my hair and pulled on it but she didn't answer, but just looked at me like she could see straight through me. Tori on the other hand...

"Has anyone ever told you life isn't fair!" she screamed getting up an running upstairs

"Tori wait!" Me and mom yelled together but she just slammed the door and I was surprised it was still standing.

"Whats wrong E.J? Please tell" Mom pleaded but I just shook my head and ran my hand through my already messy hair.

"I better go an check on Tori she feels pretty confused and upset and it's nearly killling me. But if you hear me scream please call an ambulance." I gave her a sad smile

"Okay. But E.J?" she called me as I got to the stairs

"Yep" I replied curiously

"Please don't break another phone!" she laughed and I chuckled before turning and heading back upstairs.

When I got there I couldn't anything inside, even her mind was silent which normally meant she was really upset and I hated it. I didn't knock because she knew I was there. It was pitch black, but I could see every detail, Tori was curled up on her bed _and_ any other person would think she was asleep but I knew that she wasn't becuase I could see her ragid breaths and the little sobs that escaped on there own accord. I stood next to her bed and shoved my hands deep in my pockets. I stood there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tori?" I asked moving to sit on the armchair in the corner "What's wrong? Talk to me please" she moved the slightly before she sighed

"I don't want to talk about it!" she mumbled and I put my head in my hands now feeling how tied I actually was.

_"Leave! Leave" _The voice commanded in the back of my head but I fought her power before it got to strong then I was hopless

"MOM!" I screamed in utter pain

I clutched my head when the pain got to much and I screamed again trying to keep control on what I was doing.

"VICTORIA ELIZABETH LILIANE MASEN! STOP RIGHT NOW" that was all I heard befor everything went black.

I didn't want to open my eyes because I was scared to what I would see. I could hear my Mom talking to my uncle on the phone and Tori fast uneven breaths and her extreamly fast heart beat. When I heard my name I opened my eyes slowly. I saw my Mom pacing in the other side of the room and Tori was in a uncomftable sleep on the armchair next to me, twitching every minute like she was getting an electric shock.

"Mom" I said quietly. She hung up the phone and came towards me.

She picked Tori up and went to put her to bed, but I held my arms out towards her.

"Are you sure?" she asked worridly

"Mom trust me her mind isn't the best place to be right now she needs Karter really but yeah I'm fine" I replied and she nodded and placed Tori next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and she graped my shirt like her life depended on it. She placed her head on my chest and relaxed almost instantly knowing it was me.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well Tori lossed it and used her mind control on you, but you fought it but then because you hadn't slept in a week your body gave in and you passed out!" she replied

I tried to move my head to look at her but the pain was so bad in my head I wretched and then screamed from the pain. I quickly put my hand on my mounth and checked Tori hoping that I didn't wake her, but when I checked she had just clutched my shirt even harder, if that was possible.

"How long have I been out?" I asked after about a minute of silence

"About 2 days" she shrugged

"Wait what about Karter?" I panicked now, but Mom just smiled.

"Tori said he will be here early so he can go to school with you tomorrow. I think Logan and Victoria are comeing to." she raised her eyebrows knowingly and I smiled

"Yeah I know are they coming to school?" I said yawning

"Logan is. Victoria is going to help me with the house." she replied smiling again now.

"Yeah more attention being shoved are way. You know we are the talk of the school." I told her and she nodded

I was so tied to hear her reply and I fell into the same dream as Tori and waited until tomorrow to see what it brings.

**KPOV (Karter)**

Once I had reached the outside forest of Volterra I morfed back into my human form and found Demetri hunting.

"Hey bro what's up?" he shouted and waved

"Umm the sky!" I joked and he looked up at the sky confused "Im joking"

"Oh okay.. What's wrong anyway?" he asked again as I jumped up onto the lowest branch of a tree and moved my hand so the wind moved in the rythum.

"I need you to help me find Victoria and Logan." I told him

"Yeah sure. But the thing is I already know where thy are" he shrugged and I jumped down and rolled my eyes

"OK if you tell me you can have E.J's new Bugatti Veyron " I offered. od E.J is going to kill me

"Alright they are in New Jersey and please make sure you get Tori to film E.J when he kills you!" he laughed

"Thanks and please try not to tell my uncle" I said and he nodded before running in the other direction.

I quickly sifted and flewinto the air. It took my 9 hours to get to New Jersey and it was already dark when I got there. When I was back on my feet I was so tired I thought I was going to fall asleep in the middle of the forest. I walked for what felt like hours when I finally saw the clearing up ahead, I launched myself over the tree line to find my self standing in front of a 2 story house, with a double door garage on my right and a pool on my right. I walked slowly up the porch steps to find the french doors unlocked.

"Victoria, Logan?" I yelled when I went in and I heard someone scream upstairs

"Thats a great way to greet your favorite triplet" I joked when they came down with baseball bats "Why do you need baseball bats when you are vampires and I can just do this." I concentrated on the bats in there hands and a second later they flew across the room

"We don't want anyone to know that we are vampires and not everyone can do that!" Logan answered and I shrugged

"Karter Masen fancy seeing you here" Victoria said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"Um Victoria I know you haven't seen me in a while but you need to remember my bones can break and I need to breath." I gasped and she let go immediatly.

"Sorry. Why are you here?" she muttered

"Well I just wanted to see my two favorite people." I said sitting down and pulling out my phone to see 50 messages from my family back home.

From what Aro told me and what I pieced together myself I didn't even want to go back. I felt my anger rise and the next thing I knew my phone had flew across the room and smashed into 100 peices.

"Shit. Mom is going to kill me." I muttered

"Karter what do you want?" Logan asked

"Well at the moment I want a new phone" I replied and he looked at me

"Come on what do you really want? Victoria smiled and I sighed

"Answers all I want are answers. No more lies and secrets." I told them

"Well we can answer those questions?" Victoria answered

"Fine but you might not like what I tell you. We moved to Alaska a few days ago and we found out that we aren't the only Coven around. Logan remember the picture in my uncles room and when we were 11 years old we asked you who the person it the background was. You told me that his name was..." I paused let him answer

"Carlisle Cullen" he wispered

"Yes but what didn't you tell us. What didn't any of you tell us and god did we asked more than once." I asked and they didn't reply "Don't remember here why don't I remind you... Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward Cullen. How long did you expect to keep it from us?" I asked pacing now

"Karter what do you know?" Victoria asked and I stopped pacing

"Enough, I know enough." I told them sitting back down

"Karter does Bella know?" Logan asked

"I don't know?" I told them honestly

"What do you mean you don't know?" they both said shocked throwing there hands up in fustration.

"Well I left and I haven't spoken to them since. But before you shout at me for being irrenponsible I can find out. Give me a minute." I said and they nodded

I quickly unblocked Tori's mind and her thoughts immediatly filled my head.

_"Tori?" _I said getting her attention

_"Karter where the hell are you?" _she yelled back

_"Chill no need to shout but I could ask you the same question" _I replied

_"Karter and I are playing baseball with the Cullens" _she said and then I saw the images that filled her mind...

E.J and Emmett fighting, Edward and Jasper joining in, her, Alice and, Rosalie laughing and Carlisle and Esme saying how they were acting like children. I stopd up and kick the chair I was sitting on halfway across the room.

"Sorry" I quickly told them and they nodded.

_"Does Mom know?" _I asked after a minute

_"Does Mom know what_?"She asked

_"That the Cullen's ar_e in Alaska?"I asked _again_

_"No she doesn't. Why? Where are you?" _she asked again and I hesitated

_"I will explain some other time I can't tell you but just don't tell Mom and don't tell the Cullen's anything about Mom okay promise me!" _I was way passed begging now

_"Yes alright I promise but am I missing soething? You still hav_en't answered my question!"she told me and I paused again

_"Okay tell Mom I will be home in three days and I'm in New Jersey with Victoria and Logan. But Tori who is the other person with you?" _I asked noticing the girl behind them standing further away.

_"Umm thats Olivia Cullen you left before she started. She and Edward are together..." _I quickly cut her off

"Oh my god" I yelled putting my head in his hands "I'm going to kill him, I am official going to kill him"

"What does Bella know?" Victoria asked worried

"Who are you going to kill?" Logan asked "And why?" he added

"Nope Mom doesn't know. I'm to kill that stupid excuse of a man Edward Cullen and why you ask because he thinks _Oh I'm Edward Cullen I'm just sleep with someone, then leave them to die and then decides he can just find a new "mate" and act as a happy family_" I hissed and they looked shocked

"When do we leave?" Logan asked

"3 days and did you just say _we_" I asked

"1. becuase we Victoria needs to talk to Bella and 2. I have to make sure you don't kill Edward Cullen" he spat the last work like it was a bug he just squished into the floor.

"Fine alright you can come but now im like so hungry." I smiled

"Okay what do you want?" He asked

"Anything" I shrugged as he walked out

"God don't you think they will notice you are all so similar." Victoria said

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked

"Well the eyes you all have the same as his and his mothers. E.J's hair, Yours and Tori's smile. Not to mention Tori can see the future and E.J can Mind read and is an Empath. You have the same personality as Carlisle. Tori has the same as Alice and E.J god should I say it has the same as Emmett's. You all have Esme's love in you. E.J can play piano for god sake. You are so alike I can't belive they haven't figures it out yet. I still can't get my head round Bella 1. Never telling you and 2. Not figured it out herself yet I thought she was smarter than that." she laughed

"But I don't get it how can that be they aren't even related?" I asked confused

"It's not about being related it's about Venom and Relationships. Carlisle changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice have always been family it's just who you are you need to accept it as does your Mom." she told me

"Yeah thats going to happen!" I rolled my eyes

_3 days later _

"How far are we?" I asked looking at my watch telling me it was 5am

"1 hour you need to chill we will get there on time" Logan told me.

"What you want me to chill what am I going to tell them they can read me like a book." I ran my hand through my blonde hair and flicked it out my eyes again.

"Tell them nothing until I speak to Bella like I told you. Let me speak to Bella first" Victoria told me

"Hey Logan are you coming to school?" I asked

"Yep do I get to meet the Cullens?" he asked smiling

"Yes but what do you have planned?" I raised my eyebrows knowingly

"Nothing absolutly nothing" he said keeping his eyes on the road

I just sat there doing nothing and going over the same thing in my head. But before I could even shake the thoughts from my head I was looking up at my house from what was only aboly 4 days ago but felt like I was gone for a year. I had no idear how I was going to face my Mom and I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but hope you like it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes.  
**

**Review.**


	11. Arguments

**Another's note: I have some links to how the triplets look like older and younger. I also have some for my other story's _Always alone but still connected.  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Arguments**

**KPOV (Karter)**

"Ready?" Victoria asked walking around the car towards me and I shook my head

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked coming and standing on my other side

"It's to difficult I can't keep secrets from them" I wispered and they gave me a sad smile

"This is something you have to. I can help you when you are asleep" Logan told me.

I smiled remembering his ability of bonds like Chelsea. I used my key to unlock the front door only to find the room dark and no one hear. I strained my eyes and faintly heard my bother and sisters heart beats from upstairs. I could tell them apart only by Tori's breathing and I sighed. I quickly turned the lights on and made my way into the kitchen and got the left over chicken curry, then put it in the microwave. It felt like forever until I heard the bing telling me it was ready. I put it on a plate and walked into the sitting room where Victoria and Logan where looking at a photo album Mom had put together right from the day we were born.

"That picture was taken when Granpa and our uncles tried to play a prank on us. It backfired when we each told them to go to the Libary where they were pelted with water bombs!" I laughed at the memory

"Hey is that Logan in the back?" Victoria asked and I grinned at Logan

"Um... well you see... about that" he trailed off

"It was his idea!" I finished and she glared at him

"What? I didn't know it was for them!" he deffended himself

"Denial" I accused and he shot me a death glare which I shot back at him

"Karter where is your Mom?" she asked changing the subject and I shrugged still eating

"MOM, TORI, E.J!" I yelled and then they were all at the top of the stairs

The next thing I knew Tori had launched herself down the stairs and into my arms crying. I took her over the the empty couch and she curled up on my chest like when she was little and I had to take extra care not to unblock my mind and tell her everything.

"Don't cry tell me what's wrong? What did E:J do?" I asked and she took a deep breath

"I lossed control of my mind on E.J and he passed out" she sobbed

"Don't worry E.J is strong you can't have control all the time" I told her and smoothed her curls out with my hand

"I was just so upset that you wern't here and I missed you so much" she replied and I immediatly felt guilty

"I won't leave again I promise" I lifted her chin up so she could see my eyes

"That's what you said last time" she muttured

"What was that?" I faked seriousness

"Nothing" she replied to quickly

"Thats what I thought" I smiled and she giggled when I tickled her

"Nice to see you too!" My brother said from behind us and we both got up and pulled him in for a hug

"Missed you bro" I told him and he smiled

"Missed you too" he replied

"Guess who I brought?" I grinned knowing that they knew already

"Auntie Victoria, Uncle Logan!" We all shouted and hug both of them they laughed and returned the hug before we pulled away all smiling the same crooked smile.

"Where's Mom?" I asked and then turned around to find my Mom looking at me with wide eyes

"Karter" she growled and I took a step back

"Mom wait in my defense I broke my phone" I told her and Tori and E.J burst out laughing "What?"

_"Shouldn't have said that bro" _E.J thought

_"Thats exactly what E:J told Mom about his phone and it didn't end well" _Tori told me and I rolled my eyes

"Crap" I muttered

"Watch your language" Mom scolded and I looked down at my feet.

"Are you mad?" I asked like I was five and gave her a pout that she couldn't deny saying no to.

"No I'm not mad" she said and pulled me into a hug and I saw E.J's mouth form a small "o"

Once she pulled away I picked my dinner back up and started eating again.

"Victoria not that I don't love having you here why are you here?" Mom asked her after there greeting and I shot Victoria a look of warned and she nodded

"Well seeing as we were in the area Logan is going to start in high school as an exchange student in Alaska and I need to talk to you later." she replied and Mom looked confused

"Why later why not now?" she asked

"Well lets just say there are 3 pairs of little ears that have very good hearing" she smirked and she nodded back

"Hey mom I'm going to take a shower, get into some Pj's and then watch a movie before school do I have time?" I asked as she, Victoria and Logan went into the kichen to catch up.

"Just about you all have the morning off anyway so you can take Logan in later" she replied over her shoulder and I nodded and ran upstairs into my on-suite the same as Tori and E.J did probably having the same idea I was.

I took a long shower letting my muscles relax before I got out and put on a pair of joggers and my quarter back vest top, then walked at human speed back down stairs. My hair was still wet from my shower so it looked much darker and much more tamed aswell. Tori was in her Pj and lying nect to E.J on the couch. E.J was wearing the same joggers as me and his offence vest top with his hair much messier than usual. They both had there eyes glued to the screen watchng Ted and laughing.

"Hey make room for me" I told them sitting down next to Tori once they moved

"Sorry" they both muttered

"So have I have missed any drama at school?" I asked

"I wouldn't know have been out for nearly 3 days aske Tori?" he replied still watching the movie

_"Tori went on her own" I thought to both of them turning the conversation private. _

_"Don't worry I sat with the Cullens it's cool" _she told me but that just made it worse

_"I would rather move then stay in the same place they are in" _I spat through my thoughts

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _E.J questioned

_"It means I don't think we will be aroun_d Alaska much longer"I told them finding it extremly difficult to not tell them anything

_"No way i like the Cullens I'm not going anywhere?"_ E.J said standing up being stubborn

_"I don't want to fight with you E.J so just shut up I feel to tied" _I told him

_"What aren't you telling us?" _Tori asked butting in

_"Nothing I don't want to talk about it" _I yelled

Then we all started shouting causing the others to come in.

"STOP IT!" they all shouted at the same time

"What are you shouting about?" Mom asked

"Karter is keeping something from us" my brother and sister shouted and all eyes turned on me

"Stop it's rude to stare." I told them "I'm going to get ready for school I don't want to talk about it."

I then ran up to my room and slammed my door a little to hard. I felt a headache coming.

"Not now" I yelled

I quickly changed into some jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I jumped out the window and landed swiftly on my feet. I stood in the middle of the front meadow and concentrated on the emotions and after about a minute I felt the ground shake beneath me, I felt the trees fall and snap, I head boulders crash into each other and my headache began to dissapper. I opened my eyes on looked around, most of the trees were snapped and broken and snow piled in mountains around the out side. This doesn't happen very often and we learnt to control it after the accident happened. Normally when one of us lets are emotions take over us we will get the most painful mingraine or headache and that happens and we can't do anything about it. When we moved to Italy my best freind was the only one that knew about our powers and the supernatural world his name was Alifie Cormac. I told him to stay away from me once he guessed what we were but he said that he didn't care what we were as long as we were still best freinds. After his Mom died I managed to persaude my Grandpa to let him stay with me and when he turned 15 we would change him. But when he became 14 he died and it was my fault.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Alfie wanna play a prank on my uncles" I asked him_

_"Yeah of course you got a plan?" he replied and I clutched my head in agony "Is it happening again?"  
_

_"Yep" I replied popping the P_

_"Come on I will take you" he told me  
_

_"You don't have to Felix can come" I replied but he just laughed_

_"The gaurd is hunting come on" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked out, I quickly caught up to him_

_"Uh human pace is so slow!" I wined and he laughed_

_"You are half human" he pointed out as we made it to the small clearing out back  
_

_"Thats why it's the half part" I laughed "Wait here" _

_He did what I said and I stood in the middle and closed my eyes. As my headache got more intese I felt myself losing control._

_"KARTER" Alifie screamed and I opened my eyes as he screamed again._

_I ran over to him quickly and tried to get the tree that was snapped along his stomach off, but I was to tied and I felt myself slipping out of conciousness_

_"Im sorry" I wispered_

_"I know, but Karter what ever you do don't let the power get the better of you or it will control you" he gasped and then nothing the clearing became silient._

_I screamed again before the darkness got me and I let it willingly_

_End of Flashback  
_

I woke up a week later in the Volturi castle and when they told me that Alfie was dead I vowed that I wouldn't come close to another human. I sighed at the memory and made my way back inside

"You finished?" Logan asked concered

"Yeah sorry about that. Is it time?" I replied

"The other are in the car. Here" he said handing me my hat and my sunglasses.

"Thanks let me grab my backpack I'll meet you in the car" I told him and he nodded the dissapered.

Mom and Victoria where in the kicthen looking deep in conversation. I frowned and looked for my backpack.

"You okay?" my Mom asked hugging me

"Yeah I hate it when that happens" I shrugged

"I know I'm sorry. Are you going to Alfie grave tonight?" she asked and I mentally slapped myself forgetting that tiday was the day he died

"Probably at the weekend. Have you seen my backpack?" I changed the subject

"Here" she grabbed my bag and handed it to me

"Thanks I will see you later. By Victoria" I shouted after me and picked up a peice of toust and ran for the car

They were all in Tori car so I jumped in the back looking at a picture on my phone of Alfie.

"Karter what are you doing?" Tori asked as Logan was driving

"Today is september the 20th the day Alifie died" I flinched and they didn't answer in understanding and I was grateful

When we arrived at school I saw the cars parked out to my right but didn't bother looking as we were the last ones in. We walked with Logan towards the school office where the receptionist was sitting.

"Can I help you" she asked not looking up

"Yes Logan Craynol new student we have come to get his schedual." E.J replied and she looked up and froze

I gagged when her thoughts came through and E.J grimace at me and I coughed trying to hide a laugh

"Y..Yes O...Oh yes here you go" she stuttered and handed it to him

"Thank you" he smiled and she fainted and we burst out laughing

"I'm so glad Victoria isn'r here or fainting wouldn't be the only thing to worry about" Logan said smug

"Come on it happens alot" I told him

"Yeah ust wait till we walk in to the cafeteeria" Tori giggled as we walked out.

"Okay well you are a senior and we are sophmores so meet you at lunch be the last on there" E.J said and we smiled as we caught his thoughts.

Logan looked a little freaked out by everything but said goodbye and turned towards his lesson. The bell went for 2nd lesson to start and I groaned

"Great late again"nI walked quickly with them following

"So much for blending in" Tori stated

"Yeah I know 3 of us in the first day, 2 on the second, 1 on the third and forth then 4 on the fith. What is wrong with us?" E.J asked and I chuckled

When we walked in the whole roon went silent and I smiled at the row of girls infront of me and they about callasped. I could help but laugh

"Is there anything funny about being late for my class Mr Masen?" the teacher asked and I thought for a moment

"Well yes there is" I said looking to my brother and sister

"And what is that?" he growled and we all smiled

"Well as you can see the square root of pi is..." I trailed off and Tori continued

"1.77245385091 not..." she trailed of and E.J continued

"2.3388790231 and we thought you were the maths teacher" he finished and the whole class burst out laughing and his face went from red to purple then to blue like he was going to blow up.

"Very funny you 3 how do you like this DETENTION every night for a week" he said and the class silenced

"What just for correcting someone who is stupid" we said in unison making everyone laugh again

"Do you want to teach this class?" he asked

"Well yes but we don't want to embaress you any more then we have to" we all said again without meaning to

"You want make it 2 weeks?" he asked again and we shrugged

"Yes sir I would just love to spend two weeks correcting you" E.J said sarcasticly

"Just take your seats" he gave up and we smirked again and took our seats at the back

I hadn't noticed untill now that Alice, Emmett and Jasper were in this class and my mood suddenly changed making E.J and Jasper flinch

_"Sorry" _I told E.J

_"I's cool nice one back there bro you got some dark gifts" _he replied

_"Good to have me back right?" _I asked

_"Yep" they both agreed _

Classes went slowly and I thought I was going to die even though it was impossible. I sighed and made my way down towards the canteen I was the first one there I put one earphone in and leaned against the wall waiting for the others. 5 very long minutes later Logan, Tori and E.J made there way towards me.

"I heard about you little joke this morning." Logan said

"What already god word travels round in this place." I replied

"Logan tell them how many girls have asked you out so far" Tori held his hand like when she was little

"19 girls and 7 fainted" he gagged and me and E.J laughed and Tori wrapped her arms around me

"So did you like our little prank?" E.J asked slowly and Logan laughed

"You got some dark gifts Karter" He replied

"Are you sure you and E.J aren't ming connected becuase that was exactlly what he said" I told him and laughed

"Come on then I'm starving for some disgusting human food" Logan said to quietly for anyone to hear and we all nodded

Me and Tori went in first as she still had her hand in mine and made are way towards the lunch cue and the whole room went silent. Then Logan and E.J walked in amd there were many gasps from aroung the room as they walked in. I looked over towards the Cullen table and saw shock written on all the faces I hissed when I caught sight of Edward and Olivia and Logan was at my side automaticly.

"Let it go Karter to many people. Remember what Master Aro said" he wispered so only vampires could hear

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all" I mocked and we all laughed

"No but remember that one too" he chuckled and I sighed.

As we sat down at our table all heads turned are way as if expecting something to happen. It was silent for about a minute after we sat before everyone seemed to go back to there recent conversations. I pushed my food away not being able to take my eyes of Edward and Olivia who seemed to glare straight back at me. I tore my gaze of as E.J went to get up.

_"Where are you going?" _I asked and he froze

_"Speak to the Cullens if thats okay with you" _he hissed and stood up straight

_"No that is not Okay with me." _I spat back standing up to face him

"Both of you calm down now" Logan told us but we continued

"Your just jelous" he yelled and the whole cafeteeria went silent again

"Of who?" I asked calmly smiling

"You know don't make me say it out loud?" he hissed and everyone was still looking at us

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I leaned back on my heals and he moved forward to wisper something in my ear something only Vampires could hear

"Your just annoyed because today is the day you murdered your best freind" he said and I heard the hisses at the other side of the room and I lifted my head to see to Cullens disgusted faces.

Before I could even think Logon had me in an unbreakable hold behind me.

"Not here what would Bella say if you exposed us?" Logan wispered and I stopped struggling I push him off me and he fell about 3 feet away from me. Then I turned on my heel and stalked straight out the room without looking back.

**APOV (Alice)  
**

There were 4 of them in today as Karter had returned from wherever he went and another boy Logan who was starting today. Even I have got to admit what they pulled of in Calculas was so funny I thought me, Emmett and Japer were going to die of laughter if that were possible. We were at our normal table when they all came in Karter and Tori first hand in hand. I couldn't help but think how sweet they were. Then followed by E.J and the new guy Logan who had brown hair, gold eyes and was just a bit taller then Edward. The whole room went silent when they walked in and Karter looked over towards our table and hissed at Edward and Olivia. Logan was at his side in a instant.

"Let it go Karter to many people. Remember what Master Aro said" he wispered and I shot a confused look towards Edward.

"Volturi Gaurd" he mouthed and I nodded in understanding

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all" Karter mocked in a voice that sounded just like Aro's did and I could tell Emmett was trying not to burst out laughing.

"No but remember that one too" Logan told him and they made there way to there table after about a minute everyone went back to the conversation they were having before

"Jasper you getting anything?" Olivia asked

"Anger and lots of it" he replied

"Edward?" she purred and slapped my head at how stupid that sounded

"Nothing" he replied

I looked back over to the table where E.J and Karter seemed to be arguing as E.J wispered something only we could hear.

"Your just annoyed because today is the day you murdered your best freind" he wispered and we all hissed and that made it worse.

Logan had him in an unbreakable hold and he was struggling to get free as everyone turned towards them again

"Not here what would Bella say if you exposed us?" Logan wispered and everyone's eyes widened

Bella who is Bella the only Bella I can think of is all those years ago and uh I'm so confused right now. Karter pushed Logan of him and stormed out the room just as the bell went leaving us with no answers.

**KPOV (Karter)**

Once into the forest I broke into a run hoping they wouldn't follow. I was heading home ditching last period. As I came closer to the house I heard Mom and Victoria debating something.

"Why are they here? This always happens. God what am I going to tell the kids? Maybe we should just move again?" Mom was rambling on to herself pacing

"Thats a bit of a problem Kater already knows?" Victoria said

"WHAT? How much does he know?" Mom asked shocked

"Everything and trust me he wasn't happy thats why Logan is at school" she replied and I decided I should go in now

They were in the sitting room with there bakcs to me as I walked in.

"NO I was not happy about this!" I yelled and they turned to look at me shocked

* * *

**Again a few links up on my profile  
**

**REVIEW**


	12. Knowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Knowing**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I watched Karter leave with his head down not even looking where he was going. Today was the 20th of September, one of the hardest days of the year for him. I sighed and turned towards Victoria who had her back to me. I sat on the couch oposite her waiting until she started.

"I know you aren't going to like this conversation, but we have to have it." She said after a few minutes of silence

"I don't like where this is going" I sighed knowing exactly where this is going.

"Why haven't you told them yet?" she asked

"Because they never asked" I lied

"That's crap Bella and you know it. I know for a fact that they asked the guard more than once." She replied

"No they asked about Carlisle and we told them about Carlisle." I corrected her

"So they never asked about their Dad about Edward?" she asked and I flinched

"Of course they did and I told them, but we don't need to have this conversation now. I can't have this conversation now" I told her

"But we have to" she objected

"Why?" I questioned

"Because there in Alaska" she wispered

I froze I don't know long I sat there, but I saw the snow start and sawthe sky darken.

"Why are they here? Why does this always happen? What am I going to tell them? Maybe we should just leave." I rambled

"We have one problem. Karter knows" she replied

"What? How much does he know?" I asked quickly

"Everything and trust me he wasn't happy. That's why Logan is at school." She said

"NO! I wasn't happy about about this." I heard Karter shout from behind me.

We both turned to find him standing in the doorway.

"Karter why are you here?" Victoria asked and he put his head in his hands.

"Because my brother's an idiot." he mumbled and I frowned

He lay on the couch oposite us and rubbed his eyes from shear tiredness.

"Please tell me I'm wrong" he said

"I can't tell you that." I replied and he groaned

"What happened?" he asked and I sighed

"I told you, they left before you were born" I said

"The thing I don't get is why you didn't tell us?" he questioned

"I didn't want to think about it. Everyday I had to at him, he is a part of you, they all are. I couldn't face up to that. I'm sorry." I told him everything I had told Victoria and he sighed

"I know but you still should have told us." he replied and I nodded.

"Why are you home?" I asked again and he flinched

"Because E.J said it was my fault Alifie's dead" he wispered

"Then?" Victoria asked

"Then the Cullens missunderstood and I lossed it and came home" he wispered again

I went to say something but Logan made his way in and went and sat with Victoria.

"Where are Tori and E.J?" I asked

"Where do you think?" Logan smiled

"You figure out what you are going to tell them. I'll go" Karter picked up his New York flat cap.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Victoria pointed out.

"Alright Victoria and Mom can go then" he sat back down but we all shook our heads.

"No. Then I'll go. Don't worry I won't kill them. Not making any promises though." he continued

I watched as he changed forms and ran into the forest out of sight.

**TPOV (Tori)**

"E.J you shouldn't have said that" I told him as we sat on the Cullen's porch after his lesson with Jasper

"I know, but-" he started but was cut off by Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Olivia.

"Who was with you at lunch?" Alice asked

"Oh that's Logan, Victoria's mate . You all know Karter" I replied and they frowned

"What?" E.J questioned

"Why did he storm out?" Jasper asked

"Um well today is-" I went to say when there was a white crystal coloured wolf taller than any of us at the foot of the forest.

In a second each on of the Cullens were infront of us and in defences crouches. The wolf ran forward towards them and they followed. When they were less than a foot away from eachother the wolf jumped over all of them, shifted in mid-air and landed on 2 feet before any of them could even turn around.

"Today is the 20th of September, 7 days after the 13th, but you already know that." Karter said and they turned around shocked.

"What are you doing here?" E.J asked

"Thanks for the welcome by the way. You can always tell by the eyes, they always stay green. A little tip" he ignored E.J's question.

"What were you saying about the 13th?" Rosalie hissed

"Oh nothing. It's just a very special date" Karter frowned

E.J had put his barrier down earlier when practising and we heard and saw everything. But the memory they were all thinking, except Olivia, stood out the most. As soon as they thought it though it was gone. I shared a confused look with E.J.

"Wait go back. Who was that girl?" I asked quickly but they didn't reply

"Guys we have to go" Karter said impatient now

"No Karter just wait" E.J said

"Don't tell me what to do" Karter said holding his head.

"Who is that girl?" I asked again but they still didn't answer.

"Just tell them!" Karter yelled and the ground started to shake "Move back!"

"Karter stop" I heard Victoria shout from the right

"Go home" Logan shouted from the left but the ground didn't stop.

Logan and Victoria walked out from the forest and stood behind me and E.J.

"Karter stop now and go home" Mom yelled from where Victoria and Logan ran out from.

When Karter saw Mom the ground stopped shaking.

"Sorry." He wispered to Carlisle and Esme. "Mom what are you doing here? I told you I could handle it"

"Yes and you handled it great." Logan Joked

"We felt the earth move and came to find you" she replied

Karter ran over to where Mom was standing and we all looked towards the Cullens who were sill looking at us.

"13th of September is a very special day indeed." Mom said and Victoria laughed quietly.

"Someone please explain whats going on" E.J asked walking over to Mom but I just took a step closer towards Logan who pulled my closer.

"Later E.J" Mom answered and he pouted making Alice laugh.

"I'm confused" Emmett said and Mom smiled

"No change there then. How many times do you have to go through high school?" she asked

"Come on why would I listen to a history teaher teaching me things I've lived through?" Emmett continued and she rolled her eyes

"Okay now I'm confused. Mom you know these people?" I asked and she turned to me

"Yes a very long time ago." she replied

"But Grandpa only ever told us about Carlisle" E.J pointed out

"No you only every asked about Carlisle from the picture" she said

"Wounded!" Emmett and Alice joked and she rolled her eyes again

Edward and Jasper hadn't looked away from Victoria. I looked up at her who kept her gaze on Edward and Olivia. But Mom wouldn't even look there way. I frowned and kept my eyes on Karter who kept his gaze fixed on Olivia.

"That's not true" E.J said again

"Later" Karter wispered

"We came to get Karter and you two. We have, so can we go now" Victoria asked Mom and she nodded

"Wait why are you here?" Edward asked her coldly and all eyes turned on him, except Mom who kept her eyes on the ground.

"Don't even speak to me." she hissed and I frowned

She then ran in the other direction with Mom and E.J behind her. Karter walked over to me when Logan ran in the same direction.

"Come on" he said

"I don't understand" I told him

"Not the only one" Jasper said

"What is going on?" Olivia asked

"It has nothing to do with you" Karter and Alice said at the same time.

They looked at eachother before laughing. After a few minutes he clears his throat and shifts back to wolf form.

_"Are you running or getting on?" _he asked me and I climbed on his back.

I closed my eyes as he ran through the forest. I opened my eyes when he stoped and saw the house. I got off his back as he shifts back to his human form and picks me up and ran into the house. When he put me down I was crying with laughter from him tickling me.

"Okay is someone going to explain what the hell is going on?" E.J asked and the whole room became awfully quiet.

"Well the reason we didn't tell you about the rest of the Cullens is because they are the family that left before you were born. Edward Cullen is your father" she said and then I was shocked.

* * *

**You can see all the characters on my profile.**

**Review!**


	13. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Truth**

**KPOV (Karter)**

I watched there face exressions carefully, first E.J was confused, then angry, then understanding and then back to confused. Tori was the worst she had agony, betrayal, unwanted and anger all in one. The thing with Tori is when she was little she loved her dad to pieces. It was always Daddy this and Daddy that. But the day Mom told her that she wasn't coming home she instantly hated him for everything. To be honest I don't blame her. I walked over to her and she immediatly wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest.

"But you never told us" E.J shouted

"I know, Im sorry. But it's hard" she replied half-heartedly

"How long have you known?" he yelled at me and Tori flinched

"Since the night I left for Volterra" I hissed holding Tori closer to me

"Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled again

"It wasn't my place!" I replied

"What? That's pethetic." he laughed coldly

"Why are you turning this on me? This wouldn't have happened if he didn't leave." I yelled and Tori flinched again.

"But they didn't know. Just like we didn't" he spat and I frowned

"Were nothing to them. Not then, Not now, Now ever. This doesn't change anything." I told him

I felt Tori start shaking so violently she was thrashing against my hold.

"Logan!" I shouted

"Yes Karter" he answered walking in to the room.

"Take Tori." I said and he walked towards me, but she tightened her grip on my shirt. "Calm down Tori. Go with Logan I'm not going anywhere. Please"

She nodded and ran over to Logan who held his arms out for her and she jumped into them and hid her face in his neck. They left back into the kitchen and I sighed.

"No Karter you don't understand. You would mean everything to them. This is my fault." Mom cut in and we both started to look at her.

"Don't blame yourself!" We both said.

"Your not even mad!" I said back to E.J

"They didn't know!" he shouted. What is it with all the yelling today.

"Why are you defending them?" I questioned

"I don't know. I don't who's in the right and who's in the wrong. I don't want to choose. Ahhh my mind is going in circles" he said slowly running his hand through his hair as did I.

"They don't even know us" I wispered.

"I think they've figured it out." Tori wimpered coming back into the room just as her phoned started to ring.

"Who is it?" Mom questioned from the couch.

"No-one important" she hung up the phone and chucked it across the room making us all jump.

Tori could be as angry as any of us could but she has learnt over the years not to show emotion on the outside. I looked over at her and she had her head in her hands. She looked calmer than before, but was still shaking.

"I think I'm going to my room." E.J said and left quickly

"Me too. I need to think some things through." Tori ran off in the same direction.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I said truthfully and ran up to my room

I blocked both my brother and sister's minds and I could tell they did the same. I felt so tired but I didn't sleep not wanting them to know what I was thinking.

It's been a week since we found out about the Cullen's and it's been worse than I thought. Are minds are constantly blocked, we don't speak to eachother, we don't speak to Victoria, Logan or Mom. The Cullen's are a different story they act like nothing happened, sometimes they stare at us when we walk in or when we don't amswer a questions when the teacher's asks. But we never look at them. I had just spent the longest weekend of my life stuck in my room doing absolotly nothing. So I was suprised when I felt Tori and E.J in my head. I quickly unblocked my minde and listened carfully.

_"Guys this is getting out of hand" _Tori thought

_"I agree" _E.J and I thought together

_"So what are we going to do about it?" _I asked

_"I don't know the Cullens are acting stupid!" _Tori spat through her thoughts as the conversation was a soft spot for her.

_"You wish! They now everything. They want to give us some space. Edwards the worst, everyday Jasper has to help me" _E.J said.

_"Well I've had enough space. Not enough sleep though." _I yawned

_"Bro I know how you feel. You are so lucky don't have to hear what some of these girls think" _E.J said and I laughed

_"Ewww... Going off subject. But we have to go to school now! We are going in today right?" _Tori asked

_"Yep!" _I replied quickly getting ready for school.

I put on a pair of red chenos, a white t-shirt with a sliver chain that had three tags around my neck. 1 had Karter on and the others had Tori and E.J on. I grabbed my football jacket before making my way downstairs . Tori and E.J were already there eating breakfast.

"Morning" Tori and E.J said and I smiled

"Morning" I replied and gave Mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my breakfast

"So what did you do all weekend?" Victoria yelled from the other room.

"Did some thinking, played some cords and wrote 3 new songs." I replied

"Hey you didn't tell me you were writing again" E.J said

"Yeah but you didn't tell me either" I said

"I have no idea what your... er... talking about" he got up and gave his empty plate to Mom.

"Shut up E.J we all heard you" Logan yelled from the other room and he chuckled

"What put you in such good moods?" Mom asked

"Come on Mom it's been a week this is getting perthetic. When are you coming in?" I asked

"Um... I don't know if Im going anymore." she replied nervously

"Oh come on please" E.J begged

"Maybe... But thats not a yes" she said and we all shrugged

"W have to get to school" he pointed out grabbing his back pack.

"Logan are you coming?" I asked

"Nope mine and Victoria's anniversary" he said

"Oh what have you got me?" Tori asked sarcasticly

"I meant the other Victoria, sorry Tori." he said not catching her sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic." she grabbed her back pack and walked over to E.J.

"Oh... yeah Um I knew that!" he answered cooly and she shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to go with out Logan?" Mom asked us.

"Mom I see where your coming from, but we have to do this" I told her and Tori went to object but I shot her a glare that shut her up

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt like I did" she replied

"We know how hard it was for you last week. Trust me I think I was going to die from both yours and Karters emotions" E.J said

"Sorry. It's just Alfie...-" I started, but Tori cut me off

"I know Karter. I miss him to" she put her head down

"Come on school" E.J said "But on the bright side it snowed last night."

He continued and Mom groaned.

We said goodbye took my porshe 911 for the first time since I'm not grounded anymore. We drove in silence towards the school and with the help of my speeding we got there early.

"So are you singing again Bro?" E.J asked before we got out.

"E.J you've heard me sing. I suck" I lied smoothly

"No I've heard you sing and your like amazing" he said trying to tame his hair with no luck like normal.

"So are you composing again?" Tori asked and he sighed

"Yeah I heard Karter playing and played the melody along with it." he muttured and I smiled

"Sounded good" I told him and he looked away

"I'm sorry about what I said last week" he apoligised

"It's fine but you were right" I sighed.

"No Karter it wasn't your fault." Tori yelled to loud

"Don't shout. I meant I was taking it out on you." I replied and they nodded.

"Come on. Lets do this." E.J said and got out with Tori.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and got out the car to see the whole parking-lot had gone silent once again. I put my hat on the back of my head and walked quickly around the car to fine Tori and E.J leaning on the door. I put my arm around Tori's shoulders and she gave me a sad smile.

"I thought we were all over the whole stare at the new kids thing" I wispered and they both laughed causing the Cullen's heads to snap in our direction.

We all turned are heads to look at there serious faces. We gave them a sad smile before making our way to Music. The only lesson I don't have with my brother and sister and I have that with Alice, Olivia and Emmett. I was the last one in and took my seat next to Emmett. Then took out my notes seeing as we were proforming today.

_"Who have you got in your class?" _I asked Tori and E.J

_"I've got Jasper in history. Talking about the Civial War," _E.J answered

_"I got Rose and Edward in Spanish. It's funny watching Rose insult Edward in 13 different laungages." _Tori said showing me what happened making me laugh.

"What?" Emmett asked and I smiled because his face was priceless.

"Oh nothing just talking to E.J and Tori." I replied and he frowned

"How there not here?" he asked looking over his shoulder and I laughed again.

"Telephatic" I tapped my head

"I don't even know why I took this class." he muttured after a few minutes.

"Having trouble?" I asked looking at his notes.

"Yeah I don't know Edward does it?" he answered and I flinched but shook my head and conposed myself.

"Well all you have to do is move this here. Add another note here and take that away. See, Perfect." I pointed and he just grinned

"Your a musician?" Alice asked from the table infront.

"Well you'll see." I replied as the techer started calling out names in register order.

Alice, Olivia and Emmett had already gone when my name was called. I grabbed my guitar and tuned into Tori and E.J's conversation.

_"Are you watching?" _I asked

_"Yep!" _they both replied

_"Wish me luck" _I told them

_"Good luck bro! By the way Jasper, Rose and Edward are listening" _E.J said

_"No pressure" _Tori replied and I mentally sighed

By this time I had taken my seat and positioned my microphone.

"Karter Masee asked n" Ih said and smiled making 9 girls nearly faint.

"What instruments do you play?" he asked

"Ummm... Piano, Acoustic Guitar, Electric Guitar, Base, Drums and Vocals" I replied and everyone sat with their mouths hanging open.

"O-Okay Y-you can s-start" he stuttered

I started playing one of my my brand new songs not caring about the audience.

**(The Writer By Ellie Goulding)**

**You wait for a silence, I wait for words.  
**

**Lie next to your frame, girl unobserved.**

**You change your position and you are changing me.**

**Casting these shadows where they shouldn't be.**

**We're interrupted by the heat of the sun.**

**Trying to prevvent whats already begun,**

**Your just a body, I can smell your skin.**

**And when I feel it, your wearing thin.**

**But I've got a plan.**

**Why don't you be the artist.**

**And make me out of clay.**

**Why don't yoube the writer.**

**And decide the words I say.**

**Cause I'd rather pretend.**

**I'll still be there in the end.**

**Only it's to hard to ask.**

**Won't you try to help me.**

**Sat on your sofa, it's all broken springs.**

**This isn't the place for those violin strings**

**I try out a smile and I aim it at you**

**You must have missed it. you always do.**

**But I've got a plan.**

**Why don't you be the artist.**

**And make me out of clay.**

**Why don't yoube the writer.**

**And decide the words I say.**

**Cause I'd rather pretend.**

**I'll still be there in the end.**

**Only it's to hard to ask.**

**Won't you try to help me.**

I finished only to be greeted by the whole room screaming and cheering in my head from Tori and E.J. I smiled and went and took my seat.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Alice who was gwapping at me. "Alice if you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies"

She immidiatly closed her mouth and nodded.

"Dude that was awsome." Emmett said.

"Yeah I've heard that before, but I think I just made my problem a whole lot worse than it already is" I replied looking over my shoulder at the group of girls giggling.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Emmett said

"Easy for you to say. Rose will kill anyone that goes near you." I told him

"That's true." he tried to wisper while another boy was singing out of tune.

"Make sure you tell Rose no-offence from earlier." I told Emmett when the bell rang signalling for 4th period.

"Why?" he asked

"Tori had a lesson with her and Edward so they heard everything." I told him as the girls who followed me giggled again.

"I will" he laughed "Tip go for the blonde"

"Shut up Emmett! I'll see you later" I said

"Will I?" he questioned deadly serious now and I frowned

"If your good" I joked, then turned and made my way to Calcius with the group still following behind me.

"Got a fan club again Karter?" E.J asked when I sat down.

"No they just follow me aroung because I'm ugly" I said sarcasticl

I turned my attention to th window not really paying any attention to the lecture that the teacher was giving.

"So did you like th song?" I asked half way through the lesson.

"Yes!" they both answered and I smiled.

The lesson passed so slowly I thought time had stopped altogther. Untill I felt my eyes start to get heavy and everything went black.

"KARTER" Karter get up!" Tori was saying

"Huh? What?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"The lesson finished. You fell asleep and I'm hungry" E.J wined

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Just so tired, if you remember we havn't slept in a week." I got up and put my hat on because I had the worst bed hair ever.

"Yes we are all tired, but you don't see us falling asleep in class." Tori muttured as we walke through the empty corridoors towards the cafeteeria.

"What's up with you today?" I asked and she rested her head on my shoulder as we walked

"I'm just tired of being disapointed" she let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away.

"I just hope we don't get trampled on by your fan club." E.J yawned

But he spoke to soon as the moment we walked cafeteeria every girl in there got up an ran straight towards us. Over the crowd I could see the Cullens looking at us with amused faces. There was another girl on the far side and she was the only one who wasn''t looked at us. She was looking down at her hands not paying any attention to us whatsoever and I liked her for that.

"This way!" Tori shouted pulling us through the crowd.

"When we finally made it out they were still screaming and in the end a teacher had to come and spilt everyone up and make them sit back down. I couldn't keep my eyes of the girl. She looked up and caught my gaze with her dark brown eyes and smiled.

"Karter come on!" E.J shouted while Tori was pulling my towards the lunch cue.

"I'm not hungry. I'll wait over there" I told them walking over to the wall.

It took about 2 minutes for them to get there Lunch and walk back over to me. The whole room was looking between where we were standing and the Cullens who where stiil watching us carefully. I started walking away from Tori and E.J and took my seat next to Emmett and Alice. Next E.J came and sat between Edward and Jasper.

_"Karter I don't know about this" _Tori told me still standing where we were before.

_"It's fine. Come on. I'll help you" _I told her honestly.

She walked slowly over to the table and sat between Olivia and Rosalie. I saw her move closer to Rose and put her head back and stare at the celing.

_"Dude. They want to know how Mom is" _E.J thought and Tori sighed.

"We all know what your going to ask" E.J said eating his food slowly and looking at his hands

"She's not taking it well. But it's our fault really." Tori wispered pushing her food away from her.

"What do you mean? I could think of someone's fault it is" Alice said and Edward hissed at her making Tori scrunch her closed.

Jasper and E.J sent calm waves her way.

"The reason she didn't tell us is because Mom thought we would reject her and everyone who didn't tell us. But we proved her point right because we havn't spoken to her or each other for a week as you know." E.J continued still eating.

I tuned out now only concentrating on the girl across the room. She had beautiful brown eyes and light brown hair that stops around her mid-back. I could see a little silver locked around her neck and I could see a name engraved but I couldn't read it. I was pulled out from my thoughts when Olivia got up and stormed out. I watched as sheleft, but her expression didn't hold annoyence or anger. It held agony and misunderstanding.

"What's up with her?" I asked looking back at them.

Then Edward got up and frowned at us and stormed at out after her. Tori watched as he left and her expression I couldn't even look at.

"What's up with him?" E.J asked

"Denial" they all said

"What?" Tori, E.J and I replied.

"Hes trying to convice himself that he loves Olivia, and he's doing a pretty good job of it." Jasper said and I rolled my eyes

"And Olivia, thinks that you being here willruin her chances with Edward. I mean she's so nice and helpful, but she can also be so selfish sometimes" Rosalie continued

"We don't want _him_" Tori hissed and I looked at her shocked because she hardly hisses at anyone. But she just glared at me and I sighed turning back to the other Cullens.

"Why did you hiss at me last week? Before I stormed out" I asked them

"All we heard was murdered your best friend. We didn't know what to think" Alice added truthfully and I flinched

"You mean Alfie?" I asked and they all gasped

"Don't worry I shouldn't have said that." E.J muttured and I shook my head.

"Now they want to know right?" I asked

"Not if you don't want to tell it" Jasper said and I shrugged.

"Th truth is that it is my fault Alifie's dead" I started, but E.J went to interupt but I held my hand up to stop him. "But it was an accident. When the groung shook last week, that was me and I would have gotten alot worse if Mom wasn't there. It doesn''t happen very often but when it does you are left with horrible consequences."

I paused and looked back at the girl letting it all sink in.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked, and I looked back at him.

"I lossed control. Just before it happens we get sort of a migraine if thats wheat you call it; It's hurts 10 times worse than when you change into a vampire. When we moved to Italy we weren't aloud to leave the castle untill we changed our diet. It took 2 years to prefect and to say it was difficult would be an understatment. Anyway when Alifie's parents died I made Aro let him live in the castle and he was going to be changed at the age of 15 but when he was 14 he died." I sighed

"I never thought Aro would take orders from others" Jasper said and I nodded

"The rest of the gaurd were hunting and it was only me and Alifie in the castle and I felt it coming. We normally black out afterwards if we don't have enough energy, so he came with me. Normally I would have control but I felt all of my emotions build up and I lossed control. He screamed and that single moment will never leave my memory. I vowed that day that I would never risk another humans life for my own selfish reasons." I finished.

"No one can have control over everything all the time" Jasper said and I shrugged

"Who's that?" I asked and they all turned to look at the girl across the hall.

"That's Sophia Camble." Alice asked and Jasper and E.J rose there eyebrows knowingly

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Just wondering" I shrugged and the bell went.

I shighed in relife and stood up at the same time as my brother and sister.

"Bye" we all said and the chuckled

"What?" E.J questioned

"Do you always do that?" Rose asked grabbing her bag.

"Do what?" I asked

"Speak at the same time" Jasper told us as we walked to the trash can.

"Not on purpose. Just a coincedence." I answered

"Yeah see we are all wearing the same tags." Tori said as we showed them

"Wow weird" Emmett said

We just shrugged and left for the day as we had a free period last. Both Tori and E.J fell asleep in the car and the minute I parked the car in the garage so was I.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. REVIEW...  
**


	14. Sophia

**Sophia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**KPOV (Karter)**

I really couldn't get her out my head and I couldn't help thinking what's going on in her head. But I had to cast that thought out of my head and think how guilty I would feel if she got hurt. I as suddenly woken up by loads of shouting from inside. I sighed and tured around to see Tori still fast asleep in the back and I was gratefull because I had a pretty good idea who it was. I could tell E.J was in his room but his thoughts told me that he was listning to what was going on.

"I'm trying to sleep" I wined more to myself and rubbed my eyes

I slowly got out the car, running my hand through my my messy blonde hair and yawning.

"God Bella what did you expect?" someone shouted

"You need to keep your voice down" Logan said calmly

"This has nothing to do with you!" he growled again and I frowned

I shook my head, but got my self under control before walking from the garage.

"You really need to leave." Mom spat at someone who I still couldn't see.

"Why? You died because of them!" he yelled again.

I hissed aswell as E.J who came and stood next to me making them turn..

"Why don't you just go back to your other little toy before I make you" I sneered and Mom started to growl at me.

"What the hell Mom. We were sleeping for the first time in days and I'm sure if Tori wakes up she will not be happy!" E.J yelled at her and we both glared at her.

"Edward just leave and this wasn't just my fault" she put her head down

I shook my head in disgust and walked over to Victoria who looked much paler that usualy.

"No I need to know. You can't even look at me." he stated and her head snapped up to meet his gaze and her eyes sofened instantly. I saw E.J flinch from the othjer side of the room.

"You should be the one that can't look at me Edward. There is nothing I am hiding from you I thought you were smart enough to figure it out yourself." They were both moving closer to eachother anger burning the whole room.

"I didn't come here to fight" he said moving closer still staring straight at her.

"Then why are you here?" Mom asked and sighed, not moving from his embrace.

"I don't know" he replied softly

I shared a nervous glance awith E.J but when I look back Mom was turned to us and Edward was out the door and in the forest.

"I should have known" I yelled when she looked up at us.

"What?" Mom, Victoria and Logan asked at the same time.

"You always choose him over us always. I bet if he stuck aroung you would have just got rid of us when you could." E.J said having the same thought

"You know it's not like that. I love you all of you" she looked around at us

"But you love him more right" I said and she shook her head

"It's differnt Karter you don't understand" Victoria said from behind me

"What so you really want them to get back together after everything" E.J said

"It's up to me and I was there throught the worst of it you don't remember what happened after you were born" Victoria replied

"I remember perfectly fine thankyou. So tell me this if he came back and said he wants you to go with him what would you say. Because sure as hell you just growled at me over nohting" I said turning my attention back to her.

"I can't belive your making me choose. This is why I never told you because you would act like this." she said slowly and I shut my eyes tight

"Soul mates are forever Karter you know that. However much you hate Edward he is still still our father and a part of him lives in all of us. I don't see the problem here I always wanted a family" E.J said and everyone looked shocked

"But-" I started but he cut me off.

"Not the royal family I love them I really do. But they aren't real family and I spent alot of time woth all of them and it seems they've had a harder time than we have. I never said I hated them all my life that was you and Tori you just assumed I did. But you know what I really don't hate them one bit" he said

"I can't even talk about this now. I don't want to talk about this now" I replied sitting down on the couch and turning the t.v on.

"You have to do it sooner or later" he shouted as he made his way back up stairs and Mom, Victoria and Logan went into the kichen.

"I so choose later!" I yelled back to him and I heard him sigh

I put my head in my hands and tried to slip from unconsiousness

"What the fuck was that?" I mumbled more to my self.

"What was what?" Tori asked half asleep.

She came and sat on my lap. Then she rested her head on my shoulder. I hated having to look at her because she looked hurt and broken. I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"It's nothing. Don't worry I'm handling it." I answered

"Thats what you said last time and you lossed control." she answered and I flinched "Sorry"

"No it's fine. But don't worry If I start to lose it then I'll get to Logan" I reassured her

"You said that to" she sighed and I nodded

"I promise" I said

But when I looked at her she didn't look very convinced. I sat there with her for the rest of the night neither one of us sleeping just thinking, but the nixt thing I knew we were all in the car making our way towards the school. But I have to admit by the closer e got to school the easier it was for me to breath. I was so not looking forward to Mom coming to school in 2 weeks.

**SPOV (Sophia)**

I guess there isn't a way to desicribe my life because I can't even explain it to myself. But I could try. My Mom and Dad were born on a small reservation called La push, but left when they were told they weren't aloud to to get married. John -my dad- and Kelly -My Mom- Lareti, but they changed they changed there names when they married. hen me and my twin sister Cara were born we were so happy. Me and Cara are identical with brown hair, brown eyes and tanned bronze skin. Our parents said we got it from our La push genes. When we turned 17 a few months back we moved to Alaska and they told us about the tribe legends and myths, but of course we thought they were just stories. We enroled in the smallest school in Alsaka and after the first day my sister became distant and said it wasn't safe for her to be here anymore. She went to La pusha few days later. She never calls, e-mails and she never visits. When I spoke to Mom and Dad about it, but they just said she is were she needs to be. hatever that means. So the only thing I have left of Cara is the neckless which has both our names carved into it. Thats about everything I guess, but I wish I had answers. I was lying in my room when my phone went off.

_Hey Soph! Where are you?- B_

My best freind Ben is like a brother to me and I love him so much. He is really chilled and layed back king of guy and is really cool. He's super protective, it's gets annoying sometimes. I quickly text him back saying I was running late and went to get ready.

"Soph are you up?" my Mom shouted

"Yeah. I'm getting ready!" I shouted back.

I put on a cream long sleaved sweat-shirt that said _"So?" _on the front. A pair of black skinny jeans and designer Vans.

"Hey I don't need breakfast" I said grabbing my keys and bag and running to my new Nissan Mx-5.

As I drove I let my thoughts drift to the 3 new pupils. Tori, E.J and Karter I think they like to be called. Of course all the boys and girls either want to know them, hate them or date them. But something about them is different like they are all connected and not just in blood. I can't explain it. The other thing is they all seem nervous and vunrable when alone or 1 is not here. But thats understandable as there triplets. I guess. But I think everyone has noticed that they look and act alot like the Cullen's and one minute they'll be fine laughing and being cocky, if your Karter, then they will be in the middle of a masove fight not speaking to anyone for a week. Yesterday was different; everyone was going mental because one of them had a voice of an angel from what I heard. The only people ho didn't move was the Cullen's and I as Ben was ill and hadn't even meet them yet. Karter's eyes locked on mine and I move them away from his gaze before I could get lossed in them. I was pulled from my thoughts by a rather hard knock on my window and got out to find Ben.

"Dude! What did I tell you about the car?" I said annoyed and shaking for a reason I couldn't explain.

I turned around tosee Karter watching me curiously. I felt calm waves come my way and my shaking stopped. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to Ben.

"Yeah I know, but I've been trying to get your attention for like 10 minutes. Fine love your car more than you love me." he joked and I rolled my eyes.

I knew Ben wanted us to be more that friends. but I can't date my brother it would be wrong.

"You didn't cost nearly 1 million dollars" I told him and he turned around mokingly, but I grabbed his wrist and turned him back.

"Wow. Soph your hot." he gasped and I smirked

"Well. I do try" I replied walking towards Homeroom.

"No. I mean it your burning up like 100 degrees hot" he followed

"Don't worry I feel fine probably just a fever. It will die down soon" I shrugged not even convincing myself.

The first 3 lessons pasted slowly and as I said to Ben my tempture went down throughout the day. My 4th period I had Art because my timetable had been changed. Karter and I had this class together. I smiled as I walked in and blushed lightly when he looked at me. I took my seat next to him expecting the silence we always share the silence we always share. I've only ever seen him speak to his brother and sister, the Cullen's and the teacher's.

"Today since you have finished your A-level projects you can draw anything you wish. You can draw them in your own sketchbooks." Mr Willow told us.

I quickly glanced at Karter as the corners of his mouth twitched.

"See something you like?" he smiled and I gigled.

"Maybe" I replied returning the smile and he laughed not looking up from his work.

"Karter Masen by the way" he looked up and held his hand out.

"Sophia Camble." I shook his had which was a couple of degrees higher than mine. He frown at the tempature but let it go.

"So what are you drawing?" He asked after a few minutes of work.

"An eagal. See" I showed him and he looked shocked and flipped back in his sketch book.

"Wow. I drew that at the weekend." he smiled and held up the exact image I was going to draw. It was my turn to look shocked.

"What about you?" I asked drawing again

"A wolf" he answered simply and showed me.

"It's amazing." I complimented and he shrugged

"Have lots of time. Was that you Nissan MX-5 in the parking lot?" he asked changing the subject

"Yeah! She's my baby so I make sure no-one hurts her." I said seriously but he just chuckled again

"Trust me I'm the same." he said

"Cocky" I joked quietly but he laughed again and I rolled my eyes

"She?" he asked while still working slowly.

"Yeah I name all my cars." I replied

"How many do you have you got?" he asked again sounding amused

"4 very expensive cars. You?" I shrugged.

"13 also very expensive cars." he answered like it was nothing.

"Y-you h-have 13 c-cars?" I stuttered

"Yeah but my brother and sister have 9 each." he smirked again and I shook my head.

"Wow" I sighed

"Well I have a very big family who love to buy me cars. What about you? From what I heard you only moved her a few months ago." he questiond and my hands started to shake thinking about Cara.

I put my hands under the desk before I spoke.

"Well I'm origanal from Canada and moved here a few months ago with my twin." I paused

"You have a twin?" he asked shaking aswell now before getting control over himself.

"Yes Cara, but when we moved here she became distant and moved to a small resavation called La push. She said it was dangerous for her to be here." I shrugged

"Is your real name Camble?" he asked and I shook my head

"No my parents had another second name before thay move from La push to Canada but I can't remember it" I lied smoothly.

He was still shaking now putting his pencil on the desk as he attempted to calm down.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

He seemed to relax at my touch and his shaking stopped.

"Stupid shifter. Stupid Sam" I thought I heard him mumble but let it go.

"So anyway your turn Mr Mystry." I joked, going back to my drawing.

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked picking his pencil back up and also going back to his drawing.

"What about your family?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you know I'm one of the famous triplets in the family. The oldest actually. E.J is the middle child and when I say child I mean child he is the joker in the family if thats what you call him. I ignore him most of the time as you know. Tori is the youngest and has the worst temper anything sets her off. Trust me when I say temper I mean like she drops a book on the floor and starts yelling at me. I on the other hand only get annoyed, but once you get to know me I'm a really chilled out type of person who wouldn't mind sitting and watching a movie." he paused

"Another thing in commom" I muttured quietly.

"Tell me about it. Anyway ao there's my Mom and her family. Tori, E.J and my family in Italy and the rest of are relitives in La push" he finished

**(A.N: By the way all the old pack haven't found there imprints yet so they choose to keep phasing and live immortal. Just a change to be able to bring them in. KEEP READING) **

"I didn't know you have relatives in La push" I said honestly

"Well not technically related but they are important" he said "Finished

"Me too." I said and we swapped drawings to look at eachothers

"Wow. This is cool." we both said at the same time and we both laughed

"God it's like being around E.J and Tori." he said when the bell went for Lunch

"Bet it's worse when there's 3 of you" I stated

"Well what can I say great minds think alike" he smirked

"Cocky" I repeated

"Come you don't mean that!" he said faking being shocked and I hesitated

"Im sorry but I really do" I said and he laughed

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us today" he ran his hand through his hair nervously. Pulling on the back.

I laughed and took his hand from his hair.

"If you do that you'll pull it out. Yeah sure that'd be really cool." I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah fair warning keep near to me and ignore the wispering." he siad and I grabbed his hand again and he chuckled

Of course when we walked inpeople were looking and wispering. Karter's hand shook obviosly hearing what they were saying.

"Calm down" I wispered not really knowing why, but as I thought he calmed down almost immidiatly.

"Sorry! Just a bit on edge" he said making our way to the empty table at the back.

"I have no idea why" I said sarcasticly and he laughed starting another round of mutturing.

We took our seats and they all went back to there own conversations.

"I thought we were eating with E.J and Tori" I stated and he smiled

"We are" he looked towards the door as did everybody else just as they walked in.

E.J was taller than Tori, but a little smaller than Karter. He had a tan on his skinand his arm around Tori's shoulder with a knowing grin on his race. Tori was the smallest and she had the same tan as Karter and E.J do. She also had a grin on her face making both there eyes glimmer with exitment. I was worried. They made ther way over to us completly ignoring the people that practicly kneeled down at there feet.

"Hi I'm Tori the youngest out of these two idiots" Tori said holding her hand out and refuring to Karter and E.J hitting eachother in the head.

"Hey! He started it!" they both said and I laughed.

"Hi Sophia. But everyone either calls me Sophie or Soph. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand

"Wo. Your really hot" she said sitting next to me.

"Well I could say the same about you!" I said

"Yeah I guess you could" she shrugged and threw a chip at Karter only for him to catch it and smirk at her.

"Hey! I'm E.J the sensible one." E.J said sitting next to Karter who shoved him making me and Tori laugh.

"Im having a bit of trouble beliving that." I said and they all laughed again

I looked up at Karter and caught his gaze, but however hard I tried I couldn't move my eyes away from his. He looked straight through me; into my soul and I couldn't do anything.

**KPOV (Karter)**

"Im having trouble beliving that" Sophia joked and we all laughed

I looked at her at the same time she looked at me and the moment I looked into her eyes everyone disepered; it was just me and her everything changed. All my strings were cut and replaced by the strongest of all, it was her. I would be anything, do anything for her. I was shit scared!

* * *

**Well there you have it the next chapter will be posted tomorrow with a little more information on the pack. PLEASE REVIEW...**


	15. The Pack and Karter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**The Pack and Karter**

_**Hopefully after you read this chapter it will help you understand more about: **_

_**The La push pack, **_

_**Karter's relationship with the pack, **_

_**Karter's relationship with Sophia,**_

_**How his imprint works.**_

**_The Pack_**

**_Name: Sam Uley (Alpha)_**

_**Age: 20 years old**_

_**Imprint: Emily (But not the same one in the books/movies)**_

_**Name: Jared Leros **_

_**Age: 17 years old**_

_**Imprint: Kim (But not the same one in the books/movies)**_

_**Name: Paul Meraz**_

_**Age: 18 years old**_

_**Imprint: No Imprint yet!**_

_**Name: Embry Call **_

_**Age: 18 years old**_

_**Imprint: Leah Clearwater **_

_**Name: Jacob Black**_

_**Age: 17 years old**_

_**Imprint: No Imprint**_

_**Name: Quil **_

_**Age: 18 years old**_

_**Imprint: Claire (But not the same one in the books/movies)**_

_**Name: Leah Clearwater**_

_**Age: 17 years old**_

_**Imprint: Embry Call**_

_**Name: Seth Clearwater**_

_**Age: 15 years old**_

_**Imprint: No Imprint**_

_**Name: Collin and Brady (Twins)**_

_**Age: 14 years old**_

_**Imprint: No Imprint **_

_**Name: Cara Lareti**_

_**Age: 17 years old**_

_**Imprint: No Imprint yet**_

**If you are wondering why or how they are still alive after so many years well here you go: **

**Because the pack hadn't found any of there imprints they all decided to keep phasing and live as immortal. They are currently living in La push but they have moved around throughout the years and met loads of the other pack members. **

**Karter's relationship with the pack.**

_**As Karter has the abilty to shift into any animal he wishes when he is angry he shakes like the shifters do and he phases mostly into his crystal white wolf. When Karter is in his wolf form he can contact the pack through his mind. He still has all his half vampire abilities but more added on. Karter is the only one that has every been to the reservation as Tori and E.J were in Italy he stayed ther for a few years and formed a very strong bond with the pack before he traveled back.**_

_**Karter's relationship with Sophia.**_

_**Sophia is Karter's imprint. But as Sophia hasn't phased yet but is very close to Sam won't allow Karter to tell her about the pack and oly about him and his family. Sophia already knows all the legends and really likes Karter as they have the same personality, but she has only started to phase now because of the Cullens because they have reacted the gene not Karter.**_

_**How the Imprint works.**_

_**Well because Karter can phase into anything he can imprint as he has on Sophia but he doesn't know this and that is why he is freaking out.**_

* * *

**I hope that clears some things up and if you have any other questions just PM me...**


	16. Impossible

**Okay just a few more things to clear up...**

**Bella powers are Mental shield, Teleport, Water and Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Impossible**

**KPOV (Karter)**

I blinked and moved my eyes from hers, but I had no idea what just happened.

_"Karter you need to either calm down or leave." _Tori thought

"Give me a minute" I told Soph as she was talking to E.J

"Okay" she smiled and I smiled back before running out of the school already shaking so violently I thought I was going to pass out.

As soon as I hit the forest I phased into my favorite wolf form. I can turn into any animal I wish with the click of my fingers, but when I'm angry or upset I always turn into a wolf. I found it almost impossible to calm myself down enough for me to phase back. When I finally did I was greatful that I still had cloths when I phased. I pulled my phone out and dialed Sam's number from the rez.

_"Hey Karter what's up?" _Sam asked

"I'm freaking out man. Freaking out" I nearly yelled into the phone my hands shaking again

_"Dude calm down and why?" _he replied and I took a deep breath

"Well there's alot going on right now Sam. I've had a tough week" I replied running my hand through my hair

_"Start at the beginning I just finished patrol so I got time" _he said and I sighed

"Well you know we are in Alaska now right?" I asked

_"Yeah Bella called when you arrived" _he answered

"Well you remember the Cullens right?" I asked again and the ine went silent "Hello Sam" still nothing "SAM!"

_"Sorry yeah I remember them" _he finally replied

"Well aparently they are our long lossed relitives and things are just bad man. Arguments everyday so much confusion. I've had aleast 3 breakdown and Tori's had 6" I told him even though they hadn't met Tori and E.J they still would protect them with there lives.

_"Great.. How did you find out!" _he asked shocked

"Sam you knew! God it seems like the only people that didn't know where the people that needed to know the most" I said

_"Yes Karter we all knew and I'll tell you know It was hard keeping from you. But we promised Bella. Anyway we can talk about this later carry on" _Sam sighed and I jumped up into a tree.

"Alright so there is this girl at school called Sophia Camble and I was sitting with her, Tori and E.J at lunch. We were all laughing at E.J being... well E.J being E.J. Anyway and I looked up into her eyes and it was like my whole center shifted and it was just her there no one else. Now I'm here and she's at school and I feel like my chest is being squeezed into a ball and I can't even breath" I finished and the line was quiet again.

I waited about 5 minutes before he spoke again.

_"Karter I think you just imprinted!" _he said and I litrally fell out the tree.

"Ow" I rubbed the back of my head

_"What happened?" _Sam asked

"Nothing I fell out of a tree and did you say I just IMPRINTED?" I yelled the last word

_"Sounds like it" _he replied simply

"But thats a wolf thing I'm a half breed not any part wearwolf at all" I said obviously

_"Yeah I know but you can shift into a wol_f_ can't you?" _he stated and I nodded then relisled he couldn't see me.

"Well yes I could but one more thing!" I said

_"What more can there be?" _he chuckled

"Alot! I imprinted on freaking Cara Lareti twin!" I said and he went quiet again

Another 5 minutes.

_"YOU IMPRINTED ON SOPHIA LARETI!"_ he shouted

"Well didn't I just say that. Please keep Cara away from me" I said pretty scared now.

_"Dude your litrally dead meat"_ Sam laughed

"Don't you think I know that." I snapped

_"Sorry Dude"_ he said

"There's more. I think Sophia's showing signs of phasing" I told him

_"How?" _he asked

"Well whenever she is angry or nervous she shakes really bad. Her tempreture is way over 100 degrees and she has grown about 2 inches overnight" I said

_"Bet the Cullens are started the gene back up. Karter you can't tell her about us untill she has phased then she has to come back to La push" _he replied

"WHAT? Sam how can you say I just IMPRINTED on someone then expect her to just move back to La Push once phased. Which is miles away and I can't even spend 10 minutes away from her. Then you expect me to keep secrets from my imprint. WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted

_"You can tell her about you just not about us and for the moving away thing her father will send her back anyway."_ he said calmly.

"Sam if you don't remember I'm royalty in my world I have rules to stick to you think my Grandfather would let me tell her. I'll have to go with her to La push becuase if she leaves I leave!" I said and he sighed

_"Karter you have to look after your brother and sister. Tori the most I've seen through your eyes how she was when she found out he wasn't coming back. Well you will have to speak the volturi about that then won't you"_ he said and it was my turn to sigh

"I'll speak to Aro. But I won't be able to follow her Tori needs me and I need her. I'll face that problem when I get there. Thank you Sam please don't tell Cara" I begged

_"I'll try but it's hard when we phase. Paul and Cara still can't get there phasing under control."_ he laughed

"God help me! Thanks Sam. Bye" I said and hung up.

I put my phone in my back pocked and sat down and closed my eyes. I heard someone infront of me and opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen standing right infront of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked closing my eyes again

"The better question is why are you her?" he shot back and I mentally rolled my eyes

"To get some peace and quiet and I still want that so can you just leave?" I said through my teeth

"I need to talk to you" he said and I opened my eyes again

"Why don't you go and talk to you Toy she needs the attention" I growled but he didn't even wince

"You have to know I only left you Mom becaus eI thought it was best for her" Edward said and we ran our hand through our hair.

"Thats Bull crap and you know it" I sighed and leaned my head back

"Karter please hear me out" he pleaded

"I'm still here aren't I?" I asked and he nodded

"You see it was hard when she was human because her blood sang to me like Aro told you. I always worried that I would hurt her. Then after her 18th birthday I snapped and I knew my decision. I couldn't hurt her anymore. That night I went to tell her but I love her to much and she pleaded for one last wish. I gave in. I left the next day and I'll tell you now it was the hardest decision I've every had to make. I will never be able to take the time back that I wasn't there for you and you brother and sister. For that I apoligise but I won't apoligise for something even I wasn't told about. I would never make any of you choose I just want you to be happy!" he finished and I realisled I had never thought of it from his shoes.

"My Mom never told us that" I said softly and he sat down infront of me.

"What did she say about me? Did she tell you anything?" he asked and my green eyes melted in his golden ones and I immidiatly saw the resemblence between us.

"She just said that you left before she knew she was pregnant with us. She hardly ever brought it up and neither did we. E.J told us it made her sad. I think we asked the gaurd around 4 times though, but we always got the same answer." I shrugged and he looked away from my gaze I held.

"So it's true you 3 are the princes and princess of the Volturi family?" he smiled

"The one and only" I laughed and he joined in.

"What about Tori?" he asked after a few minutes of silence and I sighed

"Tori is a different story. You see she was always a Daddy's girl even though she never meet you. She wrote diaries for you, drew picture's, learned how to play the piano all for you. I heard her cry every night if you didn't come home. The day our Mom told us that you were never coming home we were only 4 years old. After that she refused to play the piano, she never writes and she only draws when she has to. I havn't heard her play in 100 years and she is the best out of all of us even E.J. I think it's really hard for her especially now after so long." I replied and he looked dead his eyes were smoldering.

"You got to belive me when I asy if I had known I would have come back without question" he said and I though about

"I know but you didn't know and we didn't know. If we did we would've handled it better" I smiled our smile

"You have my eyes you know. You all do" he stated and I nodded

"Mom said it was hard looking at our eyes because when we were growing up we reminded her so much of you and she would always see us like that. You want to know my full name?" I asked

"Yeah of course" he said

"Okay. Karter Anthoney Brandon Masen Volturi. But we never use Volturi just Masen. My Mom said that your middle name is Anthoney. Alice's last name used to be Brandon and Masen was your last name." I finished and his face was glowing

"I can't belive you were named after us" he said

"Yeah I know even Rosalie has a bit in with Tori because her middle name is Lilliane and that was her mother's name" I replied

"How much do youknow about us?" he asked and I shrugged

"Nothing really we normally pick up things that slip through Mom's shield" I said

"Who were you on the phone to?" Edward asked calmly.

"Oh that was Sam Uley from the Rez. I was kinda freaking out earlier" I told him honestly kinda liking the time we were spending together.

"Yeah! I noticed what was that about?" he asked again and I thought about telling him or not.

He would find out sooner or later.

"Well you know that girl Sophia?" I asked and he nodded "Well I just imprinted on her!"

His eyes went wide.

"I thought that was a wolf thing" he stated and I shrugged

"So did I" I sighed

"But you half Vampire half human. No wearwolf at all" he stated again

"Yes, but I'm a shifter remember the day I turned into a cyrstal wolf right before your eyes" I laughed at the memory

"How could I forget. Scared the life out of me. If that were possible" he chuckled at hisown joke

"Yeah so he needs to talk to the Elders about it but he thinks I can still imprint. I also shake when I am angry" I told him

"Yeah I saw that aswell. You looked like you were going to pass out" he said

"Not the first time. So yeah, but it's hard you see, I'm sure the others told you about Alfie" I said and he nodded "I just don't want her getting hurt like he did. He lossed his life because of me"

"But how?" he questioned and I frowned

"Remember when the groung shook and I clutched my head." I asked and he nodded again "Well that happens very rarely and normally only to Tori becasue she doesn't show emotions until she snaps. So all the objects around us rise and smash against other things. That day I lossed my control and he was just in the wrong place."

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's not your fault." I shrugged and stood up "If I hurt her, then I won't only hurt her but also me and I can't handle that. Not for my family"

He stood up next and I relised that he was only just taller than me. He ran his hand through his hairand sighed.

"We all do that when we are stressed" I told him and he smiled

"I'm really sorry Karter" he said honestly, but I just shrugged

"I would be pissed if you knew but didn't come back. But you didn't so your not that bad. I forgive you" I told him and his face lite up

"I wish it was the same for E.J, Tori and Bella" he said and I laughed

"E.J never hated you. I nearly watched you and Mom had a makeout sesion this morning. Don't worry about Tori it will take time but she'll come around like I said Daddy's girl always" I told him

"We should get back" he said

"Yeah we should." I replied

We ran back to school and everyone was still in the Cafeteeria. We both walked in and all eyes turn our way.

"Does that always happen?" I wispered to low for any humans to hear

"You get used to it" he replied

"That's what Emmett said. I'll see you later" I said and he nodded

Then I walked back to my seat and sat next to Sophie who was still laughing with E.J. Tori looked heart broken and I knew there would be arguments later. I was not looking forward to it. I felt Soph's body tremble as another Vampire entered the room. I put my arm over her shoulder's and kissed her head and she stopped instantly and thanked me. The Bell went and I was glad that I had this lesson with E.J, Tori and Sophia.

"What have we got?" Sophia asked as we all made our way to our lesson.

"English Litriture. But we are watching a movie seeing as the teacher isn't here and we all sit together" E.J and Tori replied then started laughing

"I see what you mean now" Sophia wispered to me and I nodded

The last lesson went pretty quickly actually. Sophia fell asleep half way through on my shoulder as my arm was still around hers. I woke her up when the bell went and walked her to her car. I watched her drive away then went and said goodbye to the Cullen's. When I got to my car Tori was fuming, I blocked her thoughts quickly before she could shout at me. Once we got home E.J and I made our way out the garage and into the sitting room waiting for her to start and Boy did she start.

"KARTER! How could you I thought you understood how I felt about _him_" she yelled and I sat up straight

"Think abotu it from his perspective. He didn't know either Tori so don't start on me becuase it's in the past you can't change it!" I siad back slowly

"Yeah Tori come on let it go. He knew as much as we did" E.J said

"HE LEFT. I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR YEARS KARTER AND NOW YOU'LL JUST GO BACK WILLINGLY" She yelled and I flinched

"No Tori you don't understand I listened to what he had to say. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself" I said

"We know how much it hurt to grow up with out Edward there, but he is still your Dad and you have realise that." E.J said and she began to cry

"I thought you understood" she half yelled half wimpered then turned away from us and was upstairs in less than a minute.

"TORI WAIT" E.J and I shouted after her but she ignored us.

"Great now what?" E.J asked

"Well Mom, Victoria and Logan are out on a hunting trip. I've had a very long day and just need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" I told him knowing I would see him much sooner in our unconnciouss minds.

"Yeah Night" he mumbled heading towards the kitchen probably left over from yesterday.

I made my way upstairs and got into the shower putting on some joggers and a vest top from my closet. I got into to bed and let my mind wonder into I fell into complete darkness. I tuned and saw one person. It was Sophia, she was my light at the end of the tunnel. All I had to do was get to her.

* * *

**What do you think? A look into Tori's mind next and some flashbacks.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Tori's choice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**TPOV (Tori)**

Stupid Brothers, Stupid Mom, Stupid Cullen's, Stupid ME! Why doesn't anyone understand I don't want anyone to do with him. I thought Karter would understand, but he's to coped up in his own life to even listen he just shouts at me. I know I shouldbe happy that he imprinted and Sophia's really nice. I just can't get my head straight, I feel so angry all the time and I can't do anything about it. I looked over to the grand piano I had in the corner of my room, collecting dust. I can hardly remember the last time I played and to be honest I don't even know why I keep it. My Mom always questioned me on why I hate _him _so much, but I always change the subject before the question annoys me to much and I end up breaking down. You see as much as I hate to admit it when I was younger I always wanted a father who wouldhold me when I'm sad, carry me on his shoulders while we walk down the beach at Twilight and someone who would protect me from anyone. Yes I'll admit that I'm oneof the Volturi's prize possesions and i'm powerful enough to protect my self, but being powerful and wealthy means nothing if you don't deserve it. I don't know if I deserve it anymore. I can remember the day Mom told us the truth like it happened yesterday...

_**Flashback!**_

_"Karter, E.J! Can you wake your sister up and come downstairs please" I heard Mom shout at my brothers and I groaned.  
_

_I looked about 3 years old so I still take naps in the day. So she had to pick thetime I was going to be grumpy._

_"Tori come on" I heard E.J come in and because they grew faster than me they looked around 6 or 7._

_"No I'm sleepy" I moaned and turned away from him._

_The next thing I knew scooped my up in his arms and was running full pelt down stairs._

_"E.J put me down!" I squealed_

_"Fine!" he trew me to Karter who was onthe couch and I snuggled myself into his jumper waiting for Mom and Victoria to start.  
_

_"I need to talk to you about your Dad" She said slowly and my face lit up._

_"Yay Daddy coming home! When? Why? Not that I don't want him to come, but I need to play my music just for him and..." I was bouncing with excitment, but Karter and E.J were looking at Mom and Victoria with serious expressions._

_"Tori calm down and let them finish" Karter cooed me and I relaxed further into his chest._

_"He isn't coming home." Mom said slowly again and the whole room was silent all you could hear was the fluttering beats of our hearts._

_My tears began to fall and sobs broke though my mouth._

_"Your lying! You said he was come coming home. You promised!" I yelled at Mom and Karter held me tighter to him._

_"No i'm not lying. He left me in the forest. He left us in the forest. He left us there afterhe got what he wanted!" Mom yelled back at me and E.J had to calm me down before I did something I would regret._

_My tears stopped falling and my pain was replace with anger. I squirmed in Karter's arms untill he let me go and ran to my room with them following behind me. I got all my pictures, my journals and my song sheets and ripped them into peices._

_"Tori don't!" Victoria shouted at me while Karter and E.J tried to grab me._

_"No!" I screamed "This reminds me of him! He means nothing"_

**_End of Flashback_**

That day I destroyed my first piano I ever got. Each peice I burnt caused my heart to rip in so many places and it's never been filled. My anger got worse after that I guess. E.J and Karter normally keep me calm, but at the moment i'm angry at them so like...

"Ahhh! I'm so confused!" I yelled and kicked something across the room.

I heard the glass break and walked over to where it smashed. I opened up the frame and saw a picture of Mom and Dad when she was still were together on a black couch. I looked at there expressions filled with love and awe. I looked away quickly and put itin my back pocket before leaving my bedroom and making my way downstairs.

"Are you ready to speak now?" Karter asked looking up from his phone.

"No your way to busy texting your girlfriend than to bother listning to my perthetic problems." I replied wiping away a tear I didn't know fell.

"Tori, don't be like that you know it's not like that." he said

"Okay then if it's not like that then tell me the past 2 hours I've upstairs in my room did you think once about how Imust be feeling?" I asked

He didn't answer and put his head down not looking at my vagent expression.

"So Karter tell me howit is?" I said trying to keep my voice under control.

"I don't know" he replied as his phone went off again and he looked at it almost instantly.

"Then I have nothing to say to you!" I shook my head and turned around.

"Come on I can't help how I feel towards Sophia or the Cullens." he begged

"Where's Mom?" I ignored his question.

"Tori don't ignore us. He's our Dad and you need to face that." E.J said and I flinched

I closed my eyes trying to keep my mind from wondering and conroling there's.

"I'm not saying you can't have feelings towards them. I couldn't care less him being our _Dad. _I don't want to face it. Does that answer all your questions? Now where's Mom?" I hissed

"Mom's here!" she said coming through the kitchen door with Victoria and Logan behind her.

"I belive this is yours" I said coldly handing her the photo from earlier.

"What is it Mom?" E.J asked

"It's a photo of Edward and I when I was still human. Alice must have taken it. But how did you find it?" she asked turning to me

"I kicked a frame and it fell out the back." I shrugged

"Can I see?" Karterasked

"I'm sure you have better things to do Karter" I spat

"Don't even start Tori. You know nothing. Your pushing us away like you always do!" E.J yelled.

"Then I snapped. The bad thing was even though we were arguing I didn't want to control there mind. So instead of causing them pain, I made myself get the pain. I screamed when the illusion hit. I don't know how ong it lasted. Could've been hours, minutes, seconds honistly I didn't care. I could hear Logan somewhere above me. I concentrated on the only thing I could that was steady and would calm me down. I shook my head once checking my balance. I got up quickly and opened my eyes to realise I was inmy room. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3am. I groaned, then took a shower and changed into a red tank top and some white shorts that fall just below m thigh. I rubbed my eyes and made my way downstairs. They were all still in the sitting room watching the thriller Gone by the sound of it. It was my favorite movie so I sat down in the armchair in silence, glueing my eyes to the tv screen. I could feel there stares on me, but I didn't turn. I heard someone sigh and the screen went black.

"Hey I was watching that!" I moaned

"We need to tslk sbout this!" E.J argued

"There'snothing to talk about. I've told you everything already!" I yelled

"Toriwhat was that? A few hours ago?" Logan asked calmly and I tooka deep breath.

"I let my mind wonder in to Karter and E.J's. But I didn't want to control them. So I snapped it back to quickly and I let the pain take over me. So can we play the movie now?" I sighed.

"No!" They all said and my fists clenched at my sides.

"Tell uswhy you're mad at Karter" Mom said inthe same tone as Logan.

"I'm not mad at Karter. Ask E.J he knows all my emotions i'm just... upset." I shrugged and E.J nodded

"Why?" Karter asked and I hesitated.

"It doesn't even matter. Why don't you tell Mom your news so I can watch the film." I turned my head. I knew I was being irrational, but I didn't want totalk about this.

"What news?" she asked

"I imprinted" Karter said and the whole room errupted into questions.

"1 at a time" E.J shouted

"Who is it?" Mom asked

"There's a girl at school called Sophia. She's really nice and sarcastic. She has the exact same personality as me." Karter said and I turned to look a them.

"I thought that was a wolf thing." Logan stated

"Yeah so did I. Sam thinks it had something to do with my ability." he shrugged

"Okay I'm confused. What does this have to do with Tori?" Victoria asked and all eyes turned to me.

"Nothing" I said calmly

"Then why are you upset with Karter?" She asked again

"Yeah Karter why am I upset with you?" I told him, not looking his way.

"All I said was that you should start looking at it from his side. God don't be angry with me. I can make my own decisions." he stood up and I flinched away from him. His face sofened at my expression, but then turned cold.

"I didn't say you couldn't" I replied staying seating.

"Then what's the problem Tori. Because your not having a go at E.J. I thought it through. I did a lot of thinking. So please tell me what your problem is." he said through clenched teeth.

"My problem? My problem is that I have no-one. God! Victoria and Logan will leave again. You and E.J will have them. Mom will go back to them. They are your family." I stated and his face dropped knowing that I was right.

"There your family Tori not mine." Mom said and I shook my head.

"No that's whereyour wrong. They mean nothing. I promise you that you can do whatever you want just don't expect me to be civil." I told them seriously.

"Tori we knew how you were before you knew what happened. You changed when I told you and that wasn't what I wantedto happen. I want you to understand right now that they found out when you did. If they knew you guys back then,they would do anything for you. They will still do anything for you. Especially Edward" Mom said and I flinched again.

"You've told me this before!" I moaned really not wanting to hear this.

"But your not listning." she insisted.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you at school." Itold thrm

"I'll come with you." both Karter and E.J siad

"I appriciate it, but I need some time!" I told them and the nodded.

I grabed something onthe side hoping it was my keysand put them in my back pocket and ran. I went for a quick hunt and sat down underneath a tree. I put my hand in my pocket to see what I had actually picked up. I pulled out the photo of Mom and Edward.I sighed and looked closly. The way heheld her so delicatly, they way they looked at eachother, to see them smiling. I threw the picture away from me and closed my eyes wishing it could be like that now. The wind blew and I caught a scent not far from me. I threw both my shields as far as they would go. I felt all my family still at the house. I also felt the Cullens at there house, all but one. I rolled my eyes when I realised.

"Emmett, I know your here!" I said knowing he could hear me.

"As I thought he walked out of the tree line and sat infront of me.

"Hey little T!" he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Little T?" I asked and he nodded.

"Because your nameis Tori and your small. So I came up with Little T." he grinned

"I guess" I shrugged

"This is yours." he handed my the photo.

"Thanks. Why are you here?" I asked

"Well I needed to hunt and you stole my grizzly I was tracking so here I am now!" he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. I love bears they put up a fight" I said still sulking.

"Great minds think alike! But why are you here?" he leaned on his elbows.

"We keep fighting. So I came out here." I stated simply.

"About what? I always love a good fight!" he smiled showing his dimpiles.

"About Mom, my brothers,me and this photo." I held it up and his brows came together in a frown.

"I understand about your Mom. But why the rest?" he asked and I ran my handthrough my hair.

"Well Karter imprinted on Sophia. So we were yelling about that. E.J was being stupid. The picture because Mom decided to yell at me for not being as forgivful as Karter and E.J. Last me because I'm the one that starts the other arguments." I sighed.

"Alot of arguments then." he stated

"Yep." I replied looking back at the photo.

"CanI ask you something?" Emmett asked after a few minutes silence.

I nodded slowly no looking up.

"Why don't you play anymore?" he asked and I sighed again.

"Anything but that." I said and he pouted.

"Please come on." he begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. When I looked around 4 years old I was the best musician in the family. I made a composition for _him _when he came home. I always wanted someone to look up to. I drew, I wrote music andI played all decicated to him. When Mom told us what happened before you left, I destoryed everything, the drawings, the music and my piano. I haven't played since."I kept my eyes on the ground.

When I looked up he looked murderous. I rubbed my eys no realisling I was crying.

"Just like that?" he hissed

"Just like that" I repeated.

We sat in silence for a long time watching the snow clouds overhead.

"What about Karter and E.J?" he asked quietly.

"They think the world of him of want me to aswell, but I can't help how I feel." I said.

"Trust me I'mnot theperson to have a heart to heart to, but seeing as my heart doesn't beat then I can make an exception. How do you feel?" he got up and started pacing.

"I feel like I'm being pushed away. I think it's my fault I'm being pushed know becauseof Sophia and the imprinting. I don't think I every want to findmy other half. Espicially after the I'veseen how he acts." I shuddered

"Thats how I used to be. You might say that now but you'll feel exactly like your da- Edward did." he corrected himself.

"Really? Tell me about him!" I looked up and shook my head. "Not that I care"

He laughed before continuing.

"Well Edward used to keep himself to himself. Untill he met Bella they did everything together. As you can see in the picture. He was so careful around Bella, she was so brakable. But he loved her so much, he still does." he finished.

"He'sgot Olivia now, he seems... happy" I said and he frowned again.

"Olivia left." he told me simply.

"What? Why?" I said pacing now.

"She said she didn't belong here it was pretty funny actually." he laughed

"But he'llget together with Mom now"I sighed

"More than likely." he replied and I lay down on my back.

"Great! That makes me really happy" I said sarcastly

"You need to understand Tori. Soul mates always end up together." he said

"Maybe, but I'll get pushed further out." I sniffed and he looked mad again.

"Never!" he stated

I just nodded.

"He doesn't play anymore you know" he said after another pause.

"Why?" I asked fighting tears.

"Same reason as you." he shrugged getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked weirdly not wanting him to go. Well he is my Uncle I guess.

"To school and your coming with me." he said pulling me to my feet.

"Emmett please I can only tolarate 1 Cullen at a time." I said

"Well you're in luck then they've already left. You forgot your keys so I'm giving you a lift." he said starting to walk at human pace.

"Fine. Your so cocky" I muttured following him

"Can you run?" he asked when we were just beyond the tree line.

"Faster than you Emmy-bear!" I scoffed

"Is that a challenge... Little T?" he smirked.

"Yep. GO!" I shouted

Then I ran. Karter, E.J and I run at the same speed and the same stepping, so I knew I was faster than Emmett. We beat Mom, Victoria and Logan by far. I love the way the wind blows against my speed. The height I got when I jumped the river made Emmett gasp from somewhere behind me and of course I made it back he even crossed the river. Esme was sat on the on the porch, I looked behind me and I couldn't see Emmett, but I could hear him running to catch up. I shrugged and carried on towards her.

"Hi." I sat on one of the steps.

"Hello Tori. What brings you here?" she asked

I pointed towards the tree line where Emmett just ran out from. He was yelling something about a re-match or payback.

"Can we get to school now. I'll drive." I said standing up.

"Nope. You won I drive." he laughed and I glared at him.

"What's going on?" Esme asked and we both turned

"I found Tori in the forest, she forgot her keys so I'm giving her a lift." he replied and she nodded.

"We have to go we've got 10 minutes till homeroom!" I pulled him towards the car.

He drives fast I'll give him that.

"How do you run that fast?" he laughed and I shrugged.

"Edward's fast means I'm fast!" I sighed and he pulled into the parking spot.

I could see Karter and Sophia over by there car and I could see E.J talking to Jasper and Rosalie. There heads snapped inmy direction.

"Don't expect me to be civil." I told Emmett.

"I wasn't even gonna asked!" he sighed and I jumped out the car shutting the door behind me.

I watched Emmettt walk over to his family and asked alot of questions.I walked down the middle of the lot. I looked to my left and saw Karter and Sophia watching me. I turned my head to the right and saw E.J and the Cullens watching me. I repleated this serveral times before shaking my head and walking straight towards homeroom. This is exactly what I didn't want. I didn't want to choose!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I'm ill. :( So there you go a look into Tori's mind tell me what you think!  
**

**REVIEW**

**Next chapter Sophia finds out!**


	18. What we are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**What we are.**

**KPOV (Karter)**

I tore my gaze from Sophia and watched Tori walk between E.J and I without a second glance. I shook my head and looked over to E.J, who was laughing about something with the others.

"I'll see you at Lunch." I told Sophia, who nodded following my gaze.

"I'm going to see Ben." she replied

I kissed her forehead and watched her leave, before I made my way back over to E.J. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"What the hell Karter." he pushed me and backand walked back towards Jasper, Edward and Em. who were all watching me.

"Damn it E.J! Come on" I pulled him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked shrugging me off.

"Homeroom. Did you see Tori's face? We gotta fix this." I told him and he nodded.

When we got there she was the only one in there. Her head was laid back and her eyes were closed. We sat down either side of us and I cleared my throat.

"I don't wanna fight"

." she wispered and we nodded

"Neither do we." I said

She looked at us and sighed running her hand through her hair, but pulled it out quickly.

"You don't have to be here" she told us

"Well actually we have the teacher for homeroom, so we have to be here." E.J joked and she smiled slightly.

"I'm just angry and fed up. I'm tired and my head is getting worse." she wispered and put her head in her hands.

"Tori maybe you should go home, talk to Mom and sort your head out." I suggested, but she shook her head.

"Take my keys and go home. Sort your head out." E.J repeated and held out his keys.

She looked at themfor a moment before grabbing the keys and her bag.

"Thanks!" she sighed and went out the way she came.

"We'll cover for you!" I shouted after her.

The bell went and everyone eles filed in after her. I sighed quietly to myself thinking what the hell happened with my life. Before, when we were little we had time to waste, god we had forever. The bond we formed back then was what Marcus called unbreakable, but now I'm not so sure. I mean we can'y even sleep at the same time because we each have our own thoughts we don't want to share. We hardly see eachother. Tori hardlyever leaves her room and when she does we end up shouting at eachother. E.J spends evenings at the Cullens and doesn't return till late. I wasn't paying attention through the whole day and it seemed to pass slowly. At Lunch we didn't sit together, not that I didn't want to sit with the Cullen's, it's just I didn't want a massive wold in the middle of the room and Soph was become aggrivated at every little thing. E.J helped her out alot. So we settled sitting away from them. When the final bell rang I nearly cheered and ran home, but being me something had to go wrong.

"Hey where's E.J?" Sophia asked when I waited for her after class.

"I dunno, but I have a pretty good idea." I replied after hearing _"FIGHT" _being chanted in the parking lot.

She grabbed my hand and we made our way through the now empty corridoors, until we reached the parking lot to find a massive group of people crowding around E.J and another boy I reconised as Jordan West, the one who keeps hitting on Tori. She didn't give him a minute of her time of course and even if she did we probably wouldn't let her. I pushed through untill I was standing over E.J, who had Jordan underneath him. I gotta say though however mad I am at him it was a pretty good fight. The last time I saw him this mad was when Alec cut of all his sences when he was sleeping. He'll never make that mistake again. Now E.J was in full rage and I atcually think Jordan had passed out. I quickly got E.J off him, but he was struggling in my hold.

"STOP!" I kicked him down as some others took Jordan to the nurse.

"What was that for?" he asked trying to get up, but I kicked him back down.

"You were gonna kill him!" I yelled shaking, glad that everyone had left the parking lot.

I saw Edward and Jasper grab me from behind and Emmett get E.J up of the ground. I shrugged them off me and they moved back behind E.J. Rosalie and Alice came out later and dtood next to there mates.

"Yeh he desearved it. You didn't have to hear what he was thinking about Tori." he said shrugging on his baseball jacket.

I heard Edward, Jasper and Emmett growl and I shook even worse. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I turned to find Sophia behind me. My trembling stopped and I could see her form vibrating slighed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll talk about this later. Do you need a lift? Cause Tori's got your car." I turned back to my brother who looked shocked, but shook it off.

"Nah, Em's giving me a lift." he replied pointing over his shoulder.

"Am I?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yes you are. Now come on Mom will kill me if I'm late home." E.J said quickly trying to push Emmett out of his way.

"Are you really scared of your sister?" Jasper asked laughing.

"No!" he scoffed, "but I am scared of my sister." he shuddered

Everyone burst out laughing, inclueding E.J.

"Where is Tori?" Edward asked when E.J left.

"She needs to sort her head out. It's not easy... This isn't a great place to talk I'll see you later." I sent him an apolgetic look and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward come on we gotta go!" Emmett honked his horn.

"When?" he asked

"E.J 's round tomorrow I'll come with him." I told him and he nodded and turned towards his car.

Sophia and I walked towards her car on the other side of the lot.

"I'm driving!" I said quickly as Sophia went to shot-gun it.

She pouted, but handed me her keys and went and sat in the passenger seat. We madesmall talk untill I made the turn into my house.

"Karter where are we going? My house is further down the road." she stated and I nodded

"I know. I drove to your house yesterday. Tonight I'm driving to my house." I toldher and she became nervous.

"I don't kn-" she started but I interupted her.

"It's fine. Don't worry." I told her and pulled up infront of my house.

I kissed her temple and got out. I ran at vampire speed round the car and opened the door for looked up at the house and her eyes widened so wide I thought it hurt. **(Link to picture of there house on profile)**

"You like?" I asked, walking forward

"You live here?" she replied following me.

"Well me, Tori, E.J, our Mom Bella, Logan and Victoria." I replied turning whenI heard Emmett's Jeep pull up and watched E.J run towards us.

He picked Soph up and spun her around while she giggled.

"E.J I saw you like half an hour ago." she told him when he put her down.

"Way to long. MOM we have a guest!" he shouted walking into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and walked with Sph into the kitchen where E.J was eating a massive sandwich. I sat on the islan in the middle and Sophia took a seat next to me and we were both watching E.J, disgusted!

"What?" he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Hungry?" I asked and he nodded

A few minutes later Mom walked in with Logan and Victoria behind her. They all had smiles on there faces but I could see they were all worried about something.

"Hi. You must be Sophia. Im there Mom, but you can call me Bella." Mom said still smiling.

She hit E.J playfullyon the back of his head as he made his second sandwich.

"Ow! What was that for?" he held his hand to the back of his head.

"People will think I don't feed you." she leaned next to him on the counter

"I'm hungry." he deffened himself wrapping his arms around her.

She kissed his cheek and turns back to us.

"Yeah I'm Sophia it'snice to meet you" Soph smiled

"Well you know Logan from school and his wife, my Aunt Victoria." I said nodding my head in there direction.

They all greated with a "hi" and a few laughs.

"Hey Mom where's Tori?" I asked curiously

"Hey guys." Tori appered next to Logan. "Hey Sophia." she added sheepishly.

"Hi Tori." Sophia smiled and waved

"There's my sister! I've missed you!" E.J ran and picked her up as her was just under 6 foot and she was just over 5 foot.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"Missed you to." she wispered as E.J took them outside waiting for us to join them.

"Come on we want to show you something." I told Sophia, standing up and taking her hand.

"We?" she asked

"The 3 of us. By guys." I shouted to the others

"When we gotout E.J and Tori were waiting at the tree-line talking in hushed voices.

"Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." I told her and looked confused but did it anyway.

I picked her up and followed Tori and E.J at a slower pace than usual. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. When we came to the clearing I put her down and stood on the left of Tori and E.J was her right.

"Okay." I said slowly and she looked around.

"Wow it's amazing. Why did you bring me here?" she asked looking at all of us.

"Did your parents ever tell you about the legends?" Tor asked and Sophia paused

She nodded slowly

"But there myths aren't they?" she asked

"No there true." E.J said and there was another pause

"Like... wearwolves and the... Cold ones." she asked

"Well Vampire, but yes." I answered

"How did you know?" she asked

"Well actually were not full... human." I said slowly, but her expression didn't change.

"Well I figured that much."she stated "So what are you?"

"Half-human, Half-vampire." E.J said slowly but again she didn't flinch away or run.

"Explain a little I'm confused. But I do know your Mom looks 18 years old." she sat downand we all sat infront of her. Tori on E.J's knee.

"We're normally called Hybrids or half breds. We are classed as royalty in our world" I started

"If you know us, in our world, your smart to keep your distance." Tori smiled at me and I nodded

"Why?" she leaned on her elbows.

"We have our own cool, but dangerous powers." I replied.

"It's easier if we show you." Tori said getting up

We spent the next few hours showing her each one of of our powers. I could tell my energy had been drained when I shifted back into human form.

"See we're dangerous." E.J said as Tori fell asleep on his lap.

"So how do you know about the legends? How are you half?..." she started shooting questions making me laugh.

"The elders told Karter and he told us." E.J replied

He looked at me to finish the last question and I looked down at Tori who was still fast asleep. I sighed and ran my hand through my sister's curls and wiped away her tears with my thumb,before turning back to Soph.

"Our Mom was 18 when she had us and Tori changed her. She was the only the only one venomus. She saved her "Life." Mom was human when she had us and our dad was a vampire. He left with his family before we were born. Broke Mom's heart. She kept herself alive for us, thats the only reason." I saidnever taking my eyes off hers.

"But where is he now? I mean your immortal, he can't die. Right?" She asked frowning.

"He's...around. As for dieing, vampires can die, but that is another story for another day." E.J said watching Tori stirr and wimper.

Sophia looked at each of us before she began shaking again. I could feel her pain in my chest and I pulled her onto my knee. Her shaking slowed, but was still there and her tempeture had risen to just under 100 degrees. She figured it out.

"You mean-" she paused

E.J nodded and Tori stirred again. Sophia frowned and looked at me.

"Tori didn't take it to well. It's a bit tense." I told her and she sighed. "E.J can you take Tori home?"

He nodded and and stood up making Tori hold onto him even tighter. He walked away slowly wispering comforting words to her. Isighed deeply and lay my head on Sophia's shoulder.

"What about wolves?" she asked a few minutes later. I choked on my words

"I... Can't tell you" I said and she sighed again.

"Don't you trust me?" she wispered and I felt her sadness rip through my chest.

"No of course I do, that's why I told you. But I physically can't tell you. I want to tell you about imprinting" I said nervously.

"Imprinting?" she asked. I nodded. "What's that?"

"It's normally a wolf thing, it's when you find your other half, your soul mate. You look into there eyes, straight passed the wall they create. Then you know you'd do anything for her, be anything she needs, a friend, a brother, a protecter, a lover. Anything." I smiled and she hesitated.

"H-have you imprinted?" she stuttered

"Yes. I have." I teased

"Oh." she replied simply.

"I imprinted on you Soph." I said and she turned herself in my lap so she was facing me. She tilted her head to the side before pushing me down and getting up walking away stubbornly.

I laughed and got up. I ran towards her and scooped her up and ran home. She pounded on my back and laughed untill I put her in her car. I handed her the keys and kissed her head before she drove away. I made my way up into the house and saw Mom and Victoria watching a movie called the Notebook or something like that. Logan was on his apple mac laptop going god knows what. I leaned over to Mom so I could wisper.

"Where's Tori and E.J?"

"In Tori's room. I think" she replied never taking her eyes off the tv.

"When are you starting school?" I questioned

"Next Monday why?" she asked still not looking away

"I was just wondering how Tori will take it." I said and she sighed

"She looked crushed when she got home wouldn't talk to anyone. I'm surprised she came down. Tori missed you and E.J. She needs you more than she likes to admit." she said and I smiled

"I know. It's hard to know what to do" I admitted

"Let her think about it she'll sort it out. Trust me she's exactly like Edward. More than she knows." she shook her head.

I kissed her head and walked into my sister's room. I found Tori fast asleep on her bed with E.J asleep next to her. I slipped my shoes off and took s quick shower, getting into some joggers and a white polo shirt. I lay next to Tori on her left happy it was the weekend tomorrow. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be when they finally meet the Cullens. All the family will go even Bella and Victoria and Logan. **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Louie and It's time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Louie and It's Time**

**TPOV (Tori)**

I woke up at about 10am the next morning and groaned thinking it was way to early tobe up on a Saturday. I rolled over and fell back asleep. I don't know how long I slept for but I woke up to someone yelling at me. I sat up slowly and saw Karter was the one shouting at me to get up. I could hear E.J playing one of his easiest compositions and I looked over at my own piano. Karter stopped yelling and followed my gaze. I quickly turned back to him.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" I yawned

"It's 12:30 Tori." he laughed

"But it's Saturday. I'm tired" I moaned.

"Yes, but we have to go to the Cullens today and I have to travel to Seattle later." he said with a smirk on his face.

"We?" I asked slowly "Why do you have to drive to Seattle?"

"Yes we, meaning all of us. About Seattle you will find out all in good time." he sighed

I groaned and lay back down, flinging the duvet back over my head.

"Come on get up." he said again pulling my duvet away making me shiver.

"I don't wanna go Karter!" I pleaded

"Well Mom wants you there." he shot back and I heard E.J stop playing and come into my room.

"Why's Mom going?" I asked still not getting up.

"When I told her I wasspending the day there with Jaz, Logan said it was a good idea to go and Carlisle agreed. So were going. Come on!" E.J picked me up and put me in my bathroom.

"Get ready!" Karter and E.J said

I sighed and took a quick shower, still very sleepy. I decided on wearing a white pair of designer skinny jeans and a red faded baggy v-neck t-shirt also designer. I put mysilver tag neckless on and my high top trainers. I looking in the mirror at my eyes which were a dull green. I'll have to hunt soon. Great!

"Finally how long does it take to get dressed?" E.J asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"E.J I'm really tired." I moaned and lay my head on the island ignoring my breakfast.

"Look at me." Logan lifted my chin up and looked at my eyes.

I saw Mom walk over and look at them to.

"There dull. Tori you told me you hunted last weekend." Mom said and I lay back down.

"Mom I can hardly remember what happened yesterday. So I just wanna get today over with. Please." I said quietly

"Fine, Okay. Karter now tell me what E.J did." Mom turned to Karter who was in a fit of laughter.

"He... got...into...a...fight...and punched...the guy...out cold." he gasped between laughing and I saw E.J flinch at Mom, Logan and Victoria's expression.

"You did what!" They all shouted

"Okay I beat up Jordan West, but only because he was thinking about my beautiful sister in ways no one wants" he frowned and I shiveres.

"Doesn't mean you can punch him out cold!" Mom told him sternly.

"It's does when you have to listen to his tholughts everyday." he smirked

"What was it anyway?" Victoria asked from her laptop.

"I'm sorry. I can't repeat that onfront of you." E.J shouted as he walked into the sitting room.

"Why didn't you have your mind barrier up?" I asked

"I was teaching Da- I mean Edward how to make a mind barrier. ANyway we better go I'm already late and Jasper is gonna kill me." he said quickly after I went ridged, but Mom mearly nodded.

I watched as the house dissapered and then I could see the faint out line of the Cullen's house enter my vision. I sighed and leaned back against a tree and watched my family walk towards the house. I breathed in deeply and smelled a human on a trail not far from here. I stood frozen arguing with my vampire half and my human half weither or not to give in. I turned my head in the direction I smell them in.I felt 2 pairs of hands grab me from behind.

"Tori don't. It's not worth it." Logan let go off me.

"Trust me it doesn't make you feel any better." Victoria let go and joined Mom and Karter.

I sighed and folowed slowly behind them. Jasper opened the door and started telling E.J about a new method he came up with for his ability. Mom was attacked by Alice and Rosalie. Logan and Victoria went over to Carlisle and Esme. I took one look over my shoulderbefore walking in and stood next to Karter who was on the phone to Sophia. I got my phone from my own pocket and started texting, Jane, Alec and Felix while they all said "hi" and stuff.

Someone cleared there throat, but neither me nor Karter looked up.

"Karter, Tori?" E.J said getting our attention.

"Huh, What?" we both asked

"Phone please" Momheld her hand out.

"Oh come on it's important!" we said again

She raised her eybrowsin a "Don't start" look. I sighed and went to argue, but Karter already had mine and his phone into Moms hand. I glared at him and ran my handthrough my hair before pulling it out quickly. I leaned against the wall and watched as everyone took seats around the room. Mom sat ner and smiled at him, then looked back over at Carlisle who was asking her questions. I wasn't really paying attention and just stared out the window as far as my vision would allow. I drummed a composition on the wall and all eyes turned on my hands. I rolled my hands into fists and shook them out avoiding the stares.

"Why do you always do that?" Karter asked

"I have no idea what you talking about." I replied to quickly.

He sighed and mouthed "Listen" in my direction. I nodded and tried to listen to the conversation. I think they were talking about abilities, but I felt my eyes lids become heavy and I knew I need ed to hunt. I looked out the door and back to them. I did this a couple of times. I growled and ran for into the forest.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I wacthe Tori run and turned my head towards Karter and E.J.

"Guys?" I asked and they looked over at me, but didn't reply.

"Bella, where did Tori go?" Alice asked confused.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure." I answered and I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Karter, E.J?" Edward asked

"I think she went hunting." E.J frowned in concentration.

"She didn't go after the human did she?" Victoria looked up from the floor.

"I don't know" Karter ran his hand through his hair getting annoyed.

"I thought you could speak through mind connection." Carlisle stated

"We can but Tori is very powerfull in blocking her mind and emotions from us." E.J said getting up and pacing

"Aro is gonna freak out if she hunts a human!" Karter sighed

"Why Edward asked and I laughed

"Well Aro and Tori have a very close bond and he doesn't want Tori to make the same mistakes he did with his diet. It's... complicated" I answered "Logan?"

"Im already on it." Logan replied

"On what?" Jasper asked

"I'm breaking her bonds." Logan answered running out with Victoria and Karter behind him.

My eyes followed E.J who was still pacing with a frown still in his expression. I shook my head lightly and leaned back. Edward stood up quickly and made his way into the music room. I followed slowly behind him. I saw him sitting on his piano stall, his hands sat hesentantly on the keys. I sat next to him watching his hands as he took them away and lay them on his knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly

"Nothing" he sighed getting up and tunning his hand through his already messy hair.

"Edward there's something worng. Tell me." I frowned

"I left because I wanted you to grow old and have a happy life. I wanted that for you." he said walking towards the window.

"I'm happy Edward" I sighed and he snorted, "I am."

"You know if I had known, I would have come back without question. What I said in the forest," he paused and tugged on his hair, "I was trying to protect you."

"I know, I saw the letter under the floor." I replied and saw him smile the same smile I see on my children.

"You did?" he turned towards me his eyes locking with mine .

"I saw it when I went to my father's funeral." I replied never moving my gaze.

"If you saw the letter why does Tori hate me?" he frowned

"Tori can't hate you Edward," I shook my head, "It's impossible. She can be angry and she can be upset. But she loves you to much to hate you."

He moves his gaze out the winsow again, but didn't reply probably waiting for my answer.

"I told them about you before I found the letter. I tried to tell them about it, but Tori didn't wanna talk about it and E.J and Karter don't like being away from her so they all stayed in Italy." I walked and stood next to him, staring in the same direction. "Tori took it bad, it's just somethings she wanted so badly and I couldn't give to her."

"Can she play?" he asked pointing towards his piano and I smiled.

"The best out of her brother's. They all love music." I replied.

"I haven't played in along time." he leant against the wall, his hands tugging on his hair again.

I pulled his hands out feeling the normal shock run through me. I held them in my hands until he looked at me.

"Why?" I breathed

"There was no-one to play for." he shrugged

"Tori doesn't play anymore either." I stated

"I know Karter told me." he smiled "So where does this leave us?"

I thought for a moment looking at his expression.

"I love you Edward, I never stopped." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist.

He leaned into my touch and buired his head in my hair.

"I love you too Bella" he mumbled and kissed my head.

I head someone call my name and I pulled away from Edward. I smiled and walked into the other where Tori and E.J stood. E.J had a massive grin on his face and Tori looked crushed and I already felt bad. When she saw me, she ran towards me and litraly jumped into my arms. I sent a confused look at E.J but he just shrugged. When she calmed down she said goodbye politly and walked out towards the car which Logan must have brought. E.J hugged Esme, Alice and Rose. He shook Carlisle hand and did this weird hard shake thing with Emmett and Jasper. He smiled crookedly at Edward and waved before following Tori out. I could hear them arguing who gets to drive. I rolled my eyes and smiled before I left aswell. I caught the keys that E.J threw at me and got in. We drove home in silence, but I have learnt how to tell when they communcate silently. I pulled up infrontof the house and say Victoria and Logan on the porch with Karter behind them. Tori stepped out the car and her eyes landed on Karter never moving from there.

E.J walked out and stood next to Karter taking the 2 month old puppy into his arms and watched Tori probably checking she was under control.

"Okay Mom why is E.J holding a puppy?" she asked

"This is your puppy I picked him up from seattle" Karter replied stroking the dog in E.J's arms. "I know you've wanted one for ages so..."

She jumped into his arms saying thankyou over and over again. E.J handed her dog over to her.

"What are you going to call him?" Victoria asked seeming a lot more comfortable.

"Maybe... Um...Louie." Tori smiled

He barked in resoponce.

"Tori it's time." E.J said making her look up.

"Time for what?" she asked , putting Louie down so he could play, but he just sat at her feet.

"It's time to accept who you are." Karter said and she nodded once.

* * *

**So just wanted to get Edward and Bella back together... Picture of Louie on profile aswell as the triplets and others... **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Daddy?**

**KPOV (Karter)**

It's been about 2 months since Mom and Dad got back together. E.J and I have taken to calling Edward, Dad because he is I guess. The first time was pretty funny actually. E.J and I were fighting because I let Louie into his room at 4am and he was yelling at me. When we both had enough we shouted "DAD" at the same time then burst out laughing.

Victoria and Logan left as Logan was only a exchange student. Tori is taking the "Get together" a little harder than the rest of us. But Im not going to push her into something that will upset her more. Dad's here most nights and when he's not we're are his house.

Sophia seems to be getting worse and more than once both Jasper and E.J had to leave the room. I've spoken to Sam like 10 times this week. But every time he tells me I'm not aloud to tell her anything. It starting to annoy me.

I was pulled frommy thoughts when Tori jusmped on me and wherever Tori was Louie is. So Louie jumped on my bed licking my face.

"Tori, get your dog of my face...please" I said

E.J called his name from downstairs and he ran barking for food.

"I have to show you something" Tori said quickly

I unblocked my mind and nodded. Images started filling my ming and I had to pay attention.

_Sophia's car pulling up._

_Her shaking with anger_

_She screams in pain and her form is taken by a small brown wolf._

The vision cut off and I looked at Tori shocked.

"When is this?" I asked

"In about..." she looked at her watch "3...2...1."

She pointed out the window, where I heard a car pull up.

"Great!" I said sarcastically, grabbing a shirt and jumping from my balcony using the wind to help me land without breaking my legs.I hear to loght thuds behind me. I watched Sophia get out the car with alot more force than needed. I felt E.J trying to calm her but I put my hand up telling him to stop.

"Sophia what's wrong?" I asked quickly as she was already shaking.

"I hate my parents!" she yelled

"Calm down and why" I took a hestant step towards her.

"I wanna see my twin. But they just say when the time is right. But when is the TIME RIGHT!" she yelled again her form becoming blurry.

I went to say something, but was cut short by a ear piercing scream that turned into a howl. I shifted quickly into my own form. I looked at Sophia who was a small brown wolf and grey wolf with on small black patch on her head. Then her thought entered my head.

_"What am I. Im a monster_! _Im not human! HELP ME!" _Sophia

_"Soph, calm down. I will explain when your calm" _Me

_"Karter?" _Sophia

_"Yeh, don't worry, I'll explain when I phase back"_ Me

Then I shifted back to my own form and turned to face my brother and sister.

"Tori can you grab her some clothes?" I asked, she nodded running back inside.

"I'll get ready for school and cover you" E.J said

"Thanks Bro!" I replied

"Is Mom riding with Dad?" he asked and I heard Tori growl as she came back with the clothes.

Louie jumped into her arms for comfort.

"Yeh she stayed there again" I replied and E.J looked happy.

I nodded sitting down next to Sophia. They both left shortly after and I watched Louie sitting on the porch waiting for Tori to come home. It took me a couple of hours to get Sophia to phase back. I explained all about the legends just like I was told. We were watching tv when Tori stormed in. She chucked her backpack at the wall and slid down to the floor head in her hands. I took one look at her and rushed over. But she had her pysical sheild up so I couldn't get through.

"Tori what's wrong? Why are you home?" I asked standing as close to her as I could.

Louie wimpered and ran straight passed me and lay next to her. I stood shocked for a moment, waiting for Tori to answer.

"Expelled" was all she said

I felt Sophia join me and watch Tori carefully.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously

Tori sighed and dropped the shield getting to her feet. Her eyes were black and held anger, sadness and pure agony. I've only ever seen that look once before and it nearly made my knee's buckle from under me.

"I was arguing woth Mom about her choosing him overus. She tried to calm me, but then those 2 girls, Christa and Lucy come up. I guess I lossed control. The next thing I knew there was an ambulance there and I was in the headmaster's office." She picked Louie up and walking into the kitchen calming herself.

"What did Mom say?" I asked following her

"God knows. I haven't seen her since." she sighed putting Louie on the island giving him a treat.

She lay her head on the window and I watched ot steam up. I walked behind her and span her around and span her around. I put my hand onher head and then back off quickly.

"Outside now." I told her, she looked confused but did what I said.

I watched her run into the forest before turning around and sitting back on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Sophia asked me.

"Trust me if her tempreture got any higher the house wouldn't be standing" I replied

"Will she come back?" She lay on the couch next to me.

"When she' cool's off." I sighed

We spent the rest of the day watching tv and talking to Sam. It was about 4:15pm when I heard 3 cars pull up. I got off the couch and stood next to Sophia.

"Watch the anger. Okay." I kissed her head and watched my family walk in.

"Where Tori?" E.J asked frantic

Everyone else followed in afterwards. I felt Sophia tense from next to me.

"She's not here" I answered calmly.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time.

"I mean her temperture was way over 150 degrees. So she left to cool off. She was in a bad way." I shrugged.

"She was in a bad way. You should've seen those two girls" E.J yelled

"How would you know? You weren't here." Sophia started to shake.

I turned to face her.

"Calm down" I said softly

She nodded and took a step behind me. I turned back to my family who were still in rage. No help from E.J who was angry with Sophia still, as I read from his thoughts. I acted on instincts and growled at him in warning.

"What did she say when she got back?" Dad asked me, being the only calm one in the room as everyone else was either uncomfortable, worried or angry.

"Not alot really just that she got kicked out, then she left, she hasn't come back." I sighed.

He thought for a moment before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice shouted after him

"I know exactly where she is." he shouted over his shoulder before running through the tree line and out of sight.

They all turned to look at me but I just shrugged and sat on the couch. Waiting.

**TPOV (Tori)**

I sat on the water's edge running my hand over the top, watching the ripples vanish. I lifted my hand up clearing the clouds and letting the tiny crystals bounce of my skin. Bearly visable. I moved my hand away, letting the gray clouds fall once more. I clenched my fists as a melody ran through my head. I shook it quickly and swept my fingers through the water. I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I know the beat anywhere so I didn't look up. They slowed down when they reached the tree line. I heard him sigh before sitting opposite me. I wanted to move, to yell, to run but my mind stayed silent and black. It kept shouting his name in my head and it was killing me trying to argue.

"She's not mad, you know." Edward stated and I shrugged

"Are you?" I asked quietly, not even meaning to say it.

"No..." he replied quickly

"How did you know I was here?" I asked after a pause.

"I guessed." he tugged a hand through his hair.

"I don't need you here, I'll come home when I'm ready" I said coldly.

He flinched slightly at my tone, but quickly straightened himself out.

"That's not why I'm here?" he stated.

"Then why are you here?" I demanded looking into his eyes.

I stared at him as he looked at me. But it was like I was looking at myself, his face masked the same expression mine did. I tore my eyes, with difficulty, away and back across the lake.

"What you said...to Bella earlier. It's not true." he told me leaning back slightly.

"Yes it is! I mean I love Mom, but sometimes she just doesn't... understand!" My fists clenched further that it started to hurt.

"It's not, I'd never take her away from you." he tried to reassure me.

"Why? Because you just got her back. She might have run back. But not me." I sighed deeply.

"I'm not asked you to forgive me, but don't blame anyone but me. I love Bella more than anything...except you 3." he told me, but I shook my head.

"Mom's your soul mate you should be with with her, not me" I said getting my emotions in check.

"Tori you don't understand. I didn't know about you and if I did I would've been here. Walks on the beach, protect you from anything." he chuckled lightly before becoming deadly serious, "I wanted that more than anything"

"You don't know how much I wanted that, I still want that. I can't trust myself. I'll mess it up, I mess everything up." I said my tears falling as I looked at him.

He reached a hesitant hand and wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb. I didn't even flinch away, my eyes glued on him.

"Im so sorry Tori." he said running a hand through my curls.

"I know. It just hurts so much." I held I hand to my chest.

He moved away and I already missed the closeness. Like he was gonna leave. I felt sobs errupt deep in my chest and my tears fell once more. He wacthed me cautiously before holding one arm out towards me. I lossed all rational thoughts then. I lay my head on his chest and curled myself up in his lap. I cried in his comfort as he twirled his fingers in my hair.

"I love you all so much" he soothed me and I nodded.

"I know Daddy." I wispered more to myself.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long have been busy!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Leaving**

**Spov (Sophia)**

I keep thinking I'm in a dream, but this dream is one I don't want to wake up from. Just as I phased back I felt my world shift. I peiced it together and figured it was probably the imprint.

I looked up at Karter from where I sat and saw a mask of worry and confusion, exactly the same as mine.

"They haven't been that long" I heard Alice say from the kitchen.

"3 hours is long enough Alice" E.J stressted.

I heard a crash and Karter sat bolt upright as E.J stormed in.

"I don't know where they are E.J. What about her mind?" Bella asked, asked walking in with the others following her.

"Blocked! Like always" Karter eplied calmly, never taking his eyes from E.J

"What if he doesn't find her? What if she doesn't come back? She's my sister Mom and we've pushed her out too much E.J yelled looking at Karter, his hands deep in his hair.

I watched as objects in the room began to rise and my hands began to shake in angst for my imprint. Karter stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Tori is just ...complicated E.J. You know that and she will ome back. Just give her time." Karter told him taking another step.

But the objects still rose higher as my neck began to hurt watching them. Louie started barking on the porch and everything dropped as he lossed his concentration. I saw Tori run in quickly with Edward right behind her. She ran straight to E.J as he watched her.

"What are you doing?" Tori wispered.

"Having a mental breakdown." Karter scoffed and I hit him on the back of his head. "Ow...What was that for?"

"Knock some sense into you." I laughed and leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your minds always blacked...I was worried." E.J replied to her earlier question.

"My mind is blocked because I don't want you seeing things that you don't need to. I can look after myself." She told him.

"Yeah, sure you can" Emmett, Jasper and Edward scoffed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Tori shot back and they all looked nervous.

"Yeah, you think us girls can't look after ourselves?" Alice asked playfully as Bella and Rosalie moved forward.

"No of course not!" Jasper and Edward said again.

"I don't think you can Lttle T." Emmett scooped her up and spun her around.

"Put me down Em. Im tired" She moaned

He put her down and scruffed her hair. Tori looked furious and if looks could kill and tEmmett wasn't a vampire he would be dead.

"You've done it now." Bella told him.

"Done what?" Emmett asked completly clueless.

"What for it." Karter said

I watched as Tori held up her palm towards him. Then he flew backwards, out of the doubles doors and into the forest.

"I want a re-match.!" Emmett yelled

"You can't beat us. Its impossible" Karter. E.J and Tori said together, smirking.

Tori turned back towards Edward who was still by the door. He nodded and she smiled back, before running upstairs.

"Night Sophia!" She yelled behind her, before slamming her door shut.

We all turned to Edward who leaned against the wall a crooked smile on his face.

"What?" he asked moving to stand behind Bella.

"Im not even going to ask" E.J walked into the game room with Emmett and Jasper behind him.

I turned back to Karter and smiled.

"I've gotta go." I wispered

He pouted, but nodded letting me go. I waved to the others and yelled goodbye to E.J, Jasper and Emmett who had turned on their X-box and were playing some lame shooting game. I got in my car and drove home my fingers still trembling as I remember the argument we had this morning. My phone ran and the caller ID said Sam.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Sophia where are you?" he asked

"Um...In my car, outside my house." I replied.

"You can't go home. You might hurt your parents if you get mad. You ned to drive to La push tonight." he sighed

"I can't go now! What about Karter?" I panicked

"You belong in La Push. Just come here and we'll explain." he said.

I hung up the phone and dialed Karter's number quickly.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Im leaving!" I told him.

"I know." he sighed

"What am I gonna do?" I asked

"Tori, E.J and I will come." he replied

"I can't make you choose between your family" I put my head down on the wheel.

"I miss the pack anyway and Tori will want to see Sam. E.J will go wherever Tori goes. We're all joined at the hip as you know." he stated.

"Your parents?" I questioned

"Mom's got Dad and they can't come on the rez anyway." he said again.

"I don't know Karter." I sighed

"Just drive to La push Okay" he pleaded.

"Fine..." I sighed

"I'll sort it." he reassured me before he hung up.

**Kpov (Karter)**

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled running downstairs with the others following me.

"What?!" they both asked, worried.

I saw E.J sit in the armchair, followed by Tori who sat on his lap as I began pacing.

"Why did you wake us up?" Tori yawned

"Im leaving..." I told them.

"Your what!?" Tori and E.J were on there feet.

"Sam, wants Sophia back in La push. I want to go with her." I told them calmly.

"So you choose her over us?" Tori yelled her eyes going from green to blue as she began to lose control of her power.

"Tori calm down and let Karter explain." Dad held a hand out stopping her.

"I want you to come." I turned to my brother.

"What about school?" E.J asked

"Tori isn't in school and you know everything already. It won't be for long." I told them again.

"Karter, Aro still needs you in Italy in a few weeks. He needs all of you." Mom told me.

"I know. I spoke to him yesterday and thats not a problem. I just need to speak to Sam." I begged.

"What about our family here. We only just found them and now you want to leave again" Tori argued.

"They aren't aloud on the rez." I turned back to Mom.

"I-I t-think you should go." Mom took a deep breath, nodding.

"Maybe this will be a good thing." Dad said shifting his gaze to Tori.

She watched him for a few minutes as he looked back at her. She nodded once befor turning back to me.

"Fine I want to see Sam anyway. When do we leave?" she asked

"Tonight. E.J?" I asked as everyone turned to him

"Fine. Whatever." E.J answered and walked upstairs.

Tori growled and followed him. I sighed and went outside to my car and chucked my backpack in the back. I sat on the hood and looked at my phone, before turning it off.

"Karter your leaving me with these lot." Emmett yelled getting out of his jeep as the others pulled up.

"Sorry Em, I guess you can't have your rematch." I smirked.

He stalked towards me and a drew a circle of flames around my car causing to the take a step back.

"Fire will kill you Emmett." I laughed

I pouted when Tori can and put it out easily. I jumped from my car and huffed.

"Bro, Your surrounded by forest. Fire and forests don't mix." E.J scoffed walking over to Jasper and Alice.

I rolled my eyes and walked over Esme and hugged her tightly. I smiles and shook Carlise's hand, exchanging small words. I turned and saw Tori and Dad talking quietly a little way away away. I frowned and walked over to Mom.

"Have you spoken to Tori about Dad?" I asked her.

"No have you?" She repled as her gaze shifted to them.

"Do you think she's alright?" I asked as I watched her tears fall.

"She needs this Karter. She needs time." Mom told me as Tori turned and walked away from him and over to E.J

"You'll miss me the most right Mom?" I smirked making her laugh.

"No way! Me right Mom?" Tori and E.J yelled

"Im the eldest. She loves me best." I wrapped my arms around her as everyone laughed.

"So not fair." Tori and E.J ran towards us.

We nearly fell back when they jumped on us making us laugh.

"I'll miss you all the same." Mom told us.

"Fine!" we all winked at her making her laugh again before turning back around.

We took turns to hug everyone of them before saying goodbye to Mom again. We all got into my car and E.J Tori went straight to their phones only looking up to wave goodbye. I could hear Louie barking behind us causing Tori to pout again. I just shrugged and drove faster away from Alaska and to La Push.

* * *

**Sorry It took so long it's the summer holidays now so faster updates!  
**


	22. Arguments and Leaving again

**Disclaimer: I don't ownTwilight.**

**Arguments and Leaving again.**

**Kpov (Karter)**

To say I was tired would be a understatement. We've been in La Push for just over 2 months and the imprint has gotten to the point where they can't last one day without seeing eachother.

I've been on the phone to Aro all night trying to get out of leaving. After having a massive fight with him and me losing my temper, I called Carlisle. Jasper, Rosalie, Mom and Dad all asking the same thing. But I got the same answers.

We leave today as soon as we are packed and what I have to do now I know will be the hardest...telling them. I don't think this is going to end well.

I ran back to La Push were Tori and E.J were. I sighed and opened my mind as I walked towards them and the pack. Tori was sat on Paul's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. E.J hand Cara's head laid in his lap, running his hands softly through her hair.

_"Karter?" _They both thought to me without looking up.

_"We're leaving." _I thought back to them and they both stodd up causing the pack to look at them.

_"What do you mean we're leaving?" _E.J yelled through his thoughts.

Tori and I winced and covered our eyes as he voice rang in our ears.

_"Have you spoken to Aro?" _Tori asked panicking.

_"It's a big job Tori. It's a travelling job. I can't get out of it." _I though back

_"How long? Days? Weeks?" _E.J asked me.

_"A few years. 5 at the most." _I replied.

They didn't have time to answer as Sam, Paul, Jacob, Cara and Sophia stood up. Tori and E.J ran to my side as they watched us.

"We hate it when you do that" Jacob laughed

"Want to share the secret with us?" Cara asked.

"No" We all said together and took a step back.

"Come on. Please?" Sophia begged with a frown.

"We're leaving." We all said again

I looked back at them to see they were frozen. Sam was first to snap out of it and tols the other members of the pack to leave.

"What do you mean your leaving? You can't leave." Sophia and Cara shook their heads and looked at E.J and I.

"We have no choice. It's a big job and we will be gone for a while." E.J replied calmly but I could feel the waves of emotions he shot out.

"How longs a while?" Jake asked

"A few years 5 at the most.," Tori replied turning away from them.

E.J snapped his gaze to her and moved infront of her so she couldn't walk any futher. He held her against his chesttightly causing Paul to growl deeply. I looked at him and sighed, shaking my head*

"Shut it Paul, it's her brother not a random guy." Sam snapped

Paul huffed and quickly walked off in the other direction. Tori sighed deeply and followed quickly behind. Cara tore her gaze from E.J and shoved passed him dissappearing behind the tree line. I nodded once and E.J left shortly after.

"When do you leave?" Sam asked and my attention went back to him.

"When the others get back." I nodded

He sighed and walked towards his house where Emily waited on the porch.

"Have you spoken to Bella?" Jacob asked suddenly and I knew it was a difficult subject for him.

"Yup. Mom and Dad can't do anything." I told him.

He shrugged and sighed before following Sam.

I looked at Sophia who had hardly said a word. Her back was to me with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Sophia...Im sorry. I don't have a choice." I sighed deeply.

"Yes you do Karter and your choosing wrong." Sophia said turning to face me.

"There my family Soph. It's important." I told her.

"And Im not. Imyour imprint and your mine. I don't want you to have to choose between your family but it will be so hard." She said softly, calming herself.

"Im sorry" I said

It took all my control to turn my back and walk away. It hurt every step. I could feel the rejection of the imprint spred like wild fire throughout my whole body and it was unbareable.

"No, Im sorry." I heard Sophia wisper.

I turned sharply only to see a empty space where she once stood.

**Epov (E.J)**

I don't really remember how long I followed Cara for, but sometimes she would begin to shake and I knew that was not a good sign. Unlike Paul, Cara and Sophia have amazing control. Maybe thats why Paul imprinted on Tori. When Dad finds out it was Paul who imprinted on Tori...well I don't want to be there whan he does.

Cara stopped at the beach and I stood behind her.

"Will you come back?" Cara asked after a long time.

"I don't know." I replied honestly

"Why do you have to go?" Just step down! Stay here!" she had turned to face me in tears.

I held my arm out to her and she didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tightly before pulling away.

"Just don't wait for me." I wispered

Then just turned away and walked back up the beach.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She caught up with me.

"I've got to go. Im sorry." I kissed her passionately, before pulling away and running at vampire speed back to my brother.

**Tpov (Tori)**

"Paul!" I called as he walked quickly further into the forest

He didn't reply and I wiped my tears from my face.

"Paul please." I sob.

He stopped quickly turning around to face me. I looked up at him, and sniffed softly. His face showed no emotion but anger and I knew we were going to fight. I didn't move though.

"What?" His voice was raspy as he attempted to keep from showing any emotion.

"I told you I was leaving Paul." I told him

"But not for 5 years. Thats to long." He stressed

"You've got to remember I still have control of my life. They are all my family, they need me I go." I said

"Yeh, a family of leeches" he scoffed

"Maybe they are but at least they love me more than your lot." I growled.

"At least I can be inderpendant. You always need someone there to catch you when you fall." He growled straight back and I had to control my own power not to hurt him.

"You never wanted this anyway so what the problem" I said my voice breaking slightly.

"No I didn't and I still don't just go and leave me alone. I don't need you." He turned away from me again.

I went to argue but I felt my heart clench making my choke. I took a step towards him but recoiled back.

"Don't bother coming back" he wispered, letting his head fall against his chest.

I sighed and turned running quickly back to my house. The car was packed and Karter and E.J stood shouting down the phone at people.

"Lets go!" I yelled getting their attention.

I slammed the door shut and sank down into my seat. I put my sun glasses on and looked out the window. I heard my brothers get in the car both mumbling about something but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Just drive!" I snapped and the both looked at me.

"Whatever." E.J growled

"Don't start with me E.J!" I spat

"Shut it both of you!" Karter yelled

I turned back to the window as Karter started the car. No-one spoke a word as we borded the privet jet, Aro must have sent. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew we were in Italy. Away from everything I wanted. But we would get itbackeven if the people we needed forgot about us. I would fight for them.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. have been busy.  
**


	23. Sorry!

**Im sorry guys but I missed a chapter by accident but all that happened was that Paul imprinted on Tori and Cara imprinted on E.J. Sorry again and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	24. The End

**Finally the end. Hopefully everything will be sorted in this chapter and thanks to everyone who has stuck with this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Kpov (Karter)**

5 years it's been since we left La push. 5 years it's been since we've spoken to our family. 5 years it's been since I've seen Tori and Ej. 5years it's been since I was happy. When we all left for Italy we went of to different parts of the world, alone. I haven't spoken to either of them since, not even through the mind. But finally now we're going back home. Home to our parents and home to our family. I currently in Australia and I have no idea where Tori and Ej are but I know that we should arrive in America at the same time.

I sighed deeply and looked around the plane I was in. I looked out the window at the blurr's of land underneath me and ran a hand through my hair, not really knowing how to act. I looked down at my phone and looked through my contacts. I hesitated on Tori and Ej longer than the others but shoved my phone back in my pocket. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wonder.

The next thing I knew, the assitant on the plane was waking my up. Not that I was asleep anyway but to the human eye it would look like we were. I grabbed my backpack with all my stuff in and put it on my back, before walking out of the airport. I got in my car, which Aro said would be waiting for me and drove back to the house in Alaska. I pulled up and leant my head on the streering wheel, I took a deep breath and got out. I saw Tori and Ej standing on different sides of the porch with there back to eachother, they hadn't seen me yet.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and cleared my throat.

"Tori, Ej. When did you get here?" I asked not looking at them.

"About 10 minutes." They both answered.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked again

"Hunting with everyone else. They should be back soon." Ej shrugged, still not looking at me.

"Um...how are you?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Good." they both shrugged and turned to look at me.

They looked anything but good, both their green eyes were dull and their expressions never changed but I couldn't really say anything, I didn't lookmuch better. I sighed and turned towards the tree line. A silence feel between us but I didn't try and fill it and neither did they. Ej was sending waves of emotions at both Tori and I without even knowing it and it was causing my moods to run wild. I tired my hardest not to snap at him knowing that my anger wasn't the best these days according to Aro.

I walked backwards and stood in line with them as our family walked out of the forest. Mom, Rose and Alice were on Dad's, Emmett's and Jasper's backs, laughing about something. Louie came running and barking towards us but no of us looked down as we watched them. Once they saw us their expressions turned confused and...angry.

"Hi..." The three of us said awkwardly.

Non of them spoke and I raised a eyebrow...

"It hasn't been that long." Ej snapped and I shoke my head at him.

"5 years with no word from any of you is a little long Ej. The last thing we heard was that you were in La Push." Mom said

We all seemed to tense further as she said that and it didn't go unoticed. I saw Jasper went to say something only to be shushed by Alice quickly.

"Well we are back now so whats the problem." Tori said coldly.

"Tori!" I hissed at her "Chill out"

She sighed and held out her arms for Louie to jump up and hugged him softly.

"Why is the house empty? Are we leaving?" Ej asked as I kept my eyes just over my father's shoulder.

"Its time we moved from Alaska. People are getting suspicious." Jasper replied.

"Where's Carlise and Esme?" I frowned still not looking any of them in the eye and I could see, Tori and Ej doing the same.

"Already at the house in Folks." Dad said walking towards one of the cars and puting something in the back.

"Wait...What? Folks?!" We all yelled then exchanged worried looks.

"Yes Folks. It's been years and it was always our favorite could almost act normal." Rose said smiling up at Emmett.

"No! We can't go there! Not now!" Ej stressed, causing Jasper to try and speak again but shook his head like it was stupid.

"Why? We won't be anywhere near the treaty line so the Quileute's won't bother us." Alice said in a sing song voice as she skipped over to her porshe.

"Mom please we can't go back there!" Tori put Louie down and began to walk towards her but I grabbed her arm before she could move.

I shook my head, not wishing to open my thoughts to them. She sighed obviously understanding me and relaxed slightly against my chest.

"Its a long story." I told them calmly.

"Well we have got a while. So shoot." Emmett chuckled being stupid.

"Its just something about...I-imprinting. Its complicated and it's not my place to tell." I replied and it seemed to dawn on them as their eyes scanned us quickly.

"Which ones?" Dad and Emmett growld.

"P-Paul." Tori chooked on the name and turned into my chest clutching my shirt tightly.

"Cara." Ej said quietly.

"Can we just go. I don't care where just please." I didn't let them reply as I lifted Tori up and put her in my car. Ej joined after and puts his earphones in. I pulled down the window and nodded, letting Louie jump in.

"We will follow you." I called out as they got in the car.

Once they drove off I followed quickly behind.

**Later in Folks.**

I got out if the car as we pulled up at the old house and glanced at the forest having to resist the erge to runs straight La Push. I sighed and went into the house not speaking to anyone as I walked slowly to my room.

Weeks past and I did the same thing everyday. Lay around in my bedroom. Thinking about everything then thinking about it again. I hunted only once when my family were at school. But as the third month came into view and our family were of course at school I heard yelling from the trees. I stood up and looked from my window, seeing nothing. I shrugged and walked from my room, seeing Tori and Ej in the same position as me looking confused.

"You hear that?" We all asked.

"Yes" We all answered eachothers questions.

I laughed for the first time in a long time and shook my head.

"Do people know how to leave us alone?" Ej huffed as he walked down the stairs.

I smiled a Tori who laughed lightly. I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and running down stairs and outside. I threw her in the air and held her there using my power. She moved and squimed in the hold and laughed as Ej came out and tackled me breaking my concentration making her fall. Causing us all to laugh. We only stopped when someone cleared their throat from the tree's.

We were all standing up in a instant, eyes scanning the tree's.

"Didn't miss us that much then?" Sam and Jake walked out the tree line and smiled at us.

They were shortly followed by Paul, Sophia and Cara. Tori went to move foward but I stopped her with my arm.

"Sorry." We all muttered and looked everywhere but at them.

"You came back then...Alive?" Cara asked looking up from the ground to look at Ej "Alive? Never." Paul scoffed.

"Shut it Paul." Tori hissed, looking up at him.

Paul seemed to choke slightly as he looked at her and had nothing else to say as he stepped forward. I gave Sam a warning glance and he pushed Paul back.

"Wait." he growled at Paul who never took his eyes off Tori.

I shifted my gaze to Sophia who was stood beside Jacob loking at me. I nodded and she ran towards me and I smiled widely. She jumped into my arms and I span us around, chuckling. I let her down and held her hand as the others stared at eachother.

"Paul I-" Tori started but was cut short when a car pulled up in the driveway.

I turned around and saw my Mom, Dad and Carlisle get out of the car. A massive grin showed on Jacob and Mom's face as they looked at eachother.

"Bells, it's been away. Get you vampire but over here." Jake said as he held his arms out.

Dad hissed but Tori walked into his arms as Mom ran into Jacob's. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Mom, please get a room." Ej said and rolled his eyes.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I said that outloud?" he asked and we all nodded causing him and Cara to burst out laughing.

Whne Mom returned to stand with Tori, I brought Sophia over to my side and smiled lightly at Sam who nodded once.

"Sam. Jacob. I can say it's been a while." Carlisle walked forward and held out a hand.

Sam looked at it before shaking it firmly and sighed.

"We would like to rewrite the treaty. Things have changed since it was made." Sam said looking at Paul, Cara and Sophia.

"I guess that shouldn't be a problem." Carlisle replied and I sighed wishing this awkward situation was over.

"We want to make sure that Paul, Cara and Sophia won't be attacked if they cross the treaty line. As you know Karter, Ej and Tori are already aloud on our land." Sam told us.

"We are aware of this and we wouldn't attack them anyway." Carlisle replied.

Sam nodded and followed my parents inside to speak to him in privet. I held Soph closer to me and smiled at Tori and Ej, who both ran over to Paul and Cara. All of them muttering "Im sorry" and "I love you" I smiled again and nodded to myself.

I looked at my brother and my sister and for once in a very long time, I was happy. We may not be perfect, no one is. But we will get there...together. Even if we have to fight. But _True Fighters _stay forever and fight for what they want.

Thats what we are...True fighters.

_The end!_


End file.
